Waking the Dead
by Phx-Songbird
Summary: The guilt and shame that Hermione feels about not keeping her parents safe from the Death Eaters leads her down a path self destruction. Who will rescue Hermione from herself? Rating for drug abuse. Implied, not depicted. REWRITE Chapters 1-15.
1. Decay

**Extremely Long Author's Note:**

**The first fifteen chapters of this story have been rewritten. There were errors and few Grand Canyon sized plot holes that need to be repaired.**

**At the start of this I had an awesome bet who brought many of the dead parts of this story to life and I would like to thank TreenBeen for all the support given.**

**I would also like to thank the 56 people who have place this story on alert, and the 31 who have made added it to thier favorites. I also appreciate the 82 reviews that I recieved for this story. All were positive feedback or constructive criticism and without that I would not have been able to redo this and complete the fic.**

**The characters donot belong to me. The only thing that is mine is the situations that I put them in.**

Waking the Dead – Chapter 1 – Decay

When Severus Snape handed his memories over to Harry Potter he wanted nothing more than to die. He would see Lily again. That alone made the thought of dying bearable, but damn the old man and the promise that he made to him. He had promised Albus Dumbledore that he do everything within his power to live. So when the boy and his friends left him alone to die Severus reached into the pocket of his robes for a vial containing the anti-venom that was infused with phoenix tears. This was a version of the same potion that he created for Arthur Weasley two years ago when he was attacked by Voldemort's beast, vastly improved by the addition of the tears.

He drank the potion, and almost immediately began to feel his body begin to heal. He then reached for second vial containing blood replenishing potion and swallowed that as well. As soon as he was well enough to stand he cast a cleansing charm on his robes. He then proceeded to transfigure a rotted floor board to his own likeness. The transfigured object resembled him in every way except for the fact that it looked cold, dead and covered in blood. He examined his wand work for just a moment, then he disapparated from the shrieking shack.

~o0o~

Hermione Granger thought it would be simple. Go to Australia, restore her parent's memories, and go home. Only it wasn't that simple, when she arrived in Australia she didn't find her parents. Officials from the Australian Ministry of Magic were waiting for her at the international apparition point with the news of her parent's demise. Rogue Death Eaters had made their way to the place where Grangers lived and killed them.

When she arrived in Brittan Ron was waiting for her. She cried in his arms for what seemed like hours. When she was all cried out, she sent him home. She claimed she need some time to be alone to sort out her feelings. Ron being the type of boy, who took things at face value, gave her the space she needed and did not come to see her for two weeks. His family had been mourning their own loss and he knew that she would be alright, or so he thought. Unable to sleep, Hermione began to wander the streets at night. Soon going home became unbearable even in the daylight hours. She began sleeping in parks and dark alley ways, Hermione Granger never returned to her parents' home again. When Ron came looking for her she was gone. The Magical Law Enforcement was informed about the missing girl. The search lasted for two months, and then she was presumed dead.

After living on the streets of muggle London for two months Hermione became an expert at finding food in rubbish bins behind restaurants and grocery stores. She mostly kept to herself but managed to make a few acquaintances among the other vagabonds. When one of them offered her a way to make the pain go away she readily accepted. Of course she knew better, but what did it matter now. Her parents were dead and it was all her fault. The pin prick of needle hurt the first time. After that the pain was trivial compared to rush she received. The pain that tormented her soul would be gone, if only temporarily. Hermione's life had a new purpose, keeping the pain at bay. She knew that the price would be high and she did not care. Thus began the road to an addiction that would be the ruin of Hermione Granger.

~o0o~

Minerva McGonogall stared up at the portraits on the wall of her office. There was one missing but she made no comment. People would presume that there was no portrait of Severus Snape because the office had not accepted him as head master, or because he had abandoned his post. She knew all too well that this was not the truth. Minerva had been the deputy head mistress for far too many years. She understood the magic that governed the office of the head master better than anyone living. Severus would have never been able to access the office if it had not accepted him as head, as was the case with Umbridge. The new head master or mistress would have to have been loyal to the old, and after everything that was revealed there was no doubt that Severus had been loyal. Minerva would of course keep her thoughts to herself. Filius Flitwick would eventually guess as he took his responsibilities as deputy, she would deal with that when the time came. She was sure that no else would, well there was one, but she had been presumed dead. Poor Ms. Granger, thought Minerva. Her thoughts went back to Severus, if he was indeed still alive and in hiding somewhere, she would not disturb him. Nor would she tell anyone what she believed. The poor man deserved some peace after everything he had been through.


	2. Severing Ties

A/N: First and foremost I want to say that I _**do not **_condone the use and/or abuse of drugs, legal or otherwise. In this story Hermione has suffered a severe mental breakdown brought on by the grief and guilt associated with the murder of her parents. These types of breakdowns can cause people to make irrational decisions, as is the case here. I'm not an expert in the field, I'm just a regular person and I have seen what drugs have done to people that I love.

Waking the Dead – Chapter 2 – Severing Ties

Hermione was shaking. There were chills coursing through her body that had nothing to with the cold, she had been standing at the same street corner for hours begging every passerby for money. She didn't have enough. She was beginning to wonder what she was going to do. Thoughts of what the other addicts had done for money came into her mind, but she hadn't resorted to that yet. The need for her fix was becoming desperate. Of course Hermione remembered that she was a witch, but she didn't like to think about that. It brought back the pain. It had been a long time since she last used her magic, and she only used when it was absolutely necessary. This was quickly becoming one of those times. Her magic had become weak due to the effects that the drugs had on her body, but she could still perform basic spells.

She ducked into an alley where her new familiar was waiting for her. A stray dog she called Othello. Hermione always had soft spot for the weak and defenseless. When she found him he had a broken leg and was nearly starved to death. Hermione healed him and stayed by her side since. Although she didn't eat much herself, she had a knack for finding food and Othello prospered.

Tonight Hermione was going to do something that was against both muggle and wizard law. She was planning on multiplying her money. Technically this went against the laws of transfiguration. However, those laws did not account for muggle money.1 Few things involving magic ever did. Hermione would use this to her advantage. The spell was simple enough and her need was greater than any regard she might have once had for the law. When the spell was cast she hid her wand and set off to make her nightly purchase, knowing full well she would be back in the morning for more.

Sleep always eluded her afterwards, the rush sent waves of energy through her body. Hermione rarely slept anymore. That night she stood in front of a shop and regarded her reflection in the window. It had been the first time in months that she had seen her own reflection. Hermione never cared about the way she looked before, but she knew that she would have been considered pretty. Now the person staring back at her was unrecognizable. She realized that she would be a stranger to the people she once knew.

Hermione had always been thin and had always maintained a healthy weight. The person in she saw reflected in the window was at least twenty pounds underweight. Her eyes were sunken deep in their sockets, and the once wavy mane that she was proud of was dirty and matted.

Unable to bare what she was looking at, Hermione ran from the shop window. Othello ran behind her, nipping at her heels but soon settled down when his mistress sat down on a park bench to cry. "What have I become Othello?" Hermione wanted to die at that moment, and was determined to so. She decided that her next trip would be her last.

~o0o~

After faking his own death, Snape went to live at the Prince family estate. As the last descendant it was rightfully his even if the family had disowned his mother. His grandfather was probably rolling in his grave at the thought of a half blood living in his home, but the house was rightfully his. As the last living descendant it was irrefutable, just as Sirius Black had inherited his family's fortunes despite having been disowned by the late Mrs. Black. No one but he and Dumbledore knew of the existence of this house. Even if it was discovered that the transfigured floor board was not his body they would never be able to find him there. The house was under the Fidelus charm and the secret died with Dumbledore. It was also quite unplottable, helped by the fact that it was hidden deep in the high country. Severus thanked Merlin that the Princes had been extremely paranoid. Possibly the result of inbreeding, nonetheless it suited him fine.

When he arrived at the house he had been weak. It was amazing that hadn't splinched himself. An old house elf named Poppet welcomed him gleefully and tended to him over the weeks that followed. The attack had taken a lot more out of Severus than he originally thought. The phoenix tears did wonders to improve the potion, but his recovery had been slow. He grateful for Poppet, had the wound not killed him, he probably would have starved to death without him.

As he grew stronger Severus became better acquainted with his new home. The house had been a vast improvement over the house he grew up in. He wondered what it had been like for his mum. Then again it probably wasn't much better for her then it had been for him growing up, if she ran away to marry a muggle like his father.

He spent his afternoons in the library. Thankfully he had the foresight to have all his books sent here before the end of the war. Not that there was a lack of books in the Prince family library, but Severus was rather fond of his collection. Many of the books he owned belonged to his mother and were very special to him; even those devoted to the darks arts. Not that he wanted to read them again but they were very valuable and Severus regarded all of his books thusly.

Severus marveled at the irony that had become his life now. For many years he longed for solitude, time to read and experiment in his potions lab. Now that he had it, there was a part of him that missed his days at Hogwarts. Not that he missed teaching the dunderheads, never that, but he did miss his colleagues. Severus had never been one to socialize, but he did respect them and held them in great regard. Most of them had actually taught him after all.

He managed to shake himself out of that mindset. If he was actually thinking about Hogwarts, he must be suffering the worst case of cabin fever in recorded history. "I really need to get out of here." He went upstairs changed into muggle clothing and apparated to London, to a location far away from Diagon Alley as he could possibly go. This made it less likely to run into anyone who would recognize him. He could use a glamour or polyjuice, but the former took up to much energy to hold for long periods of time, and latter required ingredients not readily available to him. His appearance in muggle clothing very different from his usual billowing black robes, this would have to be enough.

~o0o~

Ron Weasley thought of Hermione often, but did so more often on significant dates and occasions. Tomorrow one such occasion would be taking place; his best friend was going to marry his sister. Feeling rather maudlin, he couldn't help but wonder if she was still out there somewhere. Hermione Granger had been the girl for him from moment they met. Of course it took him six years to see it, but it was all too much to finally have her to only lose her. It was so unfair.

He was almost resentful of his best friend. It seemed like Harry Potter always came out on top. Ron knew that it wasn't true and that he was only having these thoughts in a fit of self-pity because he wished that it was own wedding he was attending tomorrow. Before going to sleep that night Ron decided that it was time to let go of Hermione. She was probably dead and they would not, in all likelihood, ever find her body. As much as it still hurt him, Ron had learned from Hermione to be practical. She would not want him to sulk or feel sorry for himself. Ronald Weasley was determined to meet a nice witch and settle down "good-bye Hermione" he said before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.


	3. Encounters

Waking the Dead – Chapter 3 – Encounters

It was the wedding of the year. Everybody who was anybody in the wizarding world was present. Mrs. Weasley cooked many dishes, as did Kreacher, making the wedding feast of the newly married Potters the talk for many years to come. Ginny enjoyed the pomp and the circumstance, but that lack of it would not have made a difference to her. She was never happier than she was on that day. She was finally married to the man she always loved. When she was ten years old she had the hugest crush on him. By the time she was in her fifth year at Hogwarts she knew with certainty that she loved him. Finally after everything they had been through, from the Chamber of Secrets to the downfall of Lord Voldemort, they got their happy day. He was no longer the "Boy-Who-Lived", but the "Man-Who-Lived-to-Become-Her-Husband."

Ginny glanced over at her brother from the table where she was sitting. She couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. Her own happiness made her want all her loved ones to have the same. She was glad to see him dancing with Susan Bones. She was a good witch, one that his brother could have a life with. They had known each other since they were children. Ginny's inner matchmaker was devising a plan on making it happen. Her brother deserved the kind of happiness that she experiencing on this, her wedding day. With her plan in mind, she got up from the table and went in search of Harry. She wanted to dance with her husband. Things would be looking up for all of them if she could help it.

~o0o~

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office thinking. Her thoughts were centered on two specific people, one was her favorite former student Hermione Granger and the other was the former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and headmaster, Severus Snape. She was sure that the former was indeed dead, but on the latter she still had her doubts. It had played on her mind for quite some time. The question had already come up quite a few times. Filius Flitwick had been always been observant. She answered him with the truth, and it was true that she did not know. However, Minerva did not share her suspicions with the deputy headmaster. Those she would keep to herself. They had buried his body, hadn't they? If what Minerva suspected ever became public knowledge she might labeled as senile or, worse people would think that her brain had become a bit addled. Either way it could mean a permanent trip to St. Mungo's, and where would that leave the school? Better to leave sleeping dogs, or in this case dead men lie.

~o0o~

When it came down to it Hermione couldn't do it. Wanting to die was one thing, but taking her own life was quite another. She continued to roam the streets at night as it had been her custom for months now, Othello following faithfully in the knowledge that his mistress would find him a treat. When she looked down at him she thought about what would happen to him if she were gone. Hermione felt guilty about having the thought of abandoning him. She had left Crookshanks with the Weasleys, and felt alright with that, he safe and looked after. This dog had become dependent on her. She had a responsibility towards him, and in spite of the downward spiral her life had taken Hermione took her responsibilities seriously. He always looked at her lovingly and there were no looks of scorn or disgust that she received from people on the street. She was well aware of why they gave her those looks, but she couldn't help resenting them for it. They didn't know. How could they possibly understand the pain and the need to obliviate it. Obliviate, why hadn't she thought of it sooner? She could obliviate the memory of her parent's death. It was not wise to cast memory charms on yourself but Hermione was well beyond the point of caring. All she ever wanted was to erase the pain that was haunting her.

~o0o~

Severus went to muggle London at least once a week. He enjoyed walking down the streets. It was the most freedom he had felt in twenty years. It amazed him how those years of life had been wasted, at the bidding of two masters. When he turned himself in to Dumbledore he believed that he was past the point of redemption, with his actions he had unwittingly caused the only woman he ever loved to be marked for death. It did not bother Severus so much that he was but a pawn in the greater scheme of things, because he would do anything for her. Oh, Lily. It had been too late for her, but he kept his promise, he kept her son safe. Now he was truly free. He sighed as he reveled in the fact that he could walk in and out of shops and cafes without people staring or whispering behind his back. Severus was truly enjoying his new life. He was well and truly free, at least from the will of others. He spent this particular Saturday in a muggle book store. He was fascinated by the sheer size of the place and the thousands upon thousands of books on various subject matters. Wizard book stores were expanded magically to hold more books than what seemed possible, but they were not nearly as inviting as this. As he settled into a comfortable chair to read, Severus decided that life was indeed good, for the time being. For the first time in nearly four decades Severus Snape was content.

After an enjoyable afternoon in the book store Severus decided to take a walk through the city before returning to his home. His walk led him to a part of the city that he had never been to before. He let his feet carry him to a small park that seemed as if any efforts in maintenance had been long abandoned. As went deeper within the park it was not too hard to decipher why. Vagabonds and street tramps of every age were congregated there. He was about to exit the park when a young girl with a small dog at her side caught his eye. He might have never noticed her but for the fact that he felt the presence of magic coming from her. It was very weak but definitely there. He looked at her for just a moment longer but could not remember seeing her at Hogwarts. Even if she had been his student Severus could not be bothered with the magical world. Besides, the magic in her had been so weak that it was possible that she didn't even know that she possessed any magical ability. With that thought he turned and left park, to find a secluded alley from where he safely apparated back to his home.


	4. Nuisance

Waking the Dead – Chapter 4 – Nuisance

Ron had been dating Susan Bones for a month. When Ginny convinced him that he should ask her out on date, he had been reluctant. A part of him still wanted to believe that Hermione was still out there and alive. The sensible woman that Ginny had grown up to be, persuaded him to think otherwise. After much debate he decided that his sister was right. Her thoughts on the subject seemed logical enough. If Hermione had still been alive wouldn't she have found a way to come home to him? She loved him and would let him know where she was. They could have been happy together, but now that was no longer a possibility. Taking Ginny's advice to start dating seemed reasonable. He and Susan hit off almost instantly, it gave Ron the incentive to move on with his life and put Hermione's disappearance behind him.

~o0o~

Severus couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Why should he be concerned over a girl he didn't even know? This was a question that he had no answer for. So what if she seemed troubled. Hadn't he been a troubled youth once? Who had helped him? He smirked when he answered his own question, Albus Dumbledore, that's who. Yes he did have help, even if it had come a bit late. Never in all his years of service, did he have any regret about seeking him out. He had fully expected to be imprisoned for his crimes, but alas it was not to be. His rehabilitation came in another form. Azkaban would have been simpler, but then his debts would not have been paid. The time he served had been even more difficult than a mere prison sentence. The reality of what he had endured was much worse than a prison sentence and, yes while he was out in the world, he had never been truly free.

Was he ever going to be truly free? It was a question that seemed to plague him since he saw that girl. Who exactly was she anyway. He was certain that is was not one of his students. He had been an educator for nearly two decades, and he remembered them all. He even followed the careers of the select few that actually met his extremely high standards. This was probably some muggle born whose magic had not been strong to be considered for Hogwarts, likely the equivalent of a squib.

Severus tried putting her out of his mind. He did not make his weekly outing to avoid the urge to seek her out. That could only lead to trouble. That was something he did not need anymore. Rescuing young people from themselves had been a part of his past, and had no place in his newly established life. The problem was that no matter how much Severus tried not to think about her, the memory of her would resurface in the forefront of his mind. The haunted look in her eyes reminded him of the prisoners that the Dark Lord kept in Malfoy's dungeons. Perhaps she had been one of those nameless faces. He sincerely doubted if any of those unfortunates actually survived that ordeal, but anything was possible. Hadn't he survived what should have been certain death?

Enough, he thought, she is no one of any consequence. There was no way he was going to interfere in the life of a perfect stranger. More importantly there was nothing he could do for her out there, and would never allow anyone to enter his sanctuary, ever. He would not risk everything that he and Dumbledore had planned so meticulously. Severus' thoughts shifted to the old man. He had been the closest thing to a father that he had ever known. Killing him had been the most difficult thing he ever had to do. Even more so than living with all the lies and deception that came with being a spy. The torture at the hands of a mad man, even the pain that came when he took the mark had paled in comparison to what he felt went he raised his wand to cast the most unforgivable of curses against the only person who ever trusted him, and dare he say it, loved him. Not that he was blind to old man's faults, but Severus had too many of his own to judge another man's short comings.

Severus was adamant about doing anything to make Dumbledore's sacrifice be in vain. The promise that he had made to live registered in his mind. The old man had been an idealistic Gryffindor until the end, truly believing that Severus would find a way to survive after he practically placed him at death's door himself. Not that there was any other way, really, but if the man thought he could rejoin society after everything he had done he was sadly mistaken. That could never happen. He could never even be sure if the boy had viewed the memories. Even if he had, he still probably blamed him for his parents' deaths as well as Dumbledore's. He was justified in doing so, Severus believed, because he still blamed himself.

Focusing on clearing his mind was proving to be more difficult than he ever thought possible. It should have been simple enough, he had been doing it most of his life. This had been the only protection he had against the Dark Lord during his years as a spy for the Oder of the Phoenix. Finally after what seemed like a prolonged period of time he was able to empty his mind of thought and emotion. To ensure that it would stay that way he went outside to tend to his garden where many of the plants he needed to brew potions were growing nicely. He would have to find a way to purchase other ingredients that could not be grown there, but he would make provision for those later.

~o0o~

The plan to obliviate herself had been plaguing Hermione's thoughts. The magic that would be required to perform a spell of that nature would take a great toll on her physically. The uncertainty of overcoming that particular obstacle is what kept her from acting out the plan. That did not stop the plan from gnawing at her constantly, to the point where it had become an obsession. In fact her every waking moment was becoming consumed by it. Anything that could rid her of the pain and guilt had to be an improvement to her pitiful existence. Not that the plan was without flaws, the risk of completely wiping out all of her memories was high. She shuddered when she remembered what happened to Professor Lockhart during her second year. Ron's broken wand had been responsible for that outcome but, the thought of completely wiping out her entire life was still frightening.

Even with its potential for failure she decided to move forward with her plan. She would wait till dark before doing it. As she waited, she thought about the first eleven years of her life with her parents. They had always been loving and supportive, and while they had no understanding of the world that Hermione became a part of, they never doubted her place in it. When she wrote them letters about her friends and her academic accomplishments, these were received with pride. Hermione's work ethics and study habits had come from the sense of confidence they had instilled in her from an early age. The Grangers always told their daughter that she could be the very best, and Hermione not only believed it, she embodied it. Being at the top of her class was never unexpected; it was almost a fact of life.

Any insecurity that Hermione ever felt didn't come from her mum and dad, but from her peers. Being the best at everything almost always alienated her from everyone else. That had been the case for Hermione since she was of school age. The other children always felt threatened by her superior knowledge. Hermione didn't try to act as if she was better than the other children in her classes; all she ever wanted was acceptance. Losing the people who ever truly accepted her, without question, proved to be too much for Hermione to handle. The anchors of stability had been crudely cut from her life, sending her spiraling down to unfathomable depths. For Hermione, there was nothing left to do. She would go into the park, and under the cover of night, she would cast the spell that would make all go away.

~o0o~

Never in all his years had Severus been so distracted. No matter how hard he worked at clearing his mind it didn't seem to work. It occurred to him that if this had happened while the Dark Lord was still living, that he would not be. He tried again and again in vain. It just wasn't working. His feeble attempts at gardening had also been for naught. The day had been a total waste. Nothing had been accomplished in spite of all his efforts. Damned girl, what was she to him anyway. He didn't even know who she was. Yet his thoughts were constantly straying to her, no matter how many times he had tried to convince himself that she meant nothing to him. There was nothing he could do for her his position, but he could still see that dead look in her eyes, even when he closed his own.

It's not as if he had done anything to put that look in her eyes. No, he was certain of that. Severus never forgot his victims. Those poor souls that had to suffer for a cause that made little sense, even to those who professed to believe in it. The memory of those crimes was still as fresh as they were when they had been committed. He always tried to be merciful, or so he told himself, never prolonging the pain and suffering if he could help it. There were those among his comrades who were driven by it, who made their victims beg for mercy, only to prolong the inevitable. The memory of it sent chills down his spine.

He sighed heavily and went to his rooms. He eyed the clothing in the wardrobe, selecting a pair of black jeans and a black button down shirt. He checked his appearance in the mirror, not even sure why when he already knew that he would be heading towards that park. He contemplated on the sheer improbability of his mission being a success. The girl would have more than likely moved on by now, but Severus could no longer ignore that nagging voice inside his head that conveniently enough sounded like Albus. People called that voice a conscience, Severus Snape called it a nuisance.


	5. Lost and Found

Waking the Dead – Chapter 5 – Lost and Found

Harry Potter was a happy man. Moments of happiness had been few and far between during his childhood, but now everything had changed. He was married to a beautiful woman that loved him, not for his fame, but for who he truly was. Ginny had informed him that they were expecting their first child. Becoming a father was a bit frightening, as he wanted to be everything his uncle Vernon was not. Those thoughts quickly vanished. He could never treat any child the way his aunt and uncle had treated him. Besides, Ginny would never allow such a thing to happen. Putting his past behind him and moving forward was all that mattered now. The family that he had dreamed of as a child would at last be his. With the support of his loved ones Harry knew that everything would work out.

His marriage and burgeoning family were an added bonus to the life he now boasted. Everything was made all the better owing to the fact that he did the thing he loved most for a living. He was a professional quidditch player, the game that he naturally excelled at since he was eleven years old. Long gone were the days of playing the hero and saving the day. Whenever he thought of those days, he would think of Hermione, and how she had warned him that Voldemort played on that trait. It had been a weakness for him, as well as his greatest strength. Fighting for the ones he loved was what had given the victory in the end. He couldn't help but think how many had been lost when all was said and done.

He always regretted above all not having been there for Hermione. How foolish he was to believe that with the defeat of Voldemort they could move on and have normal lives. He should have known better than anyone that there would be some sort of retaliation. What they could never figure out was how the Death Eaters had found the location where Hermione had sent her parents. Harry sighed, with regret knowing that they would never find out. The perpetrators had been caught and kissed almost immediately. This left another gaping hole in the mystery. The whereabouts of Hermione's remains would also remain unknown. This was something that Harry tried to avoid thinking about. Mourning your best friend was hard enough, not having a clue about her demise made it even harder.

His thoughts strayed from Hermione to Snape. He couldn't help but think that the poor man. His own childhood had been difficult but, the man had probably never experienced love, known happiness or forgiveness. Harry had the impression that his early years had been spent in an unhappy home. School should have been an out and there he had been tortured by his dad and his friends. On top that, his one and only friend could not forgive him. Harry was aware that calling someone a mud-blood was a horrible thing, but it was not unforgivable. Where would he be if Ron and Hermione had not known the meaning of forgiveness? Probably dead along with his parents.

It all seemed so unfair. Everyone deserved forgiveness, even somebody like Snape. He couldn't help but wonder how everything would have turned out if his mum had been able to forgive her friend. Visions of a young Snape begging for her forgiveness loomed in his mind. Those memories would be with him forever. The questions that he would have asked of Sirius and Remus were numerous. Knowing that they would never be answered since all those involved were no longer living was frustrating at best. He thought it better not to ponder overly much on questions that would never have answers. He could not have changed what happened regardless. He had been furious when he found out that Snape had been the one to overhear the prophecy at the Hog's Head. Although Snape's actions had caused Voldemort to target his parents, it had been Peter Pettigrew's betrayal that had made it possible for him to find them. Harry had been able to let go of the grudge and forgive Snape. His only regret was not having all of the facts sooner.

~o0o~

Severus moved through the park in way that was not unlike his patrols through the corridors of Hogwarts. As always he was an intimidating figure and most people avoided him. He was losing daylight and so he had to act quickly if his effort to find her was going to prove fruitful. As he surveyed the landscape he couldn't help but wonder why people would chose to live this way. Growing up with abysmal parents in an unhappy home, he often thought of running away. The temptation had been great, but the mere prospect of sleeping outside had deterred him from doing so.

He focused his mind on the girl again instead of his own pathetic childhood. If this girl was indeed a witch why would she subject herself to such a low form of life? Then he remembered what Albus had told him about the Dark Lord's mother, and of how she had spent her last days on the earth. He imagined that this witch probably had a similar story. Broken and alone, with her magic depleted. It had not been that way for him, but he had not been alone. No, his own loss gave him a new purpose. The downfall and destruction of the being that had murdered in cold blood the only woman he ever loved had given him new strength. His magical powers increased at the prospect of revenge, but then even as a child his surges of uncontrolled magic had always exploded when bad things happened. Like when his parents argued, or when his father beat him. He pushed down this train of thought and concentrated on finding the girl.

When he had searched all the visible areas of the park he headed into the more secluded parts. He cast a disillusioning spell on himself and began looking behind bushes and trees to see if she was lurking there. He searched in any plausible hiding place that he could find. His years as a spy served his purpose well, but as darkness fell he was ready to give up. Just as he was ready to go home he sensed some magic behind a small cluster of trees. He immediately headed in that direction maintaining the charm that kept him invisible to keep her from seeing him and causing her to run.

~o0o~

Hermione had found a section of the park that was secluded and seemed to be uninhabited by anyone. As a precaution, she cast a muggle repelling charm to ensure that she would have privacy to cast the memory charm on herself. It was the best that she could do under the circumstances ad she didn't expect that there would be any wizards in the park. She had spent most of the day practicing the wand movement since it would be awkward to cast the spell while aiming her wand at herself. It was already getting dark and she had decided that she had enough practice. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and stroked Othello behind the ears. "Here I go boy," she said to the dog and then raised her wand.

Severus was moving as quickly as he could without making noise when he saw her. The foolish girl was pointing her wand at herself. If he didn't act quickly Merlin only knew what damage she might inflict upon herself. His conscience had already been bothering him, if he didn't prevent this there would be no end the constant guilt that plagued him on a daily basis. He knew that his best option from this distance would be to disarm her. He cast a silent expelliarmus and the wand flew right into his out stretched hand. The girl had been knocked off her feet. He removed the disillusioning charm and moved towards the place where she landed.

She was winded from the fall but did not appear to be hurt. He kneeled over her to make sure that she had been unharmed. She opened her eyes, when she saw his face Hermione gasped. "You're supposed to be dead," and she promptly fainted. This remark caught Severus of guard, the girl had obviously been one of his students, he would have to examine her later to see who she was, but there was no time for that now. He had to get her away from there and get her cleaned up. The stench coming from her was overwhelming. Her hair was matted in large clumps and would have to be cut. Any further assessments would have to be made later, as it was already dark. He lifted her, her weight or lack thereof was left him flabbergasted. He was about to apparate when he noticed the dog. He sighed deeply thinking that he was going to regret this. The dog belonged to the girl he recalled seeing her with a dog by her side the last time he was in the park. The thought may have crossed his mind briefly but he was not so cruel that he would just leave it there. He couldn't apparate all three of them so he took a broken tree limb and made a port key. He glared at the animal and spoke to it in the same manner that he spoke his students, "well, are you coming?" The dog looked up at the man holding his mistress and went to his side. He ensured that they were all touching the limb and activated the port key.

When they arrived at his home Severus called his house elf and ordered a bath for the girl. The elf took the girl and tended her needs. Based on the condition he found her in, Severus knew that they would be quite some time before she would be ready for any questions. While he waited, he searched the kitchen for something suitable to feed the dog. After the dog was fed he cast a cleansing charm on it and let him go outside. He knew that the animal would not wander too far before he came back in search of his mistress.

After what seemed like an eternity, Poppet came down to inform him that "Miss" was clean and resting in the guest room. He went up to the room and knocked on the door as a courtesy but did not wait to be granted permission to enter. The girl at any rate was still asleep. Severus thought that it would be a good time to remove her hair as it was damaged beyond repair, even the magical kind. He cast a shearing charm, and removed all of the matted hair. When he was done her hair reached the nape of her neck. Much better he thought. Now that she was presentable he began to truly examine her. His eyes were refusing to believe what his eyes were seeing. This could not be the brightest student that he ever had the pleasure to teach, not that he would ever had admitted that to her or anyone else. Nevertheless, here she was and he had to find out why. How was it possible that Hermione Granger ended up as a street tramp in muggle London, when she should have been hailed as a hero of the wizarding world. The questions were endless, but he would have the answers soon enough. He supposed that she would have questions as well, not that he was completely disposed to answer them, but he was prepared for her to ask anyway.

He had not been prepared to find this woman of all people, in this condition. The telltale marks on her arms already gave him a clue as to what she had been doing to herself. He had seen the same kind of marks before on his own father. She would have to go to hell and back as there were no magical solutions for this muggle addiction. There were potions that could help with the side-affects, but she would have to break the addiction the hard way. He almost felt bad for her. In all the months that he had been in hiding he was never curious about the outcome of the war. He had assumed the Potter boy would defeat the Dark Lord, and that everyone would live happily ever after. Now he wondered if this was the case. How else could he explain the girl's turn for the very worst; when he and everyone else had expected nothing but the very best from her.

~o0o~

Hermione stirred from what seemed like the strangest dream she ever had. It was more like a nightmare actually, Professor Snape was alive and he had disarmed her. It was at that precise moment when she took in her surroundings and realized that she had not been dreaming. She was in strange room and was wearing a night gown that was about two sizes too big. She put her hands on her hair as she realized that it had been cut. The first thought that came to her mind was that she was being held prisoner. It reminded her of when she had been held at Malfoy Manor. Fear set in and her ability to rationalize abandoned her, and she started screaming at the top of lungs.

Severus heard the girl screaming form the kitchen where he was having a late breakfast. It did not sound good. He quickly abandoned his toast and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. When he entered the room she started screaming louder or so he thought. He had to calm her down, so he did the only thing that he thought might work. He sat down on the bed and held her, rocking her gently. "Hush child," he whispered "you're going to be alright." He was unsure if it was right thing to do but it was something that he had longed for when he woke up after a nightmare when he was a child. It seemed to be working the screams subsided and she began sobbing. He did not let her go until she had shed her last tear. Severus disliked pity, but he could help but feel just that for the girl in arms. How much grief could one human being endure, he had his own share of it and he felt the sadness coming from her. He was never very good with emotions, this included his own, but his heart went out to her. Dealing with her emotional outburst had been more difficult than he thought. He had to suppress his own emotions for the moment if he was going to help her.

Holding her so close he couldn't but notice how frail she was. Nothing more than a sack of bones with skin attached. He could feel her entire ribcage, and this shocked even more than her tears. He recalled that she had not been the kind of girl that would succumb to tears, even when had berated her. There had been many students that he had reduced to tears during his tenure at Hogwarts, but this girl had not been one of them. Well, there had been that the time when he said he saw no difference in her teeth, but that had been a personal attack and not one on her potions making skills. He couldn't help thinking that there was so much to atone for when she interrupted his thoughts by looking up at him. He noted that she didn't pull away from him.

"Professor Snape, where are we?" She questioned him timidly.

He ignored her question and proceeded to ask one of his own. "Ms. Granger, how is it that you have come to be in this state?" His tone was gruff, not unlike how he would have questioned a student who was out in the corridors after curfew. Realizing that he would not get much out of her that way he softened his voice and questioned her again. "Ms. Granger, what happened to you? Please tell me."

"I... my parents…" she began stuttering incoherently. He waited patiently for her to find the words and was rewarded. "The Death Eaters killed them and it was my fault." She started crying again and he tried his best not to lose patience.

He sighed deeply, hoping that he wouldn't regret his decision to bring her to his home. Now that she was here he needed answers. The best way to get them would be to thread softly. "Tell me Miss Granger, how was that your fault?"

"I couldn't protect them," she answered meekly, tears streaming down her sunken cheeks.

"Ms. Granger you couldn't be in two places at once, now could you?" He tried remaining calm. Her state of mind was fragile, but he would try to appeal to her logical side. She had been known for that as a student, if he recalled correctly. "Not even the most powerful wizard could do that."

She did not answer him. What he said was logical but, even still, she couldn't help but feel like everything was her fault.

Her lack of response did not deter from moving forward with the interrogation. He dubbed it such, for that is what it was. He would find out as much as he could from the girl. "Miss Granger, do tell, what of Messer's Potter and Weasley? I can't imagine that your friends would abandon you when it was painfully obvious that you needed them."

The mention of friends made her think of Othello, and this gave her the perfect opportunity to change the subject. "Where is Othello?"

"If you are referring to that mangy dog that was with you in the park," he smirked as he was almost impressed by her little tactic. "He is probably out wreaking havoc in my gardens."

She glared at him and said with a burst of emotion, "my dog does not have mange." As soon as she realized to whom she was speaking to she immediately apologized. "I'm sorry sir, thank you for bringing him."

"You are welcome Miss Granger, and I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten your manners." The timbre of his voice still low with an obvious threat behind it, that any former student would recognize immediately. "Nevertheless, it does not mean that you will get away with changing the subject."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to gather her thoughts. Hermione was beginning to shake and in her current position she would not be able to do anything to satisfy her craving. She wanted to answer the question in a way that would placate him with the hopes that he would leave alone. "Ron and Harry, they..."

Just as she was about to explain, her body began to convulse violently and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He was aware of the signs and had already prepared for it. He summoned a potion, forced her mouth open and poured the contents of the vial down her throat. There was nothing he could do about what was happening to her and the potion could not be administered beforehand. Thankfully the potion took effect almost immediately and the convulsions ceased, but he would not be able to question her until she woke up again. Even then he knew that it would be difficult as this process would inevitably repeat itself. He just hoped that she would be strong enough to survive it.


	6. Questions and Answers

Waking the Dead – Chapter 6 – Questions and Answers

When Hermione woke up, Severus was by her side. She was startled by his presence, but she tried not to show it. There were a million questions she wanted to ask him, but she did not have the energy to ask them. He on the other hand was more than ready to question her.

"Ms. Granger, you may not be ready to answer my questions but you will. There are things that I need to know." He spoke swiftly and firmly, though not cruelly.

"Yes sir." she replied, looking down at her hands.

"Was Potter not victorious against the Dark Lord?" he inquired, raising one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes sir, he was." she said, almost numbly.

"Then tell me, how is it that you have come to be in such a state." He was genuinely concerned for her, and he simply couldn't understand what could have caused her to become an addict to muggle drugs.

"After my parents were killed," the tears began to roll down her pale cheeks when she spoke of them, "I just wanted to forget everything." Her face and tone took on a haunted tint.

"You're telling me that your friends just abandoned you after your parents were killed? I find that hard to believe Ms. Granger." Severus said, taking her hand in his and speaking gently, with a sad twinge to his deep voice.

"I just left, disappeared." She raised her eyes to stare at the wall opposite her, over his shoulder.

"The substance abuse, when did that start?" He said with a sigh. He had been building up to this. He needed to know why she had turned to such means.

Her head snapped to as she looked at him wide eyed, shocked by his knowledge of such things.

"Oh yes Ms. Granger, I know. You forget that I grew up in a muggle home." he said, looking her in the eye as tears continued to stream down her face.

She lowered her eyes and in a low voice responded, "it didn't start right away. I met a man who offered me something to help me forget. I knew it was wrong, but I just wanted to forget." a sob escaped her as her shoulders shook.

He wanted to berate her, to snap into Professor mode and punish her for doing such an awful thing to herself, but found that he just couldn't do it. All the fire that was once in her was clearly gone; the girl that he once took pleasure in baiting was gone. She had been replaced by this mere caricature of a person, so distorted and confused that she didn't know how she should act, or who she should be.

"Ms. Granger, are you well enough to stand?" he said, rising slowly from the spot next to her, her hand still clasped in his.

"I think so sir." she said, taking a deep shuddering breath as she wiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand.

He offered his other hand and she took it. She rose, but was a little shaky on her feet. He put his arm around her shoulder to steady her.

"Thank you sir." she said, keeping her eyes downcast.

"You are quite welcome," he responded as he guided her towards the balcony outside her room. "Come. We will have lunch outside it's a lovely day." he remarked as he looked out one of the windows at the shining sun.

"I'm not hungry," she began to protest.

He glared at her knowing full well that in her frail condition it would have the same effect it would on a first year. "You will eat Ms. Granger. You are too thin, and have gone under nourished for far too long. Do not think for one minute that I will allow that to continue while you are under my care." He set her down in one of the chairs, and they served themselves.

"Why do you care?" she asked slowly, her voice full of neglected pain as she took a bite of toast.

"Perhaps I should have left you to cast whatever spell you intended upon yourself? What were you doing anyway? Trying to kill your-self? You would not have been successful in your weakened condition." Mentally, he berated himself for speaking so harshly to such a damaged young woman.

"I was trying to obliviate myself," she said in a voice that was barely audible.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I was trying to obliviate myself." she said again, a bit stronger.

He had thought that was what she had said. He certainly couldn't blame her for wanting to forget. There were more moments in life that he wanted to forget more than he wanted to remember those he cared to. But always those moments had won over the desire to forget everything.

"You know that there are more effective ways to remove burdensome memories" he explained.

"Yes, I am very well aware of that, but as I didn't have access to any of those, I chose the only one that was available." she said, sounding quite melancholy.

"Allow me to assist you then. I can erase your memory, but keep in mind Ms. Granger that the good will have to go with the bad. I will have to erase all traces of them from your memory." He spoke, of course, of her parents.

"Why? Couldn't you just erase the part where they were murdered?" she asked sounding very regretful to have to forget her family forever.

"What would you do if you thought that they were still alive?" he said, looking her in the eye sadly.

"I would search for them." she said, as it dawned on her.

"Of course you would, and then you have to relive it all over again. Is that what you want?" he asked, searching her eyes as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"No it's not. What other means would be available to me other than a complete obliviate sir?" she asked.

"Do you trust me Ms. Granger?"

"Yes sir, I do." she said with no hesitation.

"Then I gather that you viewed my memories along with Mr. Potter?" he said, as he recalled giving his memories to the boy when he "died" at Voldemort's hand.

"Yes Professor we did. If you must know..." she paused. She felt shame now that she knew he was alive. His memories were a private thing and not something to bandy about. "I never took what you had to do at face value. I didn't pretend to know why, but it didn't make sense. The way Harry told us what happened, well, it just didn't seem right."

He snapped back into professor mode once again. Six years of doing this to her just made it reflex by now. "Congratulations, Ms. Granger, on what was probably your first original thought." Damn it. He let his own emotions control the situation. He could not blame her for looking at the memories of what she believed was a dead man.

She flinched at the sound of his words and her eyes became moist with unshed tears. He admired her determination not to cry, and he groaned.

"My apologies Ms. Granger," he softened his voice as much as he possibly could, "old habits die hard I'm afraid."

"I did use the library to figure out who you were, that is who the 'half -blood prince' was anyway." she retorted, with as much moxy as she could muster in her state.

"Touché Ms. Granger, job well done." he said, nodding his head.

She smiled up at him, tears still threatening to spill. He wanted to help her, and this meant not berating her in the usual manner, nor yet at any rate. She was much too sensitive now.

"Professor Snape," she asked in an effort to change the subject. "May I ask you something personal?"

"Ms. Granger, I am no longer your professor, nor anyone else's. Dead men do not teach." he said.

"What should I call you, then, sir?" she asked.

"My actual title has lost its appeal after serving two masters for so many years. Mr. Snape will do."

"Mr. Snape, how is it that you are still alive?" the name tasted strange on her tongue.

"There were certain... precautions I took. I did prepare to be attacked by that monster at some point." he said, remembering the snake he used to serve, whether a spy or not.

"There was so much blood." she whispered.

"Yes Ms. Granger, I will not deny that it was very painful and that I was very weak for a long time afterwards."

"I am glad you survived sir." she said, looking down again, as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

He smirked at her. Of course she was happy that he had lived. She would still be out there doing, Merlin knows what to survive if he wasn't alive! Yet he could not see any of this in her eyes. She appeared to be genuine in her words. She was just, happy that he had managed to survive that attack and affirmed it by saying so in true Gryffindor fashion. Rather disgusting.

"It's not just because you rescued me sir, but because you deserved better than to die on the floor of that dingy old shack."

Her comments unnerved him. Nobody actually ever cared about what happened to him. He was certain that no one missed him. Even those who said that they cared were only really concerned about his work in potions and spying, and not necessarily his person. The only person who had ever cared for him had abandoned him, though he never blamed her or held it against her. He had loved her far too much for that. What was it about this girl that reminded him of Lily, and what could make her care? He had done nothing to earn that from her. Respect perhaps, out of fear, but nothing more.

"Mr. Snape, can we go inside now? I feel cold." He looked at their nearly empty plates and nodded.

The cold she was feeling had nothing to with the weather. They both knew this, but he took her inside anyway. Knowing that she was going to need the bathroom soon enough, he led her in that direction. He called Poppet to tend to her in his stead to spare her from any shame she may be feeling. Breaking an addiction like hers would be agonizing enough without an invasion of privacy. Luckily for her he had potions on hand that would help alleviate the pain and would help settle her stomach. That is if she could manage to swallow them.

~o0o~

Hermione was sitting on a large rock in the garden enjoying the unusually warm fall weather. It had been five months since Severus had rescued her from herself. Physically she had improved drastically; mentally, she was no better than she had been a year ago. She would think about him often. How he had managed to survive, how he had been so kind to her. Never in all her years did she imagine him being this kind or helping her as he had, yet here they were.

This was such a lovely place. She couldn't help but feel bad about having to leave it one day. Her former professor was not the most amiable person at times, but living with him had not been so bad. He left her to own devices when he was not caring for her. He even gave her access to his library, with the exception of the tomes that related to the dark arts. Her life had been pleasant during these months. The attacks had been less frequent and the severity of the attacks had decreased drastically. She sighed with contentment and moved from the rock to a shady spot under a tree. Othello was at her heels, so she sat on the ground and played with him, much to his pleasure.

~o0o~

Severus watched her frolicking on the grass with the dog from an open window in his study. He was pleased with the improvements in her physical condition. She still took several potions daily including a vitamin potion, but at this stage it was not her physical condition that concerned him. She had gained some weight since she could now ingest food regularly, but was still somewhat frail. She had opted keep her hair short since it was easier to care for. He couldn't help but think that it suited her this way. It was shoulder length and she allowed him to trim it to keep that way.

He was beginning to wonder why she had not asked for her wand as of yet. When she had first arrived he would not have returned it if she had, but now he knew that she was ready for it, yet she had not inquired after it. This new Hermione confused him. The know it all little girl he understood, but this serene woman he could not. She only asked questions when it was necessary. Her questions regarding the potions she imbibed were not about what he put in them, but about how they would affect her. She did what she was told without question. He almost believed that she trusted him.

Yes, she trusted him with herself physically, but mentally was another matter. They hadn't spoken about what happened to her since the first days and he didn't push for more. The fact was that she would probably never open up about to him about it. Perhaps she would open up to her friends when they were reunited and get the healing she so desperately needed. She was nearly ready to leave his side. There would be nothing he could do to keep her.

Why was he thinking about keeping her at his side? He couldn't see any logic in it. Perhaps it was because he had been alone for so long. He longed for human contact and had received it in the form of this very needy young woman. In truth it was not so bad. He could admit to himself that he enjoyed her company. He would not ever admit it to anyone else, not that there was anyone else around. She had represented a pleasant change in his life, even when he had been tending to her illness. She didn't bombard him with questions like she did when she was student. Would his desire to keep her close change if she became that person again? It did not matter really, this was not about him. If sending her away would help, it was what he was going to do.

Severus left his study and went out to speak with Hermione. It was time for her to go home. He took her wand out of the desk drawer and put it in his pocket. When he found her she had dozed off on the grass with Othello by her side. He called out to her.

"Ms. Granger."

She snapped her eyes open and smiled up at him. He remained impassive but was glad to see her smiling.

"Yes Mr. Snape?"

"Ms. Granger there is something we need to discuss." He said, a bit regretfully.

Worry lit her eyes. "Have I done something wrong sir?"

"No Ms. Granger, you've done nothing wrong." he reassured her.

She was still frail in spite of the improvements to her health. He didn't want to frighten her.

"Ms. Granger, I just want to know, why you haven't asked for your wand." he watched as she pondered the thought.

"I just didn't have a need for it sir." She responded with a confidence that reminded him of his student of old.

"You are unarmed in the presence of a known enemy and you didn't have a need for it?" his right eyebrow raised itself in its familiar fashion.

"You are not my enemy and if I had been in any danger you would have protected me." She stated with a certainty that baffled him, and left him wondering how she could trust him. "Besides it's not as if I had the strength to use it." she shrugged.

"How do you know that I would protect you?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest and drumming his long fingers on his elbow.

"It's what you have always done sir."

He did not respond to this, he just reached for the wand in his pocket and handed it to her.

"Ms. Granger, it's time that you remember that you are a witch." he sighed.

"Thank you sir," she said and smiled shyly at him.

"I suggest you start slowly." he recommended.

"Sir, I'm not sure I know how anymore." she said sadly.

"Nonsense, Ms. Granger, you were formidable before and you will be again. Your magic is a part of you and you need to build it up if you are to recover completely."

"Yes sir."

He wanted to bring up the subject of sending her back to her friends, but was unsure of how to do so. He was really hoping that she would do that part herself. He didn't want to _send_ her away. As reluctant as he had been to admit before, he knew now that he longed for her to stay with him. He knew that this was not for her benefit, but his. If her healing were to ever be complete she would have to be with those she truly loved. Nobody knew that better than Severus. However for him that had not been possible. The only people he had ever loved or that had loved him were all dead, the first by the hands of his father, another by the hands of his master, and the last at his own hands. There was always Minerva, and he did feel that she had cared for his as a mother would, but that relationship had obviously become strained during his tenure as headmaster. He would never know that forgiveness, but he would not deny her that chance. As soon as her magic was strong enough he would release her. Even if doing so was painful. Even if it meant letting go of his only contact to the world. He was glad to have her for however long it lasted, and he would cherish the time with her until the day he died.

~o0o~

The wedding of Ron Weasley and Susan Bones took place two years and two months after the fall of he-must-not-be-named. It had not been nearly as large as Harry and Ginny's wedding, but a great number of people had been in attendance. Among these were members of the Order of the Phoenix, Ministry officials, and members of the press. The wedding of Harry Potter's best friend was news worthy after all.

Ron was truly happy, she was a beautiful witch and looked even more so in her traditional wedding robes. Her long blond hair was piled high on her head and Ron longed to be alone with her to take it down and run his fingers through it. He was so glad that he had listened to Ginny. When she told him that he would end up like Snape, alone and miserable pining after a dead woman, this made him snap out of his obsession with Hermione's ghost.

Yes, he was happy. Oh, Merlin, he still missed her.


	7. A Sleeping Witch Stirs

Waking the Dead – Chapter 7 – A Sleeping Witch Stirs

Eight years after the down of Voldemort

Harry Potter had worked for nearly eight years just for this day. It actually took so long to get here because he had chosen to use all the proper channels that were available, and the ministry simply was not interested in hearing his case. Dead Death Eaters were not their concern. Harry opted to go about it this way because he knew that Snape would appreciate it. He always hated rule breakers so he tried to go by the book, but when all sources had been used, he appealed to the Minister of Magic himself. He never made a habit of using his fame and his hero status to obtain any advantages but, this was a special case. He knew that Snape would have hated him even more for that, but it could no longer be helped. If he was ever going to clear his name Harry was going to have to take drastic measures.

When the formal hearing at the Wizengamot concerning Severus Snape was held, all the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix were present. Harry had been glad for the support. Considering that they had lost a quite a few of their number in the battle of Hogwarts, none seemed to blame Snape for it. The press was there as well. Everyone in the wizarding world was curious about what the "famous Harry Potter" had to say concerning the former Headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was sitting in the front row. She was looking at what was now an empty portrait, expecting its occupant to make an appearance shortly. She knew he would come, they had spoken earlier. She and the members of the Order knew the truth about Severus, but now perhaps the _world_ would know. She wasn't entirely certain how she felt about that. The fact remained that he had killed Albus, even if it was at his own request. She did believe that his name should be cleared of treason, but she was still resentful that both men chose not to confide in her.

The hearing began and the room went completely silent. Harry spoke with a confidence that he never possessed as a youth, and all those present were giving him their undivided attention. "Ladies and gentleman, for the past eight years I have been trying to bring this case before you. In spite of its importance to our community and our history, no one has cared to listen until today."

This put everyone on the edge of their seats; almost as if they were afraid they would miss something, some small detail, and regret it later. "I am here today to discuss Headmaster Severus Snape and his loyalties. Most of you believe that he was loyal to Lord Voldemort and that he was a Death Eater."

Harry paused for the collective gasp and commotion that filled the room, he had expected it to come, and was therefore patient with them. When they were silent again he continued. "For eight years no one cared about that truth, but I cannot allow history to portray the man that saved my life more times than I can count as a traitor."

Murmurs filled the court room, but were soon quieted when Harry cleared his throat. "Severus Snape was on the side of good and I have proof of this. In this vial," he held it up for all to see, are memories given to me by Severus Snape himself before his untimely death."

He paused again for affect, even though he knew he had them. "They contain the proof of his innocence. It is my belief that he would not want anyone to view these, but the circumstances have forced my hand to do otherwise. The memories have been authenticated by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and now I will make them public."

He poured the contents of the vial into a special pensieve that would allow all present to see the memories. It was almost like a muggle movie. He had opted to not show the memories of Snape's childhood, those he had deemed too personal, and the man deserved _some_ privacy even in death. The portrait that had been empty at the beginning of the proceedings was now occupied, and the figure of Albus Dumbledore nodded in approval at Harry's choice. This was not lost on those present; in fact, it put them more at ease. If Dumbledore agreed with what Harry was doing, than they agreed.

When the last of the memories played out Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt rose from his chair and spoke. "Let it be stated for the record, both legal and historical, that Severus Snape was innocent of the murder of Albus Dumbledore and being a Death Eater. Headmaster Severus Snape was a hero and will be awarded an Order of Merlin, first class. This hearing is officially adjourned. Any questions the press may have will be addressed in the atrium."

Kingsley and Harry exited the court room followed by the press. He could hardly believe it, they had finally done it. After answering the questions Harry went home to his wife. Ginny could not be present since she was too far along in her pregnancy for apparition or floo travel. This was to be their last child and they had agreed that if it was a boy they would name him Albus Severus, after the two men who sacrificed everything to make their happiness possible.

~o0o~

He found her out by the small grave under the shade tree he had made for Othello when he passed.

"Hermione," he called out to her. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"It's been a long time since you've been here." he remarked, standing near her with his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Yes it has." she said, sounding thoughtful.

He allowed her to linger there as he thought of the last time she had come to this place. It had been the first time he had used her given name.

~o0o~

_He found her by the grave crying uncontrollably and feared that her health would once again deteriorate. _

"_Hermione, let's go inside." He pleaded with the broken girl, but she would not move. Not even the shock of his using her given name moved her. She was inconsolable and there seemed to be nothing he could do to fix it. He never had patience for a woman's tears, even as a head of house. The girls knew better than to seek him out after their first year, but she was no Slytherin first year, this was his friend, he had to do something. He crouched down beside her, "come little one, you'll catch your death out here." _

_That seemed to work. The use of an endearment caused her to look up at him. It had been so unexpected for them both. Tears were still rolling down her face but she was calm, so he scooped her up in his arms and proceeded to take her inside._

_She leaned into his chest seeking his warmth, "Mr. Snape?" she said softly._

"_Severus." he corrected, deciding that was what he wished her to call him from now on._

"_Severus?" she said, the word sounding odd on her tongue. _

"_Yes Hermione?" he smirked, finding it amusing how awkward it was for her to say his name._

"_Thank you." she whispered. He nodded and gave her a small reassuring squeeze._

~o0o~

He knew why she was here. He had feared that this day would come, yet there was nothing he could do to prevent it. She was leaving him. They had become friends on that day, which seemed so long ago in retrospect. He was loathing the fact that he was losing her, and loathing the fact that he loathed losing her. Hermione had become close to him and could sense when something was wrong. She also knew that he would never speak about it. He would stand by with his arms folded across his chest bearing the pain in silence. She also knew that she would have to be the one to speak.

"Severus, you're not losing me. I will always be your friend." she tried to reassure him, looking over her shoulder at him.

It always amazed him how she always seemed to know how he was feeling. She knew him so well. Still he did not speak, not wanting to let her know the depth of these feelings, how much he feared losing her.

"You know how much I care for you, don't you?" she asked softly, looking into his eyes searchingly.

He still refused to speak. She did not want to lose him either, he had come to mean everything to her. For the past seven years he had been the center of her world. She rose from the ground and turned to face him. "Oh Severus" she said as she embraced him. He stiffened briefly but then returned it. Finally he spoke.

"Hermione, I will miss you." he said slowly, putting his hand on her head and sounding emotionally torn.

"And I you." she replied, still wrapped around him in their embrace.

"You know that I would never deprive you of living your life." he said.

"Yes I know that Severus." she said in an "Of course I know that" tone, not cocky... understanding.

"Then go little one, and live the life you were meant to live." he said, holding her at arms-length and looking into her face.

"I will never abandon you Severus. I truly wish that you would come with me," she said.

"You know that is not possible." he said automatically. He wished it too, so badly he wished it could be possible.

"It could be, you're not guilty of any crime." she said, emotion thickening her voice as she looked at him in exasperation.

"Hermione, I am guilty of many crimes." He couldn't go with her. He knew he couldn't. Why wouldn't she save them both the pain this would cause and stop talking about it?

"Severus..." she began again.

"No. I could never return. They would not accept me as readily as you have, and the fact remains that I killed Albus. That was an unforgivable crime, no matter the circumstances." He said, turning away.

"You are a man of honor, I can and will attest to that." She said, following him as he began to walk away.

"Thank you little one for such faith, but it is not necessary. Now go." he waved her away, afraid to look for fear that he would give in.

She walked around him slowly, stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek gently. She looked into his eyes once more, her own filled with tears, and then turned and disapparated on the spot. Severus stood there for what seemed hours, knowing that he would probably never see her again. Had he been an emotional man, he probably would have cried.

~o0o~

The first thing Hermione decided was to pay her parents' attorney a visit. Fortunately for her, he had been an old family friend and had recognized her immediately. Since he had control of her inheritance until she could be declared dead legally, restoring it would be fairly simple. All she had to do was prove who she was to the court and give an account as to her whereabouts for the past eight years. That part proved more difficult than Hermione thought. She did not like speaking about what happened after her parents died. It was hard for her to explain, but they believed that she secluded herself in the country due to the great grief.

The courts awarded her full access to her inheritance. As soon as everything was settled, she opened up her parents' home. These were the times she was truly glad that she was a witch. If she had to clean her house the muggle way it would have required a cleaning crew. Even with magic it took several days. She would have probably would have finished sooner, but her neighbors kept stopping by offering help and bringing food. Every time this happened she had to hide her wand and pretend to be cleaning the muggle way. It was very annoying and she was glad when they finally stopped showing up.

After she was done with the cleaning and the neighbors were sure that she was alright, Hermione was truly alone. She was afraid for the first time in her life of being alone. She had decided that she would return and it had seemed simple enough, but there was nothing that actually tied her to the world of muggles, but the world of wizards was another matter. She wondered what would they say when they found out. Would they be angry at her? She was certain that they had presumed she was dead. They would not have searched for her among muggles, and even if they had it would have been impossible to track her. She had rarely used her magic at that time of her life. After thinking and brooding for several days, she finally worked up her courage, and decided that it was time to re-enter the wizarding world. She thought it best to go the place that she had called home for six years, Hogwarts. She decided to start there since she had no clue as to the whereabouts of her friends. Tomorrow morning would be the start of her new life.

A/N: I know Albus Severus was the middle child, but having him as the third child is a plot device for this story.


	8. The Awakening of Hermione Granger

Waking the Dead - Chapter 8 – The Awakening of Hermione Granger

Ginny Potter marveled at the sight of her youngest child Albus Severus. He had inherited his father's dark hair and shimmering green eyes, but he had her milky complexion. He slept so peacefully in her arms, and unlike her other children, he rarely fussed. Ginny was glad that Harry had been able to clear the name of Severus Snape. It would have been awkward having to explain why their son was named after the man who murdered Dumbledore and betrayed the Order of the Phoenix. She was also thankful that her children were growing up without the threat of war looming over them. She now understood why her mum was always worried so much; losing Fred had been very hard on everyone and Ginny hoped that she would never experience the loss of a child. She enjoyed the moments of peace that rarely came in her busy household. The other children were with Harry. He had an appointment with Professor McGonagall. After a very successful Qudditch career, he decided to retire while he still had all of his limbs intact. If all went well, he would be assuming the position of flying instructor at Hogwarts. He would be replacing Madam Hooch who had finally decided to hang up her broom.

~o0o~

Hermione decided to apparate near the shrieking shack, since it was usually deserted. It had amazed her that the building still stood. The magic in it must have been really powerful. Thinking that Severus nearly died there sent shivers down her spine. "Poor man has suffered so much," she said to herself, as she entered. It took everything within her to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. She felt rather silly; there was no need to cry. After all, he was very much alive, and more importantly he was her friend. The place he held in her heart was as big as the spots for Ron and Harry

Deciding that she had wasted enough time staring at the shack, Hermione turned her back on it and started up the path that led to the castle. It was the same as ever, and she realized as she walked slowly toward her former school that it probably hadn't changed in a thousand years. As she made her approach she noted that the gates were closed. She was wondering how she would gain entrance since it was summer time and there seemed to be no one about. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she did not see two small children flying toy broom sticks over the grounds. As she came face- to- face with the main gate, one of them flew towards her and greeted her.

"Hello, miss," said the black haired boy as he flew around in a small circle behind the gates.

"Hello there, my name is Hermione, what's yours?" she asked, curious as to why two small children would be playing on the grounds in the middle of summer.

Before he could respond, a red headed girl called out, "Look it's Daddy."

Hermione's heart froze when she saw who their father was. She wasn't ready to face Harry just yet, but ready or not here he was. There was no place for her to hide now, and technically she was on the grounds and could not apparate away either. She remained there at the gates unable to move from her spot before the gates, frozen in shock at seeing her old friend and what appeared to be his children.

~o0o~

Harry and Minerva were walking outside of the castle to where the children were playing. He looked towards the gates where there was a young woman waiting to enter. As they came closer to the gates, Harry took hold of Minerva's hand. The old witch had not yet realized who was waiting outside and turned to Harry and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Minerva," he spoke slowly hardly believing the words about to come out of his mouth. "It's Hermione."

"Dear God, it can't be." she replied, placing an aged hand over her heart.

"It seems impossible, but it is her." Harry was shocked. He did not think his friend was alive until today, and for eight years, it appeared, he had been misled.

Minerva pointed her wand toward the gates and they opened, allowing Hermione entrance to the grounds. Minerva took a deep breath to regain her composure. Had she not seen Hermione with her own two eyes, she would have not believed it. The young woman's appearance had not changed much since her days as a student, with the exception of her hair which was now cut at shoulder length and much more manageable. The gates had been opened, but she seemed to be frozen in the spot where she stood. Harry let go of Minerva's hand and ran towards his best friend. "Hermione? Merlin, I thought... is it really you?" He asked as he pulled her into bear hug that nearly left her breathless.

"Yes, Harry, it's really me, I'm here and I'm back," the tears were once again threatening to spill but this time, she was unable to hold them back and the dam burst and tears flowed freely down her cheeks, which were still slightly pale from the shock of seeing her best friend, for the first time in years, and his children.

"Hermione... we all thought you were dead." Harry said, holding her at arms-length and looking her over as if to make sure she was really there.

The guilt and the shame were taking over her once again, and she began to sob heavily, shaking with the exertion of it all. Harry took her in his arms and held her until the tears stopped. He handed her a handkerchief to dry her face. Harry continued to hold her waiting for her to speak, but waiting patiently for a time when she had composed herself enough. When her tears ceased, she took a deep, shuddering breath and spoke. "After what happened to my parents... I was dead. I was so haunted, Harry, so much has happened. Harry, so much, and after I had... recovered somewhat, well... I wanted to come back, but I was too ashamed. I couldn't face you... any of you."

Minerva finally moved towards the duo and said "Hermione, we love so much. You were so more than a student to me, you have always been more like a daughter. Whatever happened to you is alright with us... all that matters now is that you are here now."

Hermione began to cry again in earnest. Her former professor's speech had moved her deeply. She always knew that Harry would readily accept her without explanation, but did not expect it from others. That is why she sought Minerva out first. She wanted a less biased opinion. She didn't plan on explaining where she had been for the past eight years, though, to anyone. The first year was much too shameful, and she would not reveal Severus' secret. Lying to these people would not be an option, so she would give them a version of the truth. What shocked her most was that they were not asking for any explanations as of yet. They were just glad that she was alive... and she was back.

"Come child, let's go inside and have some tea. This is truly a happy day for us." The usual stern voice that Hermione was used to hearing was gone, to be replaced by what sounded like a giddy school girl who had just gotten some candy.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're okay. The trio was so incomplete without you." His voice was thick with emotion, and she smiled thinking to herself that some things never change. Harry still wore his heart on his sleeve, and she could read him like a book. He called his children to them so that they were not alone on the grounds when they entered the castle.

Hermione knew that the warm feeling wouldn't last. The questions that they were dying to ask would come sooner or later. It was best this way she supposed. What she didn't want was to be asked over and over again. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to. She had so many questions of her own to ask. After all, she reasoned, the world didn't stop turning just because she had chosen to drop out of it for a while. She said little during their reunion, she just absorbed everything around her. Harry had children, and the red hair on the girl made it plain to see who their mother was. She was glad that they had gotten back together. Harry deserved to be happy after his horrible childhood. He looked tan and healthy, better than he did when they were students. The years had been kind to Harry and she couldn't help but notice.

Harry watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye as they walked up the path that led to the castle. He couldn't get over the fact that she had been alive all this time. The guilt never left him, the thought that he had failed her. They all did, but he felt as if it were his burden to bear. He had been so caught up in the victory that he had foolishly believed that she would truly be alright on her own. She looked so small and thin, he had to fight the urge to pick her up and carry her to castle. His thoughts were interrupted by his daughter.

"Daddy who's that lady?" she said curiously.

"That's Hermione Granger, your Uncle Ron's and my best friend." he replied, taking her small hand in his, but never looking away from Hermione.

"Is she really Daddy? Mum talks about her sometimes. Says she hopes we do as well in school as she did." said the little girl as her father picked her up.

"Hermione was the best in our year, probably the best in the whole school." Harry said, poking his daughter lightly on the nose.

"Wow Dad! But didn't she die after the war?" she said, playing with Harry's collar.

"We thought so, honey. Now, if you keep asking so many questions you will be just like her. She always had questions; it used to drive Professor Snape insane."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Severus' name. Minerva turned to her and asked softly "Are you alright dear?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine, just a little tired." Hermione said, quickly falling back into step with the older woman.

They continued their trek which ended in Minerva's sitting room. Tea was a grand affair, as are most meals at Hogwarts. When everyone had their fill the questions began. Harry let Minerva do all of the talking. He would have time with her later if she had anything more to say.

"Hermione, where have been all this time?" Minerva asked placing her tea cup on a small saucer on her small doily covered table.

"The first year I wandered through the streets of London." Hermione answered.

"Oh! Harry looked up at her and shook his head slightly, sighing as though frustrated with her. Hermione saw this and knew he blamed himself, as he always did.

"The rest of the time I spent with S... a friend in the country." Hermione said, thinking quickly.

"Was it a male friend? Are you married?" the Professor asked, slightly intrigued.

"Goodness no, my friend is male, but our relationship was not of that nature. He was just someone who gave me shelter when I needed it most." Hermione replied, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad that someone was caring for you, but why didn't you come back to us sooner?"

Hermione did her best to answer truthfully without revealing too much. "I was at peace. Coming back meant facing things I was not ready to confront."

Sensing that there was more to the story than the girl was ready or willing to tell Minerva responded, "well dear, you will have to confront your past sooner or later."

"Yes I know," Hermione said. "I am ready to now."

"Very well, I will leave you in peace now. Thank you for indulging an old woman's curiosity." Minerva patted Hermione's hand, and walked into a back room, leaving her sitting alone with Harry and his children.

Harry used the headmistress' floo to call Ginny to tell her that he would be bringing over a surprise guest for dinner. "Great," she muttered under her breath. It was a good thing she was always prepared for unexpected guests. Her brothers always liked popping in on them, but this was different. Harry didn't normally bring people over without prior warning. She was always prepared for her brothers, but not for actual company. She wasn't exactly dressed for that, she and Al had spent most of the day just lounging about. She sighed then called Kreacher and asked him to set and extra place at the table, while thanking Merlin for house elves.

~o0o~

The children came through the fireplace first and greeted their mother. They were followed by Harry. Had Ginny been a weak woman she probably would have fainted at the sight of the person who followed her husband through the fireplace. "Hermione, is that really you? How? We all thought..." Ginny realized that she was babbling so she closed her mouth and embraced the woman standing before her. "Welcome home, Hermione." she ushered her in and helped her dust off the ashes from her robes, then turned to the children. "Go wash up for dinner." Then she turned to Hermione, "you've meet Lily and James... let's go see the baby." Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs and into the nursery. The baby became excited at the sight of his mother and began kicking his legs furiously. Ginny turned to Hermione and asked her "Would like to hold him?" Hermione stared down at the squirming baby and whispered almost reverently "Yes, I would." The red head nudged her and said "Well, go on, pick him up he won't break." Hermione lifted the baby carefully from his crib. She was awed by the creamy white skin that felt so soft to the touch, and the almond shaped eyes that beheld the stranger holding him with fascination. Finally she focused on the patch of black hair that seemed out of place in contrast to the pale skin. She couldn't help but think of Severus while holding the babe in her arms.

"Hermione, meet Albus Severus Potter." Ginny said, sitting down in a rocking chair in the corner.

"You named him after Se- Snape?" Hermione winced, not at the child's name, but at her near slip using Severus' name.

"Yes, it was only logical that if we used Dumbledore's name that we should give him Snape's name as well. He was just as instrumental in our victory as Dumbledore. Not to mention how devoted he was to protect Harry from harm in spite of his personal feelings." Ginny said, sighing.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense," she said while her eyes where still fastened on the infant in her arms. Tears sprung to her eyes as she wondered if she would ever know the joy of holding her own baby someday. The guilt that constantly plagued her about the harm she had done to her own body began to overwhelm her. The tears began to spill and she was unable to contain them. Ginny stood, took the baby from her, and put him back in the crib. Then she put her arms around her friend. It seemed as if their friendship had remained the same as it had been in school. She seemed impossibly small in her arms, as if she would break if held too tightly. She allowed Hermione to let out all of her frustrations. There would be time for talking later and she was sure that Hermione would not want repeat her story each time she encountered someone from her past. This gave Ginny an idea, but she would share it Hermione later. When Hermione had stopped crying, Ginny conjured a handkerchief for her to dry her face and said "Come, he'll sleep for now. Let's get you some food." They turned to leave and went downstairs to be with the rest of the family.

When the women came downstairs, Harry was levitating dishes from the kitchen into the dining room. The children were playing wizard's chess while waiting for dinner to be served. Ginny took over moving the dishes and dinner was soon served. Hermione felt a kind of warmth that had been missing from her life for so long. Severus had been kind to her, but he was still distant. The few times that they had embraced had been initiated by her. They all knew he was capable of emotion, but not apt at showing it. She knew that he cared; he had more than demonstrated it, even if it was not with affection. How could he, when he had received so little himself. It pained her deeply to think that he was alone again, but she was determined that she would never abandon him. Not after all he had done for her. Life debt did not begin to describe what she felt she owed him.

"Hermione, Hermione." Ginny called to her.

She jumped in her chair, "What? I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"I have an idea. I was thinking of inviting all the members of the Order and a few of our mates to Grimmauld Place. This way you only have to answer questions once."

"Well okay, I guess that makes sense." Hermione agreed, picking up her fork and eating slowly. She wasn't overly thrilled about seeing everyone all at once but, Ginny was right it would avoid having to answer the same questions every time she ran into one of her friends.

~o0o~

The following Saturday everyone gathered at Grimmauld Place just as Ginny planned. Hermione was really happy to see everyone. She granted Colin Creevy1 an interview, who was now a reporter for the Daily Prophet. It was really exciting; she had never given an interview. Sure she had set up the interview Harry gave Rita Skeeter during their fifth year but, this was hardly the same thing. It was now official. Hermione Granger was alive. Heroine Comes Home, the headline read the following day.

When everyone left the house, only the four of them were left. Susan went home to put the children to bed. Ron stayed behind hoping to catch up with his old friend; he kissed his wife good night and said he would be home later. The four of them were soon chatting like when they did when they were at Hogwarts. Hermione felt so happy to be with her friends again. She was finally able to tell them everything. Opening up about her time on the streets and her addiction had been difficult but, she decided her friends had the right to know. The years spent in the country were easier to talk about although keeping Severus' secret was going to be harder than she thought. They tried asking her about her benefactor, but she avoided the questions. She would never reveal his secret, no matter how much they pried. The sooner they accepted that she didn't want to talk about it the better, but Ron persisted.

"Come on Hermione, who is he?" he whined.

"Ron I don't want to talk about!" she said, looking at her shoes.

"Fine Hermione." he said, leaning back in the chair.

Hermione walked over to the fireplace and noticed a newspaper clipping in a frame. She read the headline "Snape Cleared."

"Harry, what's this about?" she asked abruptly, suddenly very thrilled to speak.

"Oh that, of course you don't know about that. We cleared his name." Harry answered.

"It was really Harry who did it." Ginny chimed in.

"Well, he probably wouldn't like that." Hermione responded.

"Why would you say that?" Ron said, now joining the conversation.

"Well Ron, if he were alive he would be in debt to Harry again. He certainly wouldn't like that." she smirked.

"It's a good thing that he's dead isn't it?" Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley, that has to be the most insensitive thing you have ever said!" Hermione gasped.

She ran out of the room leaving Harry and Ginny stunned. Ron ran after her and found her in the back yard crying.

"I'm sorry Hermione" he said, touching her arm.

"Don't be, it's fine." she said, waving him off.

"Why did it bother you so much? You know, about Snape." he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well it just that I know, I know what it's like." she said, hugging herself in the night air, though it was not chilly.

"What, Hermione?" he asked, stepping beside her and looking up at the stars.

"To be an outcast." she whispered.

"You were never an outcast." he said, turning sharply to look at her.

"Yes I was, Ron, you don't know what it was like out there. It made our year on the run seem like a piece of cake." she spat.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." he sighed.

"It's not your fault." she said.

"Hermione... I waited for you as long as I could." he said, looking her in the eye sheepishly.

"It's okay Ron. You thought I was dead. I wouldn't have expected you to wait forever." she replied, shrugging.

"I never stopped loving you Hermione." he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh Ron..." she said, turning toward him.

Before she could finish her thought he grabbed her kissed her. It took her back to the days just after the final battle. She felt as if time had stood still and none of the bad things ever happened to her. 'Hermione, would you like me to take you home?" Ron asked, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Yes, I'd like that." she said, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

They went back inside and said their goodbyes to Harry and Ginny and apparated to her home. When they reached the front door Hermione turned to him to say good night, but he interrupted her yet again with another kiss. It left her feeling breathless and confused. He was no longer the boy she had once loved. He had a wife and a family. So why wasn't she stopping him from kissing her? Her code of honor should have kicked in at this moment, but none of that seemed to matter as he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

1I know Colin is dead but, I needed to revive him.


	9. The Resurection of Severus Snape

Waking the Dead - Chapter 9 - The Resurrection of Severus Snape

Ginny Potter was furious, and with good reason. She had been forced to lie to her sister in law. When Susan floo called to ask if her husband was still asleep, it did not take her to long to figure out where he had slept. That is if he had actually done any sleeping. How could he do this to poor Susan, who had done nothing but love him and had been such a good mother to their children? What she couldn't understand was how Hermione could allow for such a thing to happen. Oh, she was going to give both of them a piece of her mind when she saw them. She woke Harry and asked him to mind the children while she ran a few errands. This was not a complete lie; she did have some things to attend to. Ginny decided not to bother him with what his best friends were up to, there would be time for that later. She put on her cloak and apparated to Hermione's house. They would have some explaining to do.

~o0o~

Hermione woke to the sound of banging on her front door. She opened her eyes and the sight of Ron in her bed sent a wave of nausea through her that was so strong that she nearly lost her balance. She thought that this was the toll her guilt was taking. Quickly, she pulled on a robe and ran down the stairs. The sight of Ginny at her front door made her stomach roll once more and she was sure that she was going to be sick. "So, where is he?" Ginny questioned without any hesitation, sounding slightly resigned, but angry at the same time.

"How..." Hermione began.

"How do I know? Or how could you?" Ginny asked pushing past her friend into the house, glaring all the while.

"I… er... well..." Hermione was still holding the door open and gazing fixedly at the floor.

"I know because Mrs. Ron Weasley flooed early this morning to ask if her husband was awake yet. Hermione, I thought you were better that this. I guess I was mistaken." Ginny said coldly, shaking her head in disgust.

"What's going on here?" asked Ron groggily as he made his way down the stairs in nothing but his underpants, unaware that company had intruded.

"Ronald, go home to your wife. Hermione and I have to talk." Ginny demanded in a voice that sounded eerily like their mother.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ron said, going to stand in front of Hermione.

"Go Ron, please," said Hermione rather meekly almost afraid of crossing Ginny as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Ron turned at this. "Okay Hermione, I'll go, for now." He said pointedly, looking his sister in the eye to get his message across. He went back upstairs, got dressed, and left, closing the door and leaving the two women alone.

"Oh, Ginny, I just got back and I already made a mess of things." Hermione said as they ventured to the living room and she sank to the couch, placing her head in her hands.

"Hermione, Ron is as guilty as you are, if not more so." Ginny said, trying to be comforting, while staying on the guilt trip she knew was necessary.

"I should have put a stop to it, but-" Hermione said, trailing off, her voice slightly muffled by her fingers.

"But what? Why didn't you?" Ginny asked, moving to sit next to her.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Hermione awkwardly stated, stumbling over her words, as she raised her head to look at Ginny.

"Try." Ginny said, looking Hermione fiercely in the eye, determination evident in her voice. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know soon.

Hermione knew that their friendship depended on her explanation. Even if they weren't friends after this she would still have Harry, but even that friendship would be strained at best, once he found out what she had done. Ginny was his wife, and she understood, the opinion that she carried would always come first. She inhaled deeply and did her best to explain.

"I know about Susan and the children, but when he held me it felt as if none of that had ever taken place. Almost as if time had stood still, and we were back at school. Ginny, I'm not in love with him. I don't think I am anyway, but for a moment I just wanted to go back to the time before my parents were killed, before the addiction. I'm so sorry Gin, I won't blame you if you hate me," she said mournfully; she was so confused. She just didn't know what would happen next.

"I don't hate you." Ginny sighed. "I'm very angry at you both right now, but I certainly don't hate you. What I can't understand is how he could have taken advantage of you like that." Ginny said her anger now directed toward someone else entirely.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked her friend, not quite understanding.

"Hermione, you have just been hit with everything so suddenly. Seeing everyone all at once, telling us what happened to you. I feel somewhat responsible, it was all too much." she sighed. She did not feel angry at the woman before her, but her brother would not escape her wrath so easily.

"Ron knew that and he still seduced you, knowing you would probably give in just from the shock." she sighed, pulling a stray strand of fiery hair behind her ear.

"I will have to tell Harry, though. He doesn't know where I am and don't think I could keep something like this to myself. He would know that something is wrong, anyway. I promise you that it will remain between the four of us."

She took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze before standing and walking towards the door. "If you need to talk you know where to find me."

Hermione heard the door shut, and knew she was alone in the house again. The redhead left her both touched and confused. She really did feel the need to talk, but it wasn't Ginny she needed.

~o0o~

Severus was outside enjoying the early morning sun. He stood on a small balcony the overlooked his garden. He glanced over to the marker that indicated where the dog had been buried. This always made him think of her. He usually avoided looking at or going near the place; his pain in losing her was still too fresh. This morning however, his eyes could not help but stray in that direction. Her presence seemed to be everywhere today, and the day had on just dawned. He realized that he missed her terribly. There was nothing to be done, however, for it had been for the best. She was far too bright to remain hidden away in darkness with the likes of him. He tried desperately to think about something else, when he felt that his wards had been breached. There was only one other person that knew of the existence of his home and this was the only person who could get past them. It was almost as if he had brought her there with thoughts. He could scarcely believe she was here! He ran out to greet her, a smile on his face, until he saw her clearly. She was upset; his smile fell and he ran to her, concern evident in his features. He caught her in an embrace.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He questioned her as he gently tilted her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Oh Severus, I've been back less than a week and already made a mess of things. What was I thinking? I should have never gone back. Everyone was better off believing I was dead." She said, shoving away his fingers and turning from him.

Severus knew in his heart that this was not true. How could anyone survive thinking she was dead? But he knew that her mind was very fixed and her mind could not be changed once she had determined what she thought, and if he was ever going to find out what was wrong with her he had to try to calm her down. He had almost never touched her and much less held her unless she initiated the contact between them. She was in great distress and quite obviously needed him for support, and he could not deny her. He placed an arm around her shoulder; "Come, let's go inside and you can tell me what you have done that's so terribly wrong." He said, with a slight note of sarcasm. How could this beautiful creature do any wrong?

She leaned into him, so glad that she had his support. They went inside and she told him everything. She knew that she had nothing to fear from him; he already knew everything about her and had seen her at her worst. He always listened and never judged. During their time together he had become her confidant; there was nothing she would hide from him.

Severus hid his disappointment from her, because it had nothing to do with her. He was quite angry, but did not want to take it out on her, especially not when she was in this state. When she was done speaking he said nothing. He had to rein in his emotions. When he had done that, he extended his hand out to her and pulled her into an embrace. It was the second time he had done so since she had arrived. It was always she who hugged him and showed him affection. Now it was she who had the need for such comfort. While he held her he came to the realization that he missed this as much as he missed her.

He broke the embrace after several minutes and looked down at her. She was refusing to make eye contact. He spoke firmly, but gently to avoid upsetting her any further. "Hermione, look at me."

She looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. "Severus, I'm... I'm so ashamed." then she covered her face with her hands, turning away.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Mr. Weasley clearly took advantage of your vulnerability" Severus said, disgust at the red headed bundle of epidermis that had been capable of such a thing.

"That's what Ginny said." Hermione sniffled.

"Ms. Weasley is quite right,"

"Mrs. Potter," she corrected in a small voice.

"Indeed," he mocked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I can't go back." She sighed. "Not now."

"You must." he declared, although he truly desired for her to stay by his side.

"I can't bear to see anyone." She said quietly, shame in her tone.

He was truly angry now. No one had the right to make his girl feel this way. Hadn't she been through enough? "If I could back I would throttle Weasley."

Her eyes lit up when he said this and he didn't understand why. "You can. Not the part about throttling Ron, I mean you can go back."

"How is that even possible? If it were common knowledge that I was alive I would most certainly be a wanted man." He said, looking at her as though she had gone mad.

"What if I told that your name has been cleared? Harry and the Order fought the ministry and brought your case to the Wizengamot. You've been cleared of all wrong doing." She said, jumping up from her seat, excitement racing through her.

"Potter," he growled in anger.

"Please Severus, don't be angry. Harry meant well." She said, sitting down quickly and grabbing his hand to calm him.

"Of course he did Hermione, but if I went back now, there could be an actual trial. What would everyone think if they had an accurate account of what happened?" He asked, but didn't allow her to answer. "I'll tell you what they will think. They would believe that I chose to remain hidden until such a time that my name would be cleared. They would believe me to be a filthy murderer of my own will who knew he was guilty and ran away to hide until it was thought otherwise!"

"I never thought about it that way." She whispered, looking down.

"Hermione," he sighed, sounding resigned, "the world will open its doors for you. Walk through them. Live your life. My time is over." He said grimly, standing and walking away.

She was not willing to give up on him so easily. She followed him, pleading now, tears in her eyes. "I need you Severus. I know that it's selfish, but you have become an important part of my life. I am unwilling to give up on you." She quickly raced in front of him, halting his trek, and looking into his eyes, angry and determined. "Come with me."

The ice around his heart began to melt at this declaration. He stood there lost in her honey colored eyes. Then and there he was forced to face three undeniable facts. The first was something he had known and accepted since she was twelve years old. He would do anything to protect her. The second was harder to accept. How had he come to succumb to her so easily? There was nothing he could deny her; he would give her everything and anything. She had only to ask. The third truth was the hardest of all. He had been denying that it could even be remotely possible. For the second time in his life he had given his heart to a woman that was completely unattainable.

He had to somehow persuade her to let him go. She would one day fall in love with a man who would be worthy of her. One who could give her the kind of life that she deserved. He would be everything that Severus was not. When that day came his heart would completely break. He could not bear to lose the woman he loved yet again. The only satisfaction he would derive from seeing her with another was that it would not be Potter.

"Hermione, you must let me go." It was all could manage to say, and he hoped it would be enough to convince her.

"Please Severus," she pleaded her eyes never leaving his; she grasped the sleeves on his forearms. "Please!" she was on the verge of a breakdown.

It was more than he could take. He knew that if he denied her, he would lose her completely. She would visit him, he expected that, but as she immersed herself into her new life the visits would be less frequent, and subsequently would stop. Severus was selfish also. He was not going to risk losing his only friend, even if it meant losing everything else.

"Hermione…" she looked at his eyes, her own looking fiercely determined, "if you insist." He sighed. "I trust that you can arrange a meeting with Minerva. I insist on speaking to her before I speak to anyone else. She above anyone deserves an explanation of everything that happened. Then I suppose we can arrange a meeting with Potter." He hissed, still not too fond of the raven haired male, "Since I find myself yet again in his debt."

"Thank you, Severus." she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you." He put his arms around her and held her tightly to him, enjoying having her so close. Had he died right then and there, he would have left the earth a happy man. Much as he relished having her so close, he had to let go. He could never let her know what he was feeling. He pulled out of the embrace but did not release her. In an attempt to hide his emotions, he glared at her, but she didn't even flinch. It amazed how little power he had over her, and how much she had over him. "Have you been eating? You look far to thin." He inquired, switching instantly to protective mode.

"You're one to speak," she retorted, taking in his lean form.

"I worry about your health." He sighed.

"You need not worry. I'm taking care of myself." She said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it for a moment, before letting it go again.

"Not well enough it seems." Gone was the tenderness of just a few moments ago, but this did not disturb Hermione. She knew he cared.

"Don't try and change the subject, we have to arrange a meeting with Minerva." She said.

~o0o~

The meeting had been set for the following Saturday. They would meet at Hermione's home since Severus refused to go to Hogwarts. To ensure that they had no interruptions she told her friends that she would be meeting with Minerva and that she need to speak to her alone. She could tell that Severus was nervous, even though he was hiding it well. She had come to know him quite well and could see right through his facade. She had to stifle the desire to giggle. It would not do to anger him and have him storm out before the meeting even started. Minerva was due to arrive in a few minutes and she was feeling nervous about it as well. In an attempt to calm them both she took his hand in her own and gave it squeeze.

Hermione had decided that it would be best for him to wait in her father's study while she spoke to Minerva. They were waiting there for her to arrive. He watched her carefully; her nerves were clearly on edge. She had been through so much and he did not want her health to suffer. He continued to hold her hand, but remained silent. Thinking this was better than badgering her with his concerns. It was best to get this over with. The sooner it was done, the sooner he could get back to his life. He would not permit any to intrude on him even after they found out the truth. The doorbell rang and he gave her a nod, she released his hand and went to receive their guest. He would remain in the study until she came back to collect him.

She turned to him on the way out. "I'll be back for you as soon as I can." Again he nodded.

"Minerva I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice." She greeted the older witch.

"Well, with it being summer and all it wasn't too hard to get away from the school." She noticed that the younger woman was trembling. "What's wrong child? You're shaking."

"It's... well... I'm sorry, Minerva, please come in." She ushered into her sitting room. "There is something I have to tell you. It's rather important, and I haven't told anyone else."

"It would be best if you just come right out with it, Hermione. Your secret seems to be putting you in distress. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Minerva was concerned for her and wanted to reassure her that she would accept her no matter what.

"It's not all bad, but you may be angry with me all the same. It started when I disappeared."

Hermione proceeded to tell her former teacher about her life on the street, the truth about her addiction, and about being rescued.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The man that I had been living with for the past seven years, I didn't tell the boys about him, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." She said adamantly, making sure Minerva understood why this hadn't been revealed earlier.

"He didn't harm you, did he?" Minerva gasped, a hand flying to her bosom.

"No quite the contrary, I probably would have died without him." Hermione quickly corrected.

"Please Hermione, why are you telling me this now?"

"He's agreed to it now." Hermione said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Come now girl, tell me who is this man?" Minerva said, raising an eyebrow at the girl's odd vagueness.

"I can do better than that, I'll show you. Please wait here, I'll be right back." She got up from the couch and went to the study to retrieve him. When she opened the door the Severus jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in, wand in hand. She was startled by his reaction, but did not comment.

"Come, it's time," was all she said.

She walked over to him and took his hand and they exited the room together. He paused and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze just as she had done for him earlier. They entered the room where Minerva was waiting, hands still clasped. The woman paled at the sight of him. Although she had always suspected that he was still alive, the sight of him shocked her. The words that she longed to speak seemed to elude her. Severus smirked at the speechless witch; he never thought he would live to see the day that Minerva McGonagall would be at a loss for words. There would time to deal with her soon enough, he turned towards Hermione sensing her distress.

"Hermione" concern clearly etched in his eyes.

She let go of his hand; "I'll leave you two alone now." Her eyes were down cast and she was not sure where to look.

He touched her chin gently with his finger tips and forced her to look up at him. "Will you be alright?" he asked so only she could hear.

"Yes, I will be fine," she responded and turned to leave.

He touched her shoulder with his left hand and reached in the pocket of his robes with his right. He handed her a small vial, she questioned him with eyes. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. It had been the closest thing to a smile that either woman had ever witnessed from the usually dour man.

"It is a calming draught, little one," he said tenderly. "Take it and wait for me and the study." She took the vial and left them.

The exchange between her former colleague and student was not lost on Minerva. Had she not seen it with her own eyes she would never have believed it. She finally found her voice.

"Severus Snape, how could you have led us to believe that you have been dead all these years?" she hissed, feigning anger at the man, but of course he saw through it.

"Surely you suspected that it was not true Minerva," the tender look now gone to be replaced by a very familiar scowl.

"After learning where your loyalties were placed it was hard not to believe that it could be possible."

Her voice was bordering on hysteria; she took several deep breaths attempting to calm down. "Even before then, I had my suspicions. The headmaster's office would not have granted you access otherwise."

"Well, Minerva, I am thrilled that you managed to keep those suspicions to yourself." His tone was more condescending than ever.

The hairs on the back of her neck bristled and her nostrils flared. She was ready for an attack. Gryffindors, he thought, all emotion. Detestable. He sat on the chair across from and decided it would be best to end this now. "Minerva, I did not come here to argue with you." He sighed, placing a hand over his eyes and rubbing his temples.

The old woman still had some fight in her and was not willing to back down so easily. "Why did you come here? Why didn't you remain hidden as you have all these years?"

He remained silent, lowering his head to shield his face with his hair.

While Minerva still wanted to argue with him, she decided it would be most prudent to accept his peace offering. "Severus, that night, the night you had to-" She paused; her voice was thick with emotion. "When you had to kill him, I lost you both."

"It was the most difficult thing I ever had to do in my life." He said mostly to himself, his own voice haggard and worn.

"Severus, you haven't answered any of my questions. Why did you come back? You were clearly safe and doing quite well." She said.

Severus refused to answer her question. She knew him to well and his emotions were scattered. He would not look at her and he would not answer her.

"It's Hermione, isn't it?" she asked.

Again there was no response.

"It's obvious to anyone who has eyes that you are in love with her." The woman exclaimed, exasperated.

This time he responded, raising his head, his anger evident in his flaming eyes. "No Minerva, it is not. Not to everyone. She hasn't a clue and that is the way it will remain."

"Why? It's plain to see how much she cares for you."

He rose from the place where he had been sitting and turned his back towards her. "Isn't it obvious that she would be horrified?"

She stood as well, walked around him and said "Severus, you truly underestimate yourself."

"Minerva, I do not need your pity. I have accepted things as they are."

"She may not be in love with you, but she does love you. Court her; show her that you love her."

"Why would a young witch with the world at her feet waste her life by becoming entangled with someone like me?" he asked, sighing and turning around to face his old annoying friend.

"Tell me, what is someone like you? I'm not quite sure what you mean." She said, false confusion dripping through her sarcasm.

"You know very well what I mean. Don't play coy with me." He hissed dangerously.

"Well then if by someone like you, you mean an honorable, brave and faithful man, than no I can't imagine any woman wanting someone like that to love them." She said, patting his shoulder.

"You know very well what I meant woman. I am a cold, sadistic bastard who enjoyed, yes Minerva enjoyed, bullying the children I was charged to teach. I took particular pleasure in demeaning her." He lowered his head again, not wanting to look at his former colleague. "She only cried once. She may have forgiven all of that, but how could she ever love me?"

"Don't you see it? She already does, and furthermore someone like you, could be exactly what she needs. I don't think that possibility has occurred to you."

"Enough, woman, the only reason I agreed to see you was because I believed that I owed you an explanation. I did not come here to discuss my private affairs." He said, walking away again.

"Fine, you've offered your explanation and I accepted it. What's done is done. While I am still resentful at both you and Albus, I do not blame you. I forgave you long ago." She said, returning to her chair to grab her walking stick and cloak.

"It means a great deal to me to hear you say that." He said, facing her again.

"I know that I was unfair to you as a student, but I respected you as a colleague. As headmaster, I admired the way you managed to keep those maniacs from causing long lasting harm to the children. Even though they hated you, you protected them." She said tenderly. She knew he had compassion it just didn't come out often.

"It was my duty." He said, not sounding as though he believed her.

"You went above and beyond your duty, risking your life all the while. We certainly didn't make easy for you." She spoke with a tinge of regret in her voice.

"You weren't to know and I had a role to play," he spat out.

"Severus you're an admirable man." She came closer to him and hugged him. "So many of them perished, they were like my own children. You were among them; I thought I'd lost another son."

"Another son you say! You threatened to kill me yourself." It was too much for him to bear. He pulled away from her as he was beginning to lose control of his emotions. He had regarded her as a mother, but had not been aware that she reciprocated the feeling. It was best to end this now, before his emotions got the better of him.

"You should have told me!" Her voice was now raised and she was truly angry. The lilt became a full brogue, "he should have told me. You should not have carried that burden alone."

"It was mine alone to bear," he said ruefully before turning his back on her. He rubbed his temples trying to contain the headache that was about to come on. He had to end this now. "Minerva, I believe I should check in on Hermione."

Sensing that the situation was far too emotional for him, she decided that it would be best for her to leave now as well. "Yes you should see to her. You know where I can be found if you ever have need of me."

He nodded and saw her to the door.

~o0o~

After Minerva left Severus went to Hermione. She really didn't have need of him, as the potion he gave her would have calmed enough that she would fall into a natural slumber. When he entered the study, as predicted, she was asleep in a chair with a book on her lap. He picked up the book and placed it on the desk. He then moved a stray curl away from her face and gazed upon her sleeping form. There was nothing that he would not endure to remain in her life. He would gladly face Potter or any other surviving member of the Order. He would face the ministry and even the Dark Lord, if it were possible for him to return. Nothing would ever separate him from his love, not this time. She would never be his, but he would not lose their friendship. As she began to wake he smiled tenderly at her.

"Severus," she said groggily.

"Yes little one, I am here. I will always be here." He said, sitting in a chair across from her as she drifted back into unconsciousness.


	10. Meetings of Consequence

Waking the Dead - Chapter 10 - Meetings of Consequence

Harry rang the doorbell at Hermione's house, hoping to find her at home. Her house had not been connected to the floo network yet, so there was no way for him to contact her and quickly find out if she would be at home. His conversation with Minerva the day before had left him flabbergasted and he needed to speak with her desperately. It did not seem possible that Snape managed to survive Nagini's attack. He had watched the man die, or so he thought. What shocked him even more was that Hermione had kept his whereabouts a secret. Had she been forced to make an unbreakable vow? It was possible; one could never know what measures Snape would take to keep people from sharing his secrets. Harry had forgiven him, of course, for Dumbledore's death and his many other transgressions, whether his own fault or another's, and ensured that his true loyalties were known by all, but he still couldn't trust the older man completely. Not after all he had been put through by the potions master. Especially after finding out that he had been alive all this time.

Hermione was not coming to the door. He wondered if it was too early for a visit, than promptly changed his mind when he heard the telltale crack of an apparition nearby. If it was Snape, he would have some explaining to do, thought Harry, but as the person came closer to the house, he realized that it was not Snape, but rather Ron. He wondered what his best friend could be doing here so early in the morning, after all, this was Ron, and being away from Hogwarts had not changed him a bit, so he took a step to the side, hiding himself from view, and waited for the redhead to come up to the porch. Ron was caught off guard by the sight of the dark haired man already standing on the front porch of Hermione's house. He had come early, hoping that he would be able to speak to her alone. "So much for constant vigilance, what are you doing here mate?" he mumbled after the shock had worn down.

"I need to speak to Hermione." Harry said, returning his friend's greeting questioningly. He was friends with Hermione, same as Ron. Why did he need a reason to see her? "What are you doing here?" he returned, raising an eyebrow. Even for friends, this was far too early for any Weasley man, well, except Percy, to be awake.

"Same here," Ron said, looking down and kicking a small pebble that had found its way onto the porch, seemingly unaware that the welcome he had just received from his friend was a curious and almost hostile one. He was on a mission, and no one, not even the Great Harry Potter would deter him.

"Ron wouldn't it be best for everyone if you left Hermione alone?" Harry sighed, getting directly to the point since his attempt at subtlety had been completely lost on his friend. "You know things can't be the same as they were before, well, you know." Harry had seen his friend act differently since Hermione had returned, and heard from Ginny what had taken place, and knew that the situation could only go for the worst. "You're married, Ron." he said, running a hand through his hair and leaning against the house. "You have children! What about Susan, Ron?"

"I need to see Hermione, same as you." Ron retorted rather loudly, his face becoming as red as his hair in irritation. "And the reason's none of your bloody business!"

"It is my business if it affects my family." Harry said, his voice now rose to match his friend's.

Before Ron could respond the front door burst open, causing Harry to leap away from the wall as the door slammed against it. "What's going on here?" their female friend cried, having heard the fighting, though, it appeared, not the words.

"I need to speak to you, Hermione!" They both said in unison.

"Well, come inside, you'll wake the neighbors." she joked, trying to calm them down a bit. "Who wants to tell me what's wrong? What's gotten into the two of you?" she asked, leading the way to the sitting room.

The question went unanswered. A voice from the kitchen called out, "Hermione, are you ready for breakfast?"

"Who's... who's that, Hermione?" Ron faltered in his question. That had been a man's voice.

"He's here, Hermione? You mean to tell me that he's here in your kitchen?" Harry demanded furiously, rising and pointing angrily towards the room from which the voice had come.

When she didn't respond, but simply looked at the floor and folded her arms, he continued, "Oh, this is rich, this is just too rich!" and began to pace, pulling at his raven hair.

When he was done ranting she simply replied quietly, "I gather that you've already spoken to Minerva."

"Well, you gathered correctly. I asked her what was bothering her because she didn't seem to be her usual self, and oh, what a tale she had to tell." His anger was getting out of control and Hermione knew she had to find a way to diffuse it before Severus came out of the kitchen looking for her.

"Hermione?" The man in the kitchen called out again.

"I'll be there in a minute," she called.

"Who and what are you both talking about?" asked Ron who was now more confounded than ever as he looked from one to the other, seeking an answer.

"Ron, we are speaking about Hermione's benefactor, rescuer, hero, etc." Harry hissed at his friend's thick-headedness. "Hermione, did he make you take an unbreakable vow?" he asked, facing the girl. "Is that why you kept all of it a secret from us?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" she said, coolly, though they could tell she was fuming. She turned her back on them and headed straight for the kitchen. She knew that this visit would not surprise Severus one bit. They had already anticipated it, planned for it. When she entered the kitchen the first thing he saw was the troubled look in her eyes. Whoever was responsible would pay dearly. "What is the matter?" He expected an answer until he caught sight of the pair that followed her into the kitchen. He looked at them and then at the meal he had prepared. He shrugged, and knowing full well that he had prepared enough to feed them all. He couldn't help but notice that Harry had anger in his eyes. Lily's eyes were angry. How odd, he was rather surprised at how little this affected him. He usually felt hatred when he gazed at Lily's eye in this boy's, no, man's face. It was not what he was feeling now. What bothered him was that these two baffling idiots had managed to upset Hermione. Some things never change.

He set two more places on the table and levitated the meal towards the wooden surface. The meal was eaten in complete silence. The tension in the room was as thick as the slices of freshly made bread. The "boy-who-lived" was seething with anger and would explode at any given moment, Severus knew from past experience. His faithful sidekick, the redheaded buffoon, had a pallor that rivaled that of the potions master. The young woman at his side was unbelievably calm, however. Severus found it a bit odd that she was not angry right along with her friends. As a teacher, he was used to seeing the three of them all angry together against one cause. He took her lack of anger as a cue, however. He would speak to Potter alone to avoid upsetting him any further. That plan however, left Weasley alone with Hermione, and this made Severus insanely uncomfortable. There was nothing he could about it, however, so he told his jealousy to stand down for the time being. She was her own person and would make her decisions. If she chose him, then so be it. He cringed at the thought of her with Weasley, at the thought of her with anybody else really. He sighed, than looked over towards Harry, and quietly stated "Come Potter, we will talk alone."

~o0o~

Ron and Hermione stared at each other intently for several minutes until neither one could stand it any longer. Ron broke the ice and spoke first. "Hermione, I came early, hoping to speak to you alone."

Hermione had been expecting Ron, much in the same way that Severus had been expecting Harry. What neither of them had expected was that the two would show up together. This morning had been awkward at best and disastrous at worst. When she had asked Severus to spend the night in her guest room, it had been more for his comfort that her own. He needed someone by his side after the confrontation with Minerva, as his nerves were practically fried. He had always been there during her time of need, and she thought it would only be natural to return the favor. Now that Ron was here, she thought that he might ask her for an explanation, a reason, anything, but instead she found only silence. She had decided early on that she would not offer any justification for her actions, as they needed none, in her opinion. Severus was her friend and she did not owe Ron anything. He was not her husband, nor was he her boyfriend. He was just a friend. Nevertheless, she had to speak to the man, as she could no longer avoid it.

"Ron, I don't know what we could possibly have to say to one another right now."

He gaped at her in shock before starting, "That night..."

"Was a mistake," she interrupted before he could say anything more, "a mistake that I do not intend on repeating."

Ron looked dumbstruck. "How could you say that?" he said in disbelief, looking her in the eye, searching for any trace of a lie. "I waited eight bloody years for you!"

"No you didn't," said Hermione. "You married another woman. You had a family. I hardly constitute that as waiting for me."

"Hermione, if you say you want to be with me, I'll leave her! I swear I would..."

"Ron do you even love her?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Yes, but not nearly as much as I love you. I could never love another woman that way. Tell me, Hermione, could you ever love another man the way you love me?"

"Ron, I could never live with myself if I were the person responsible for you and Susan breaking up! I have enough burdens on my shoulders without adding that to the list. I will not lie to you, I don't know if I could ever love another man the way I once loved you. Perhaps someday." she said, trying to make it less painful for him. "Seriously Ron, if you would leave her... who's to say that you wouldn't do that to me? I mean..."

"It's him isn't it?" Ron sighed. "What's he doing to you? Did he keep you locked up in a dungeon this whole time?"

"No, nothing, and you're being ridiculous. Severus is my friend and I don't owe you any explanations," she said, started to rise.

"The hell you don't!" his voice was filled anger and his face became flushed.

He rushed at her suddenly, but she was not the least bit intimidated by this. She had Severus to thank for this, he had taught her well. She waved her wand without making a sound. The red headed man fell backwards and was unable to move.

"When you calm down, I will release. If you do not, then I will be forced to leave you as you are till the spell wears off. By then Severus and Harry will be done, and I assure you that you do not want to face the wrath of either one." She had called her bluff, and thus walked a few feet away from him.

She knew him well enough to know what he would do. This had to end now. Too many lives were at stake. She would not destroy any more lives. He had to see reason, and even if he didn't, it didn't matter because her choice had already been made. He shouldn't have put her in a position to choose. Hermione would hate to lose his friendship, but there was more at stake here than that. Not having Ron as a friend would break her heart, but having him as he wanted to have her would break everyone else's.

~o0o~

In the study the two dark haired men gave each other covert glances. Severus glared at Harry and he glared back. Green and black eyes were focused on each other and neither was willing to back down. Harry knew that he would not win this battle. This man had faced Voldemort for years, all the while hiding his true loyalties. Harry in true Gryffindor fashion opted to take the direct approach. This way he hoped to get as many questions answered as possible in the shortest time possible. The man owed him that much.

"No, Potter, I do not owe you anything, but I will tell you what I can." Snape said calmly.

"You didn't." Harry said. The blasted man had looked into his mind.

"No, I did not." Snape said at Harry's offended look. "You, Potter, are hopelessly transparent, far too easy to read."

"Oh, well, I guess some things never change." Harry shrugged.

"I suppose that is true enough. I will start with the obvious. I had a new lease on life, so to speak, and I took full advantage of it. You only managed to clear my name, so you can understand why I chose to remain hidden." Snape began.

"What about Hermione, why did she stay with you for so long?" Harry inquired.

"I don't have an answer for that. She was well enough to leave five months after I found her. At first I thought she just wanted to stay until her magic was strong enough, but that only took three, perhaps four months more. She chose to stay, and I enjoyed her company. I would not have asked her to leave." the man said simply.

"Why did she come back to us when she did?" Harry asked.

"You will have to ask her that yourself." The man shrugged.

"I have, we all have. Her response is always vague." Harry sighed.

"I cannot speak for Hermione. She will tell you what she chooses. I have no control over her, or her response to your questions." He folded his arms over his chest and asked. "It is what were you were thinking, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I have, but I know what to look for. I would have seen the signs, even if it was done properly."

"Well yes, there is that, and we would not be having this conversation if it were the case."

Harry didn't get a chance to respond to this, as their conversation was interrupted by a loud thud.

They shared a glance, and then ran out of the room, and were in the kitchen in less than thirty seconds.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Severus asked heading straight for her, completely oblivious to the petrified man on the floor.

Harry went over to where Ron was. "Hermione, what happened to Ron?" he asked, though he had an idea.

Turning to Severus she explained, "I had to stop him. He was becoming emotional, but I believe he is ready to calm down now."

"Did he try to hurt you? If he did, I swear I will not use my wand, I will strangle him with my bare hands." Severus growled.

"No, Severus, he didn't hurt me." Hermione hastily corrected. "Please let us talk. I have the situation under control."

"Very well, I will leave you to it." Severus grudgingly answered, not sure if he wanted to leave her with the ruffian.

"Hermione, are you going to leave him like this?" Harry sighed.

"No, Harry. I will release him now. Please leave us." she said, waving a hand towards the door.

The men left her and she stood above Ron. "Are you ready to speak calmly now?" she asked quietly.

He blinked his eyes in acquiescence to her request. She waved her wand and the spell was lifted.

"Sorry, Hermione. I would have never hurt you. I don't know what came over me," he said.

"You should be sorry." she retorted.

"I am, I truly am," he sighed.

"I hope you understand why what you're suggesting is not possible." she said, a hand on his arm.

"You don't love me anymore." he said sadly, and turned away.

"Not in that way, no. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't want to lose that." she said. "I don't ever want to lose that."

"I know. I wouldn't want to either. I can't believe that I almost threw that away." he said, kicking a brick on the fireplace lightly with the toe of his shoe.

"Is she- I mean Susan, a good wife and mother to your children?" Hermione asked.

"The very best. But, you would have been too." he replied quietly, a small smile on his face.

"It's too late for us. Any chance we ever had vanished the day I left. Even if I had come back sooner, it probably wouldn't have made a difference. I had already changed so much."

"I wouldn't have cared, Hermione. If you had come back before I married Susan, I would have done whatever it took to make you fall in love with me again." he said, grabbing her upper arms softly and looking her in the eyes.

"I know you would have. That's why I want us to remain friends." she stood up on the tips of her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now you should go home to your family."

"What about him? I mean Snape, not Harry. Will you be alright here with him?"

"Ron, I spent seven years alone with him. He is my friend, and I am perfectly safe with him. Severus would never allow anything or anyone to harm me. You saw how he reacted when he thought you had hurt me," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I trust your judgment Hermione." she walked him to the door, they said their good-byes, and he left.

They returned to the study to continue their conversation. There was an awkward silence for several minutes and Harry decided that it would be best if he tried to pick up where they had left off. He asked, "Why did you come back?"

"Hermione asked me to remain in her life, and I am as grateful to her as she is to me." The man said simply.

"We all know what you did for her, but what did she do for you to warrant gratitude?" He was both curious and suspicious.

Knowing full well how to push Harry's buttons he taunted, "I don't know what you could possibly be thinking, Potter."

"Out with it, Snape," he hissed. "What did Hermione do for you?" His upper lip curled and his green eyes blazed in anger.

Also knowing full well how things would end if he continued baiting the man, Snape answered the question truthfully, if not a bit sarcastically. "Since you asked so nicely I will tell you. She offered friendship. It was given purely and unconditionally, without holding my past deeds and transgressions against me." At this, he looked the man in the eyes and noticed the discomfort he found there. He still enjoyed watching the brat squirm. "I had only had this once before. I was glad to have it again."

"You're talking about my mum," Harry said in a muted voice. Anger was still in his eyes, but the fight was gone from him.

"Your mother never forgave my one moment of foolishness. I did not forgive myself for it either, but I forgave her. Did you not learn anything from my memories?"

"Yes, I did, I learned that you loved her, and she despised you." Harry spat.

"Is that how you saw it?" Snape asked incredulously

"Yes, it's how I saw it," he replied rather petulantly. "She never forgave you."

"It no longer matters." Snape sighed with a wave of his slender hand. "She is long gone. It was her choice to make and I did not begrudge her for it."

"You were best friends. It could have all turned out so differently."

"Did it ever occur to you that if she would have forgiven me that you might have never been born. Think Potter, I might have been your father and not James Potter. Did that ever occur to you?" Snape sneered.

"No, it did not, but it hardly would have mattered, because they might still be alive." Harry sighed.

"Do you actually mean that? Is the possibility of being my son not frightening to you?" Snape asked in shock.

"No, it's not," he said almost not believing it himself, but reaffirming it by adding, "you would have been an excellent father."

"Pray tell, how have you come to that conclusion?" Snape said sardonically.

"I am a father to three children and I would risk life and limb to protect them. You did just that for us. That's how I come to that conclusion." Harry replied.

Severus was shocked by Harry's words. He had never expected to hear that from this man. He expected harsh words at the very least, and was almost certain that their wands would have been drawn by five minutes ago. Perhaps coming back to the world of the living had not been such a bad idea. He would have to thank Hermione later, but first there was Potter. "Thank you." he said softly.

Harry nodded before being further shocked by the older wizard by extending his hand to him. He took it with slowly, almost not believing the situation as real, and waiting to awaken to one of his children making noise. The animosity between them had been renowned. Harry almost did not believe himself, but he found that he couldn't hold a grudge against this man. "You're a good man Sn...Professor Snape, and deserved better than you got."

"I walked away with my life. It was more than I deserved." the man nodded curtly.

"You're wrong. You deserve no less than what the rest of us received. More in fact, you risked your life for me. You did everything to protect me and I hated you." Harry said, releasing his hand.

"Hated?" He asked, as his rather expressive eye brows rose nearly to his hair line.

"Yes, hated." Harry said ashamed, pausing. "I don't hate you anymore. When you killed Dumbledore, I wanted you dead. I wanted to kill you myself. After watching you lie on the floor of the shack, dying, none of that mattered. You were just a man then. When I viewed those memories and understood, I mourned you."

"Is that why you went to so much trouble to clear my name?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and it's why I named one of my children after you." Harry said, looking the man in the face.

"You named one of your children Severus?" Snape said taken aback.

"Well, no, his name is Albus Severus actually." Harry said.

"How, appropriate" Snape said, an oddly blank look on his face.

"Ginny thought so." Harry shrugged.

"Potter, you have proved me wrong." Snape said, sounding as though he would rue the day he ever said those words.

"How so?" asked the younger man.

"You are not as arrogant as your father was, as I believed you to be." He replied.

"I know that my father was not perfect, but he is dead. Shouldn't we bury the past along with the dead?" Harry said.

"Perhaps the feud should have died with him, but as you well know I tend to hold on to certain things longer than I should."

"Why did you give me the memories?" Harry asked with genuine curiosity.

"Simple, I expected to die that day." the older wizard shrugged.

"That's it?" Harry said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, that's it. I would have never revealed that much about myself if I thought that I would live. Not even to save my life."

"You may not have that option now." Harry stated.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Snape answered.

"All for Hermione?" the younger man asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"You love her." It was not a question.

"How perceptive of you." Snape said, for lack of a better word.

"It's true then?"

"Yes, it's true, but I will never burden her with my feelings, and I will trust you to keep my secret."

"Why not, if I may ask?" Harry said, looking at the man with curiosity.

"You know very well why not. I may not always be available to her. If they decide to lock me away in prison what good would my love be for her? She will never suffer because of me." Snape said, before mumbling quietly, "I will make sure of that."

"I know she wouldn't. I will do everything within my power to keep me you out of prison," Harry said, Gryffindor determination setting in.

"I appreciate the gesture, but not even the famous Harry Potter, may not be able to prevent it." Severus smirked, using the man's most hated asset against him, his fame.

"If it comes to that, I will speak for you" Harry insisted.

"Thank you." Severus said, genuinely grateful.

"You're welcome. I really must be going now. I'm glad I got the chance to see you."

"I am glad as well." Severus nodded.

The men parted on peaceful terms, something that neither one had anticipated. Harry wondered if they could one day be friends. He doubted that the older wizard would want that, but he was going to try. His mother would want that, and he knew Hermione would want it too.

~o0o~

When he found her in the kitchen, he could tell that she had been crying. He didn't ask her anything. He just sat down next to her and held her in his arms. "Thank you, Harry," was all she said but he recognized for what it was. He had been dismissed. There would be time for talking later. This woman was nothing like the school girl he once knew. She had always had something to say, and wasted no time to express her feelings. This was no longer the case. All he could do was leave.

~o0o~

Severus waited for Hermione in the study, knowing that she would come to him when she was ready. He had already deduced that she had turned away the red-headed menace and would require some comfort. When she came to him, however, she was not seeking solace. She was furious and it was aimed at him.

"Severus, I don't need you to defend me. I am no longer that helpless little girl you found in the park all those years ago." she spat, tear trails evident on her face.

"I am aware of that." he answered, trying hard to keep his own emotions in check as he looked at her in shock.

"Yet you treat me as though I am," she said, crossing her arms.

"I apologize, then, it certainly was not my intention to do so. You are quite capable of handling yourself. The demonstration in the kitchen was more than adequate."

"I thank you for acknowledging it," she said more sarcastically than she intended.

"I do not wish for you to be angry at me, but I will not stay here to be your whipping post." he sighed. "Goodbye, Hermione."

He left her alone and confused. It had been the first argument they ever had. She had argued with her friends before, but Severus was not like her other friends. She couldn't help but wonder if she was destined to ruin every relationship she would ever be in as she heard the front door close and a pop as someone apparated to Merlin knows where.


	11. Panic! at the Potter's

Waking the Dead – Chapter 11 – Panic! At the Potters

The Potter's were settling into their new home in Hogsmeade. The school year was about to begin, and since Harry had accepted the post as flying instructor, but still wanted to live with his family, they had moved somewhere more convenient. A floo connection had been established between the house and the school for easier travel. He was excited about his new career. He could be at home with Ginny and the kids and still do what he loved best. He remembered with mixed feelings a time when all he ever wanted to be was an auror. After defeating Voldemort there was no longer a desire within him to chase after dark wizards, defeating the darkest wizard of the century had been more than enough. Quidditch had been the only thing besides defense that had naturally excelled at in school. It seemed logical for him to play for professionally. He was grateful the Ginny had been an enthusiast supporter of the sport as well. Before the children came she had been his constant companion on the road.

His earnings as a player and his inheritance ensured that he would never have to work again, but Harry was not the type of wizard to sit around all day and do nothing. Teaching young witches and wizards to fly brooms would give him something to occupy him and still give him enough time to spend with his family. He decided that moving to Hogsmeade had been a sound decision. It was a wonderful place to raise children. Since they were at peace, and the threat of dark wizards was practically non-existent, and his children would have freedoms that he himself had never had as a child.

Ginny came and sat next to him on the couch after the last of their things had been moved into the new house. "Harry, do you think we should have a birthday party for Hermione?" she asked, leaning against his chest and entwining her fingers in his, playing with his hand. He responded with a squeeze.

"Sure as long as it's a small party. Family and close friends only." he shrugged, moving her head slightly with the rise and fall of his chest.

"Of course, I don't think she could handle another affair like the one we had at Grimmauld Place." Ginny responded, bits of her hair sticking to his shirt.

"What about Snape?" Harry tentatively asked his wife, using his other hand to stroke her hair softly. "Do you think we should invite him?"

"He is Hermione's friend, and she would want him there." Ginny said slowly, pondering the thought.

"Do you think he would come?" Harry asked.

"Dunno," Ginny sighed, nuzzling into her husband's chest more. "You'll have to ask him. You're supposed to meet him again before the school year begins." She paused. "We should invite him. It would make her happy. The way she goes on about him I know that she's very attached to him. Besides, we wouldn't have her back with us if it weren't- Oh my God Harry, you don't think she's..."

"No, she's not, but he is." Harry said shortly, not knowing exactly how to explain to his wife that their former teacher was in love with their mutual friend.

"Poor man seems destined to fall for women he can't have." The redhead sighed before snaking her arms around her husband's waist.

"My mum was way out of his league," Harry smirked playfully, earning himself a roll of the eyes and playful nudge, "but I'm not so sure about Hermione."

"What makes you say that?" Ginny said, looking up at him from her cozy spot on her human pillow.

"I know that she's not in love with him, but there's just something about the way they interact when they're together. You know, kind of like an old married couple." Harry smiled softly, remembering something that had been said the night he met Sirius in the Shrieking Shack.

"They did live together for seven years. People learn to read each other, and added to that it's not like they had anyone else to interfere in their relationship." Ginny said thoughtfully, placing her head back on his chest.

"Well, I know one thing for certain." Harry said, looking down at her.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up again.

"He would love her no matter what. Nothing would stop him, and would give his very life for her love." He replied.

"Can't help but feel sorry for him. So much love to give and no one to give it to. It's no wonder why he was always so bitter and mean." Ginny said, locking her fingers in her husband's once more.

"Hermione managed to break through his defenses." Harry said, still dumbstruck that his friend had managed it. He had known of her genius, everyone had, but this was not your average work of intelligence. This was "Oh gods call the press Snape has a heart!"

"If he could bring her some happiness after everything she's been through, would it bother you?" Ginny asked, wanting an honest answer.

"Truthfully? No. They both deserve to be happy and if they can give that to each other who am I to interfere with that?" Harry said; there was no denying that something was going to happen between those two, for better or worse.

"Well, maybe we should do something about it." Ginny said, jumping up and going into planning mode, walking around the room thinking.

"He'd bite your head off if you even suggested such a thing." Harry said with a smirk, watching his wife as he laid his now free hand on the back of the couch.

"He's not so bad" Harry looked at her in disbelief. "When Luna, Neville, and I broke into his office to steal Gryffindor's sword, I thought we were dead for sure. He didn't even give us a tongue lashing."

"What a disgusting mental picture you've just given me." Harry joked with his wife, who in turn threw a pillow at him. "Look, if you want to play match maker with Severus Snape, go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you." he said, rising and exiting the room.

"Fine... as long as you don't say I told you so."

~o0o~

Hermione woke unsure what to do about Severus. He was so different from her other friends. She knew that he would see her anger as a rejection of him, not of his offense, as it really was. It seemed so silly now that she thought about it. He had only been doing what he had done since they had all been eleven years old. She never wanted him to feel that way. The poor man had had enough of that in his life. She had to rectify this situation and the sooner the better. In all her years as his student she never could have guessed that they would ever be such good friends. Enough was enough; she had to make this right. She was dressed in record time, and she apparated to the edge of his property. She stared at the country side for a few minutes before venturing past his wards. She admitted to herself that she was a little afraid of stepping through. What if he had banned her from entering? There would only be one way of finding out for sure. So she mustered up every ounce left of her Gryffindor courage and passed through the place where the wards began. Entrance had been granted, and she sighed with relief.

As she approached the house she felt a peace that hadn't been with her since she left him. Coming back here was like a homecoming to her. He was here, she could feel his presence, and she was certain that he could feel hers as well. He had not come out to greet her as he had done on previous visits. He was probably angry or hurt, trying to ignore her for as long as he could. It did not matter, she would see him soon enough. When she found him, under the tree near her dog's grave, the very sight of him saddened her.

He sat on the ground before the grave, kneeling with his hands upon his knees, silent. His head was bowed and his hair hung in his face. His entire body was tense, and not knowing what to do, she called out to him. "Severus."

He turned to her, sadness visible in his dark eyes for a brief moment, and then turned back towards the grave.

"Please don't be angry be with me," she said, walking to his side and kneeling beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not angry with you." he said softly.

"I don't want to lose you." she said, brushing some of his hair behind his ear.

"You will not. I give you my word." He said, grasping her hand and moving it away from his face, "but I don't think that returning to the world of the living was such a good idea, nor will it be again."

"Why?" she asked as her eyes bright with unshed tears. "You said that you would. Please don't abandon me." Desperation was clouding her ability to reason.

His hand went to hers, resting atop it on his shoulder. "I will not abandon you, Hermione, but I don't know if I can live among other people again."

"Is it because of me?" she asked quietly, horror lacing her voice. "I'm so sorry. I didn't me to be cross with you."

"No, little one, it is not because of you. If I thought I could return, it would be because of you. You have given me something that my life lacked," he said to her, turning finally to face her. Her eyes were glowing with wet shining tears that threatened to fall at any instant.

He wanted nothing more than to live the remainder of his life in peace, but how could he deny her? He knew that he could not. He would give her anything she asked, even it meant his demise. He looked at her wanting to confess everything he felt for her, but instead he said "Very well little one, I will not give up. Don't ever believe that you will lose me. As long as I have breath I will always be available to you." he said, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you, Severus." She said, tears now falling slowly and silently. "After the meeting with Ron, and the way I took out everything on you I... I'd thought that I lost you." She looked away, and stood, wrapping her arms around herself and walking a few steps.

"Perhaps I should have been a little more sympathetic." Severus said, rising to his feet, but staying where he was.

"You've been nothing but that since you found in the park. I can't expect you to change, Severus, and I never will expect it of you! You have protected me since I became friends with Harry and Ron." she stated emphatically.

"Yes, that is true however; our friendship makes me want to protect you even more. I can't help but be defensive of what little I hold dear."

Her heart went out to him. He had received close to nothing in his life, yet he had so much to give. It had been so unfair. For the first time, Hermione truly looked at Severus. She had never viewed him as a man before. He certainly was not the classic idea of handsome, but there were qualities that were quite attractive. His skin was smooth and his dark eyes were astonishingly beautiful when he wasn't glaring menacingly at someone. He was tall and lean. Though he wasn't as muscular as Harry or Ron, she truly could not find fault with his physique. Suddenly she realized that she could love this man, but he would probably laugh at that. She would have to be content with his friendship. There was nothing she would do to jeopardize that.

"Severus friends fight sometimes. I want you to understand that if I become angry it does not mean that I don't want you in my life. I mean Harry, Ron and I disagreed all the time, and well, look at us." She said quietly.

"I understand what you are saying. I see the logic in it. It has never been that way in my experience, but I will trust you." he replied.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." She said in relief.

She hugged him, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. There was love and feeling of security there that she had never felt with Ron. His arms were strong and it felt so right to be enveloped within them. How could she not have noticed it before? He would think that she was being a silly little girl if he could read her thoughts. He did know legilimency. She never wanted to let go, but she knew that she must. When they both finally pulled out of the embrace he kissed her forehead. Her eyes widened in shock. He had certainly never done that before.

He didn't know what came over him. The look of horror on her face brought him back to reality. He promptly apologized. "I am so sorry, Hermione, I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing."

"Don't apologize, there is no need." It had not been horror as he suspected, just shock. She didn't know what else to say, so she looked up at him shyly and smiled to reassure him. Conversation usually came easily to them but the moment of awkward silence was Hermione's cue to leave. "I must be going now," she said to him without making eye contact. "Will I see you soon?" she asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes," he replied, also avoiding her eyes.

"Good," she responded and then walked away as quickly as she could without actually breaking into a sprint. She felt confused over what had just happened between them. There was no other way to express what she was feeling. When she arrived at her house she tried reading, but she became distracted. Thoughts of the man who had been her world for so long kept creeping in to her mind. Deciding that something needed to be done about it, she took quill to parchment and began compiling a list.

~o0o~

The second meeting between Harry and Severus had been set two days before the school year began. They were meeting at Harry's house in Godric's Hollow. It was not a place that Severus particularly cared to ever visit, but it had been better than the other alternatives. This had been the home that James Potter shared with Lily. Being in the house that his enemy inhabited with the woman he used to love would have been enough to unnerve a lesser man, but Severus understood the necessity of a private meeting place. It was not yet common knowledge that he was alive and they would not want interruptions from unexpected house guests. When he arrived Harry had already been waiting for him.

"How are you sir?" the younger man asked, reaching out his hand.

"I am well," Severus said, grasping it firmly.

"Ginny sends her regards."

"Tell Ms. Weas- Mrs. Potter that I thank her." he replied with a nod.

"I spoke to the minister about your case without getting into the details. I think he believes that I was talking about how Hermione is going to be integrated into our society once again. Anyway, if you will allow me to, I can arrange a meeting with him to discuss your future." Harry suggested.

Severus pondered on what the young man had to say. He didn't like having his life in someone else's hands. He had lived to many years that way, and now that he was free, he didn't want it that way again. Then on the other hand there was Hermione. He had given her his word and could not back out now, no matter how tempted he was to do so. There was so much at stake, serving both of his former masters had been simpler than this. Before this he had never known what true freedom was, giving his life to both of them had not been that hard of a decision to make. For the past eight his life had been solely in his own hands however, that could very well end today.

"Very well, arrange the meeting." he agreed.

"Actually, it's already been arranged. He will be here within the hour." Harry said sheepishly.

"How dare you presume-" Severus said, voice rising.

"I knew that you wouldn't turn away from Hermione." Harry yelled over him, backing down and putting his hands up in defense.

"I still don't like that you came to that conclusion of your own accord." Severus said, crossing his arms.

"It was a chance I had to take and knew that you wouldn't fail me. You never have." Harry said, still looking slightly wary.

"What would you have done if I had?" Severus inquired.

"Well, he is a close personal friend, so meeting with him wouldn't be so unusual." Harry shrugged.

"Of course you would be acquainted with the minister." Severus sneered.

"You are too, at least you were you know, before."

"Tell me, who is the illustrious Minister of Magic?" Snape said mockingly. He had not yet met a minister he approved of.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." Harry said.

"And that is supposed to help my case? I think not. He would rather see me locked in Azkaban until I rot or go insane." Severus said in despair. He was doomed.

"You're wrong. He did grant your pardon." Harry tried hopefully.

"That is because he thought me to be dead. I fear that it would not be the case if he believed I was alive."

"We will have to see if I am right." Harry said, his nerves now fried. Had this been a mistake?

"This is not a game of wrong and right Potter. This is my life, and while I probably deserve punishment for my crimes, it would not serve my better interests to put my life into your hands in this fashion."

"Sir, I would not play games with the life of a hero." Harry said somewhat defensively.

"I could leave now you know." Severus said challengingly.

"You wouldn't to disappoint Hermione."

He sighed in disgust. When had Potter become so Slytherin? How dare he use Hermione to prove his point? It would have been something that he himself would have done had the situation been reversed. When had he become so damned vulnerable? He couldn't even explain it to himself. The effect that the woman had on him left him feeling quite powerless. Not even Lily had been able to affect him so. Then again, he had never shared his home with Lily. He sat on the couch and waited for the minister to arrive. He crossed his arms over his chest, and decided that the waiting would be done in silence. He might have been coerced into this meeting, but he would not be forced to make nice with Harry- Bloody- Potter.

~o0o~

Ginny had sent Hermione an owl requesting that they meet for lunch. She wanted to suggest her idea about the birthday party, and insisted since they had never been able to celebrate her birthday before since it fell during the school year and she had been gone after that.

"I don't know if it will be such a good idea Gin." Hermione said uneasily as she ran her finger around the rim of her coffee mug.

"'course it is. How many birthdays have you celebrated in the past eight years?" Ginny asked with a smirk, knowing she would win this battle almost before it started.

"None, actually," Hermione said in shock. Had she really not had a celebration in that time?

"See why it's such a good idea? I didn't picture Snape as the type to celebrate birthdays." Ginny said thoughtfully as she took a sip of her tea.

""He's not, but he's never had a reason to celebrate anything." Hermione shrugged.

"So you say." Ginny countered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's just that he may have loads to celebrate now." Ginny said, knowing full well that she would be inciting Hermione's inquisitive nature which had been dormant for quite some time.

"I still don't understand." Hermione said, looking as though she was loathing admitting it.

"Are you really that thick?" she said in an effort to provoke her even further.

"When you're ready to explain yourself we can have this conversation. I'll agree to the party, as long as you keep it small. I know that will be a mean feat considering the size of your family. I need to go now." Hermione said rising.

Her frustration was evident. Ginny smirked knowing full well that she had accomplished what she had set out to do. Get Hermione curious about Snape. If she thought that he had feelings for her or anyone else she would want to know. Ginny knew that they were both private by nature and would not discuss their feelings with her, but they would with each other. All they needed was a nudge in the right direction. As far as Ginny was concerned, phase one of her plan had been completed. Nothing could stop it now, or so she thought.

~o0o~

Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived at Harry's house at the appointed hour quite unsure what to expect from his young friend. The story that Harry told him did not make much sense to him. He had reason to believe that Harry had not told him the entire story, but he would soon get to the bottom of it. Harry greeted him cordially as always, but his instinct told him something was amiss. Rather than play the games that were typical for him in his role as minister, he went straight to the heart of the matter.

"Harry, I believe that there is something that you are not telling me." The minister's rich voice was grave when he questioned his friend.

"You're right, Kingsley, you must have guessed that we are not here to talk about Hermione."

"Yes, I have, Harry, and I demand to know this instant who we are actually talking about."

"It is I" said Severus, arms crossed over his chest. His lips were thinned to barely visible line, and his lidded eyes looked down his overly large nose. He had not been willing to wait it out as he had done with his meeting with Minerva. That had been done for Hermione's benefit. He had already decided he would get the upper hand in this meeting from the start. Just because he had been forced into this did not mean that he would allow them to exert control over the situation. While Severus still possessed his freedom, no one would ever control him.

"Severus!" exclaimed the minister, "you're supposed to be dead."

"Well, minister, it's evident that I am not," sneered Severus.

"How do I know that it's really you?" Kingsley asked in suspicion, ever on alert.

"It is," said Harry, speaking for the first time since Severus made his grand entrance.

"How can you be sure?" Kingsley asked. "How do you know he's not a fake?"

"There are things that we have discussed that only he can know." Harry said, the he smirked "Besides who would want to pretend to be him?" Severus raised his eyes to glare at the man for just a moment, and had to fight the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the cocky little annoyance.

"I trust you Harry, but him, that's another matter. Give me one good reason for not having him arrested."

"The same reasons we had for clearing his name. I trust him Kingsley. That's why I called you here today." Harry said in Severus' defense.

"It's quite clear," Severus said to Harry, "that the minister would rather do away with me than to hear you out, Potter."

"You're not helping case" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"What case? It's rather cut and dry" then turning to Kingsley, "is it not minister? I am a very bad man," his tone was extremely mocking, "Truly, do I not deserve to be given over to the dementors to relive every bad thing that I have ever done until I go mad or die?"

"Severus, what happens to you may not be for me to decide. Harry persuaded me that you were a hero. I still believe that, but your being alive changes things. That is something that even you cannot deny."

A more subdued Severus replied "yes Kingsley, I am aware of that."

"I will do everything within my power to keep you from going to Azkaban, but the Wizengomat will have to be informed of your existence. It will ultimately be for them to decide." Kingsley sighed.

"Yes, of course, minister." Severus said.

"There are other matters that I must attend to now, but we will be in touch. Severus, Harry." He addressed each with a nod.

After the minister left, the men remained silent for several minutes, both lost in their thoughts. Harry had been pleased that Severus had remained for the meeting, but he feared for him. He had wanted the man to be free and happy. He had done everything to ensure that he and Ginny had that. Harry was determined that he would have that as well.

"You were half right, Potter," Severus finally spoke.

"I'm very sorry, sir."

"It does not really matter. You were right on one count. Hermione would have been disappointed if I had not attended this meeting."

"Speaking of Hermione, we're having a birthday party for her. Ginny and I would like you to be there, and we know that Hermione would be pleased if you were there as well." Harry said.

He thought about it before responding. They hadn't really celebrated her birthday when she had lived with him. For the first two years she was there he didn't even know when it was. After that they would have quiet dinners and he would always wish her many more, and that would be it. She had so much to celebrate and look forward to. He wanted very much to be a part of that.

"Yes, I will attend." he said aloud to himself, finalizing the decision.

~o0o~

The party was in full swing when Severus arrived. There seemed to be Weasley progeny everywhere he turned. It was Hogwarts all over again! He promptly greeted his host and hostess and took refuge in the kitchen. There he found Molly Weasley. The matron was moving about the kitchen preparing food and drink. "Hello, Severus" she greeted him as though time and circumstances had not passed between them. The she turned to face him and smiled, "Oh, now don't look so shocked. You know that Arthur and I have always respected you."

"But your son... I disfigured him. How can you be so forgiving?" He asked in shock as she continued to bustle about.

"Yes, I suppose you did do that, but you didn't kill him. You certainly could have and for that I will be eternally grateful."

"If it is any comfort to you, I did not want to do it. I always had respect for the twins'... considerable talents." He said. She stopped and rubbed her hands on her apron.

"Fred... died in the battle." She said.

"I did not know. I am sorry to hear that." He said, truly sorry. It must have been a devastating loss on the family; he knew they were very close.

"At least we didn't lose Hermione, like we thought. She was always like a daughter to us, as Harry is a son. We have you to thank for that." she said gratefully.

"You're welcome." he replied.

Severus was thankful that the conversation was interrupted when Arthur came into the kitchen. "What are you two doing in here? The guest of honor has just arrived!" Severus followed the red-headed couple out of the kitchen.

Hermione had arrived and the sight of her took his breath away. Her shoulder length locks were not wild and unruly as it usually was, but had been tamed into soft curls. Her robes were a copper color that reminded him of an autumn leaf, and they brought out the color of her eyes. She looked beautiful, her smile radiant. To Severus she was perfect. She looked around the room, grateful that it was only the Potter's, the Weasely's, and... "Severus!" she ran to him throwing her arms around him. Everyone stopped talking at that moment and just watched them.

"You came." her happiness was evident on her face.

At the first sight of her he had been rendered breathless, now he was speechless. She was holding him in front of all these people, and they were staring. He wanted to hold her but, not here, not like this. He wished that he could just disapparate them both from the spot. She sensed his discomfort and let him go. "I'm so glad that you're here."

"I wouldn't have missed it for all the world." he responded rather sardonically, but gave her a smile to reassure her that he was teasing.

Now that Hermione had arrived the party began in earnest. People were eating and drinking. Children were running to and fro. Severus found a corner in the room from where he watched the festivities. He was glad to see that Hermione was enjoying herself immensely. He was left mostly uninterrupted until Ginny sat next to him holding a black haired baby. "Sir, this is Albus Severus." he turned toward the woman holding the infant. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked. He nodded hesitantly and took the baby from her. Lily's eyes stared back at him. Her grandchild gave him a toothless grin and grabbed his over-sized nose with chubby fingers.

"Young man, that kind of behavior will not be tolerated." Severus said to the baby rather sternly. The baby just giggled in response and grabbed his nose again.

Hermione was watching Severus and the baby from across the room. She had become completely enthralled by the sight when Ron, who had already had too much to drink, came over to her and slurred, "'mione what are you doin' lookin' at 'im like tha'. 's like you're in love wit' 'im or somthin'"

"Come with me, Ron." She was pulling his arm attempting to get him into the kitchen to avoid a scene.

Susan, who had been chatting amiably with her in-laws, sighed with disgust. She hated when Ron drank. Thankfully he didn't do it often, because he really couldn't hold his liquor the way other men could.

Hermione managed to get Ron into the Kitchen without much of a commotion. What neither of them knew was that Susan was standing on the other side of the door. She knew that it was her duty to deal with her husband, not that poor girl's, but she hesitated for a few moments before entering the kitchen and providing the sober up potion that she carried with her just in case. She heard voices and just listened, she knew that Ron and Hermione had been a couple before her disappearance, she was curious about what they would have to say to each other now.

"'mione are you in love wit' 'im? Is that why you turned me away?" Ron asked, barely understandable.

"No, it's not, you know there was no future for us." she said trying her best to reason with the drunken man.

Her words had a sobering effect on him. Her rejection still stung. "I don' regret tha' night, even 'fyou think it was a mistake."

"I can't see it any other way, Ron. Besides I don't think it's wise for us to be discussing this here." she was worried that they would be overheard.

"It was th'mos' passionate night 'fmy life." he said loudly and hiccupped.

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open and an angry blond witch flew at Ron. "What is all this about, Ron? And when did you spend the night with... with her?" she looked at Hermione in disgust.

Her voice carried out into the other room. Ginny came in followed by her mother who demanded to know what was happening. "Susan, what's going on here, and why are you yelling?" the Weasley woman hissed.

"Ask them, Molly." she pointed an accusing finger at Ron and Hermione.

At that moment Ron left the room. He couldn't face both his wife and his mother. The women followed him. Hermione felt a sense of impending doom, her heart was beating furiously. The only thing she could think of now was that she needed Severus. She walked over to him. He was still holding the baby, but handed him over to his grandfather, Arthur. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked immediately. She looked distressed.

"Everything. Severus, it's all gone to hell in a hand basket."

He pulled her close. Susan came at her, screaming furiously. "What's the matter Hermione, my husband not good enough for you so you're moving on to the professor?" Hermione tensed in his arms, shaking with silent sobs.

"Mrs. Weasley, you will cease and desist this instant." he hissed, glaring at the woman causing her to back down.

Ron grabbed his wife's shoulders and pleaded, "Please don'do this, Susan."

Ginny sensed that chaos was about to erupt in her home regardless of Ron's pleas to his wife. "Kreacher!" she called quietly the elf and he appeared before her. She took the baby from her father and handed him over to the house elf, and gave him instructions. "Take Al upstairs and keep an eye on him. Come for me if he needs anything."

"Yes, mistress." the elf replied and disapparated with the baby.

The she issued a command "Kids! Outside. Now." They all looked at her before moving, but none dared to question her. She would make sure that they would not have to witness the grievances that this lot was about to unleash.

"Now" Molly demanded "is any one going to tell me was going on?"

"Mum, please calm down." Ginny was trying hard to diffuse the situation, but even her best efforts were unlikely to succeed.

"Susan, 'm sorry" Ron blurted out. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did."

"So, you're telling me that you just happened to spend the night in her bed!" then she pointed at Ginny, "and you knew about it!" she screeched.

Harry came to the defense of his wife, enough was enough. He grabbed Ginny's upper arms comfortingly, protectively. Susan had been entitled to her tirade but he would not have her attack his wife in her own home. "Yes, we knew about it, but we didn't want you to be hurt. That's why kept it from you. We really are sorry." he tried to explain.

Harry never finished what he wanted to tell Susan. A furious Molly began yelling at her son. Everyone at the party stopped what they were doing. Nobody ignored Molly when she went on a rampage. "Ronald Weasley how could you do such thing?" and then she turned to Hermione "and you. We loved you like one of our own." Hermione was now hysterical against Severus, who wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Severus stood at his full height towering over the woman, "Molly, your son took advantage of Hermione's vulnerable state. I will not have anyone attacking her, and that includes you."

Arthur who usually remained silent when Molly spoke stood up to Severus, "You will watch how you speak to my wife."

Both men stared at each other, neither willing to back down. Hermione touched Severus' arm. He gave her a small squeeze to let her know he felt it. She shook her head against him. Even in this he could not deny her. He turned away from the man and took her arm. He did not want to do anything that would upset her further. "Come. I think it would be best if we left."

~o0o~

When they arrived at Hermione's house she was completely silent. He did not want to pry, but he was unwilling to take the risk of having her shut down. There was no way that he was going to allow her to have a breakdown. She had come too far, they had come too far. Any possibility he had for a future was because of her.

"Hermione please tell me what happened?" His voice was nearly a whisper, but firm. She refused to answer him. Her eyes were glazed over and she appeared to be in another world. He was tempted to invade her mind, but she would berate him later if he attempted to do so without her permission. So he asked. "If you do not wish to speak about it would be alright if I entered your mind to view it?"

She nodded granting him permission. The trust that she placed in him never ceased to amaze him. He removed his wand from his robes and cast the spell silently. He viewed the conversation that she had in the kitchen of the Potter's home with Ron. Then he was transported to another memory. He thought she had transported him there, since he had not made an attempt to go any further. She was sitting at the desk in her father's study. She had a quill in her hand and was writing something on a piece of parchment. He felt a nudge to go further and to look at what was on the parchment. He saw that it was a list. At the top was written "The reasons why I love Severus Snape" he didn't stay in her mind after reading that. He pulled out rather abruptly, his head spinning with what he had just read.

"Hermione, do you-" No he would not question her now. He would not take advantage of her while she was vulnerable as Weasley had.

Severus I-" but the words failed her. She could not begin to explain what she was feeling for him. Not when she was still confused about it herself.

"I'll go now. We can talk about it another time." He had to go. Staying would have given him hope, and that was something he could ill afford while his life and his freedom were still hanging in the balance.

A/N: I know that Harry actually becomes an auror and Ginny is the one with a professional quidditch career. I didn't know this when I originally wrote the story and changing it now would break up parts of the plot, so for the sake of the story I'm leaving them as is.


	12. Between Life and Death

Waking the Dead – Chapter 12 – Between Life and Death

Ginny had had enough. She had asked Hermione and Susan to come to her house for tea. Typically there would not have a problem with that invitation. How would this present a problem now? Simple, neither had known that the other would be there. Oh it was deceptive, but she knew it was the only way she could ever get those two on common ground. It was for their own good, she reasoned, as well as the good of everyone else. This situation had caused a rift among her family members, and she would not allow that to continue. Hermione arrived first. She had timed it so that they would arrive within minutes of each other. If they were to meet before entering the house the plan would never work, and if anything, it would make things worse. Thankfully, her friend was more punctual than her sister in law.

Susan arrived a few minutes after Hermione, who was already sitting on the couch waiting for Ginny to return. When Susan saw Hermione sitting on the couch she bolted and tried to leave, only to be detained by Ginny.

"No, Susan, you will not leave. We need to work this out. I don't deal well with discord in the family." she said, looking between the two.

"She is not part of our family." Susan hissed, pointing at Hermione, obviously not caring that Hermione could hear everything she said.

"You're wrong, Susan, Hermione became part of our family when she became friends with Harry and Ron." Ginny said emphatically. This ended now.

"That has nothing to do with me and you can't force me to stay here and talk to her." Susan said, her forehead creasing in anger.

Hermione finally spoke. "No, Susan, she can't force you to stay, and, frankly, neither can I. I don't know what Ginny was trying to accomplish when she brought us here, but the least we can do is talk." She reasoned.

"I have nothing to say to you." Susan spat.

"Fine, then I'll talk. There are no words I can say to tell you how sorry I am. I don't know if you know much of what happened during my disappearance, but I am going to fill you in." Without really meaning to Hermione told her everything. Even of her relationship with Severus. "So you see, it's not that I wanted to get back with Ron, it's more like I wanted to relive a moment. Even if you can't forgive me, I hope that you can forgive Ron." she finished, folding her hands in her lap and looking Susan in the eyes.

"I don't know, Hermione. What Ron did has caused me too much pain. And what he said about...a-about..." she began crying hysterically and Ginny tried to comfort her, mother-mode kicking in as she wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law and began to rock back and forth whispering "Shhh, there now love."

When Susan had composed herself again she continued, "a-about...it being the most passionate night of his life. A-am I not g-good enough for h-him?" she sobbed.

"He was drunk, and I'm almost positive he didn't mean it." Hermione said sadly.

"You s-sound like you kno-ow him so we-ell." Susan said, slowly recovering from her emotional attack.

"I...knew Ron well when we were kids. I hardly know the man he has become. I know he was always a lousy drunk and, judging from what I saw, he still is." Hermione said in exasperation. Ron's low tolerance for alcohol had always gotten him into trouble.

"Ron is my h-husband and the... father of my children." Susan said, composing herself. "I will forgive him eventually. Forgiving you will be harder." She sighed. "I don't know you. I don't..." she shook her head.

"I understand." Hermione said hesitantly. She had hoped this would help.

"No, I don't think you do. You see, the way I look at you has ch-changed. You're not a friend of Ron's anymore, but a threat to m-my marriage. As long as you remain single I c-can't look at you any other way." Susan said, her breath still uneven.

"My being alone threatens you because you think that I might make a play at Ron?" Hermione scoffed. This was simply ridiculous, in her opinion.

"Exactly. I see that we finally understand one another." Susan said, missing the surprised look on Hermione's face.

"Well then, I am truly sorry, Susan, because I will not align myself to someone just to make you feel secure." Hermione said, rising.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to do so, but you will stay away from my husband." She said firmly. "Oh, and if he seeks you out... I will know about it. Good-bye ladies." She said cheerily, though they could tell she was seething, and she stepped out of the room.

After Susan left Ginny was the first to speak. "What a piece of work that one is. I swear, Hermione, if I had known she would turn out to be that way I would have never brought you both here." she apologized.

"It wasn't that bad actually. I didn't feel the need to hex her." Hermione shrugged.

"Well, Hermione, I know that you're not going to wed the next available wizard, but seriously what's up with you and Snape?" Gossip mode kicked in and the previous conversation was quickly forgotten as the two girls began to discuss the situation at hand.

"Honestly, I don't know. I care for him very much, but I don't think it will ever be more than what it is now." Hermione sighed.

"Why ever not?" Ginny cried out. "He's crazy about you, Hermione, don't you see it?" Ginny had decided to take the direct approach since subtly was not working here.

"No, I don't. I tried to show him how I felt and do you know what he did?" Before Ginny could ask her she responded to her own question. "He ran from me, as fast as he-" She stopped when she remembered the day he had kissed her. She fled from him. "Oh my God, Gin, I did the same thing to him. I ran from him when tried to show me how he felt. I really am thick." Hermione put her head in her hands.

"Yes, you are." Ginny said, brushing it off. "So what are you going to do about it?" Time to problem solve.

Hermione remained pensive and did not answer the younger woman. What could she possibly do? She never got a chance to answer Ginny's question because Harry came in announcing his entrance rather loudly. "Ginny, I'm home!" he said in mock of a muggle television show. "And I've brought company. Hope there's enough for three." It was then that he noticed that Hermione was seated at the couch with his wife. "I guess it's gonna be four for lunch. It's good to see you, 'mione. This is-"

"Dylan!" Ginny said as she enthusiastically embraced the man that came home with her husband.

"As I was saying, this is Dylan McAllister. My rival during my quidditch days, and a great friend." Harry smiled, introducing the man.

"Hello, Dylan, it's nice to meet you." Hermione said rather shyly, extending her hand for a shake.

The man looked her over, and he was not disguising his appraisal of her. "So this is the famous Hermione Granger, it is a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it causing her to blush beet red. That was not what she had been expecting.

"Oh, Dylan, stop that. You're embarrassing her." Ginny then swatted his hand away from hers, but he didn't desist.

"It's not every day you meet someone famous, and so lovely." he said, looking at Hermione's eyes.

"That title belongs to Harry, but thank you." she said quietly in response, quickly looking at the floor as Harry began to protest, saying it was handsome, not lovely, thank you very much!

They had lunch and Hermione found that she was able to relax around Dylan as long as he wasn't trying to shower her with compliments. She wasn't used to such praise from the opposite sex having been secluded for so long. It didn't help that he was so handsome. He was well over six feet tall, with wavy black hair that fell past his shoulders. His eyes seemed unnaturally blue to her, but they were striking nonetheless. His skin had the look of someone who spent a great deal of time outdoors. He could probably have a winter tan. Here before her was everything she should want in a wizard, yet she couldn't get Severus out her mind.

"So Hermione, how 'bout you and me have dinner sometime?" he asked, leaning toward her.

"Er…" It had been rather unexpected. She had never been on actual date. It might be nice to go out with Dylan. He seemed nice, he was attractive, and was Harry's friend, so he must be alright. It was not like she would be making a commitment or anything. Besides, if Severus was interested as Ginny eluded then he would have to pursue her. "Sure, I think that would be nice."

"Great, how about Saturday night?" he asked.

"Sounds great." she replied.

Ginny looked at her friend in shock. She had been sure that Hermione was in love with Snape. Why was she doing this? She liked Dylan, but didn't think that he would be a good match for Hermione.

Harry, on the other hand, was happy that his two friends were going out on a date. He wanted Severus to be happy, but the thought of him with his best friend still seemed creepy to him. Perhaps they could introduce him to another witch, one closer to his age. Then again, it was probably not a good idea. His history suggested that he would rather be alone and miserable than settle for someone he didn't want.

"I have to get back." Harry said to no one in particular, pushing his chair out from the table.

"I have to be going as well," said Dylan, then he turned to Hermione. "Shall I meet you here on Saturday, oh... around six?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll see you here on Saturday... at six." Hermione mentally kicked herself. Way to sound like a moron.

When the men left Ginny practically pounced on Hermione. "What were you thinking? I thought you were interested in Snape?" she cried in frustration.

"Ginny, if Severus wants me he will have to come after me. I will not chase after him. I haven't even heard from him since that disastrous party."

"Hermione, be careful, don't play with fire." Ginny said. "You'll only get burned."

"Honestly, Ginny, I don't belong to anyone. I've been hiding for far too long. If Severus wants to be a part of my life he will have to come out of hiding too." she said, as if that was that.

"Don't you think that you're being too hard on him?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Perhaps, and yes I know that I'm probably being selfish, but I've lost too many years of my life." Hermione said. This much was true.

"That's hardly his fault, and while you've lost years of your life, you know that he's never had one." she rolled her eyes at her own thought, then she spoke it out loud. "Who would have thought the day would come that I would take his side over yours?"

"He deserves a life, Ginny, I'm not arguing with that. It's just that I shouldn't have to play dead while he decides what he wants." Hermione said throwing her hands into the air.

"I understand Hermione, believe me I do. You know as well as anybody how long I waited for Harry to notice me." Ginny said, taking a sip of her drink, as they were still at the table.

"Yes, I do. I also know that you didn't wait patiently. You had plenty of boyfriends before him." Hermione smirked, taking a bite of a roll.

"I just don't want you to be hurt. Snape is not like Harry, he might not be as understanding. Just be careful, okay?" Ginny said, gently.

"I will, I promise." Hermione said. "I know that not everyone is as good as Harry. In fact, few are." She said. Ginny smiled and nodded her assent.

~o0o~

Hermione's date with Dylan went as most dates go. He took her out to a nice restaurant and they went to Fortescue's for ice cream afterwards. During that time she learned that he had been educated in Spain.

"That sounds exciting." Hermione said, licking her mint chocolate chip cone.

"Not really, you see my mum is from Spain and she insisted that her children would be educated at 'La Academia de Magia.' My dad was a muggle born, so she won the battle concerning our education." He shrugged, licking his own banana bits cone.

"When did you decide that you were going to play quidditch professionally?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's in my blood. My dad played. That's how he met my mum... both my grandfather and great-grandfather played. Most of my uncles and cousins have also played."

While he was still young by wizarding standards, only five years older than Hermione, she wondered why he continued to play. She knew that he was past his prime. That's why Harry had retired, or so she thought.

"I don't know what else I could do for a living." He said passionately.

Hermione enjoyed talking to him, although part of their conversation had been about quidditch, he was not nearly as obsessed as Harry and Ron had been while they were at school. It had been a perfect evening. Never having been on an actual date, it lived up to her every expectation. She was glad that she had accepted his invitation. This was something that she probably never could have had with Ron, and certainly not with Severus. Even now, as she was having a good time with this handsome man, she couldn't help but think about him.

They were getting ready to leave the ice cream shop when they were blinded by flashing lights. At first Hermione thought that they were being attacked. She promptly removed her wand from robes to defend herself. Dylan grabbed her arm. "Relax, baby, it's only a camera." She smiled in spite of herself. She really wanted to hex the photographer and the camera to smithereens. Never in all her life, had she felt so exposed but, he had called her "baby". She was his baby. She grinned widely.

When the photographer finally stopped taking pictures, Dylan took Hermione home. It had been such a perfect evening. She would not let anything ruin it for her. When they arrived at her door Dylan kissed her cheek then said "Thank you, beautiful, I had a great time."

"You're welcome, I had a lovely time, too," she said, blushing.

"Looking forward to more." he kissed her hand then apparated into the night.

~o0o~

He had been expecting it. He knew that it would only be a matter of time. When the letter arrived he ignored it for a full day before reading it. He was tempted to toss it into the fire. When he finally opened it he cursed its damned existence. A hearing they said, but he knew that in actuality it would be a trial for his life. They would be deciding his fate. It didn't matter really. His life had never belonged to him. The past eight years had been a gift. The addition of Hermione had been a blessing. One that he had would have never anticipated.

He thought about ignoring the ministry's summons. It's not as if they could actually find him. His house was well hidden, but then there was Hermione. They would harass her until she led them to him. Not that he believed for a moment that she would ever give up his location, but the possibility that they would imprison her for not complying was not one he could live with. As much as it irritated him, he knew that he would be attending the hearing.

He had procrastinated enough. Action needed to be taken. He went to see Harry with the letter tucked in the pocket of his robes. He knocked on the door and a little girl answered. He had seen her at the party but had dismissed her as just being another Weasley child. He looked at her again and uttered "Lily."

"How did you know my name?" the little girl asked in curiosity, cocking her head to the side.

He shook his head, coming back to his senses realizing of course that this was Potter's child and answered, "You look just like your grandmother did when she was a little girl."

"You knew my grandmother?" Lily's eyes opened wide at the prospect.

Ginny had come to see who was at the door, and she watched her daughter conversing with her former professor in amusement.

"Yes, child," he responded. "She was my best friend."

"Did you know my grandpa too?" the girl gasped, excited by this new idea.

Before he could answer, Ginny spoke. "Professor, please come in. I'm sure you're here to see Harry. He should be here shortly."

Just as she said this the flames in the fire place turned green and Harry came through.

"Ginny, I'm home!" Harry said, once again mocking the muggle television show. Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband's routine greeting.

"I see that." Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek. "The professor is here to see you." She said to Harry and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Daddy! The professor knew my grandma, and he said I look just like her when she was a little girl." she exclaimed as her father picked her up.

Severus blanched, this was not a topic he wanted to discuss now or ever. He was sure that Harry had questions, but had not dared to ask them. If he asked them now he would probably answer them. After he saw the letter he would know that it could well be his last opportunity to do so.

"Sir?" Harry asked tentatively.

""It's alright." Severus said.

"You did not come here to answer my daughter's questions. What's going on?" Harry asked, lowering the girl to the floor, and shooing her off toward the back of the house.

"I came because of this." he handed him the letter.

"I will be there for you." Harry assured him; he knew immediately what it was.

"It's not likely to make any difference, but thank you." Severus replied.

"Have you told Hermione?" Harry sighed.

"Not yet. I will tell her tomorrow."

Harry nodded. This was a huge relief to him He was sure that Severus did not know that Hermione was on date with Dylan this evening.

"Good, she will want to be there for you as well."

Severus nodded. He was sure that Hermione would be devastated when he was gone. He was also sure that he would go mad within a month. Too many of his memories were cloaked in sadness and regret. His good deeds could never overshadow the evil ones. His soul would be at the mercy of the dementors.

"Sir, could you tell me about her. Um, you know my mum." Severus sighed. He knew this would happen.

"Yes," he consented.

"They all said I have her eyes but nobody ever said much about her. It's likely that nobody knew her as well as you did." Harry said.

Harry led him to the couch and he sat in the chair directly in front him. Both men were startled when Lily sat right next to Severus wanting to hear what he had to say about her gran. Severus looked down at her, and she smiled at him and snuggled closer to him.

"Your daughter is very much like your mother was," he said now facing Harry. "Not only in appearance, but in her ability to see people and not the facade that the present to world. One had to be able to do that to befriend someone like me. In many ways Hermione reminds me of her. She was intelligent and force not to be reckoned with. Her temper was as fiery as her hair." He smirked as Harry looked knowingly at his daughter, who looked annoyed that her father would think she had a temper.

Harry smiled at that. Having been friends with Ron for so long and being married to Ginny he knew just how fiery red-heads could be.

"In other ways," he continued, "Lily was the complete opposite of Hermione. She knew that she belonged. There was no longing to be accepted, no insecurity. She, a muggle born, fit in at Hogwarts better than I ever did. I take some credit for that, and I imagine it's why..." he trailed off.

He couldn't continue and Harry did not push. Lily climbed into his lap and moved his hair away from his face. "Don't cry mister," she said quietly. A single tear slid down his face. She gently wiped it away and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, child." Severus said, touched, as Harry watched his child.

You're welcome, sir." She hugged his neck, and he returned it. She remained firmly planted in his lap while he continued.

"I apologize." He said to Harry.

"There is no need, sir." He said, shaking his head.

"As I was saying, it's probably why we couldn't get past our misunderstanding." Harry realized that he didn't get into detail about what happened between him in mum to spare his daughter's feelings. He silently thanked him. "I made her feel that she belonged long before she ever set foot at Hogwarts. I always told her it didn't matter, and I meant it. I let my anger get the better of me, and you know the rest. She was the best friend that the boy that I was could have ever hoped to have. Your father was blessed to have won her heart." He sighed.

It was the nicest thing that Severus had ever said about James. It would probably be the only nice thing he was ever likely to say about the man. Harry knew that he was done. There would be nothing else he would say after that.

"Harry," Ginny called from the kitchen, "can you give me a hand in here?"

"Excuse me sir, I'll be right back." Harry said, walking off to help his wife.

When Harry entered the kitchen, Ginny suggested "Let's ask him to stay for dinner. We wouldn't want him to go looking for Hermione tonight." She said with a dark tone.

"You're right, he said he wouldn't go see her until tomorrow, but it wouldn't do for him to see her coming home from her date."

He walked in on Lily giggling still perched on Snape's lap. "Sir, Ginny and I would like for you to join us for dinner." Harry said.

"I do not wish to intrude." Severus protested.

"Please stay, professor." Lily pleaded.

"Well, since you have asked so nicely, Ms. Potter, I will oblige you." he replied with a regal nod of the head, much to Lily's enjoyment.

"Yay! The professor is staying for dinner!" she skipped into kitchen merrily.

"She's rather taken by you sir." Harry said with a chuckle.

"She is a lovely little girl. Do you not have another? I thought you mentioned having three children."

"Yes, James is at Ron's, he's spending the night with his cousins."

Severus was surprised that he actually enjoyed the Potter's company. Lily was a natural enchantress who had him under her spell. It had to be resemblance in both character and appearance to her late grandmother he assumed. Shortly after the meal was consumed he bid them a good night.

~o0o~

When Severus had left Ginny said to her daughter "Come Lily, it's time to get you to bed."

"Yes, mum." She yawned and looked up at her mother and asked. "Mum, is auntie Hermione going to marry the professor?"

Harry picked up his daughter and carried her up the stairs as Ginny followed. "We don't know, Lils." He replied, using his pet name for the girl.

"I hope so Dad. He's so handsome." Ginny and Harry shared a look, holding back laughs of disbelief.

They stayed in Lily's room until she dozed off. When they were alone in their own room Harry said to Ginny "James is at Ron's, Al is with your mum and dad, and Lily is asleep. I do believe we are finally alone, dear wife," and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes, I do believe we are." Harry's response was to capture her lips with his own. "Oh, Ricky," Ginny said without breaking the contact, earning a huge smile from Harry.

~o0o~

When Severus arrived at Hermione's house the next morning he was greeted by the owl that was delivering her morning paper. Rather than have the owl wait for her, he retrieved the paper and paid for it. He rang the doorbell and opened up the paper while he waited for Hermione to answer. The image of her with a young handsome wizard on the front page was more painful than Nagini's bite had been. He was about to leave without telling her about the hearing, but before he made to leave she came to the door. She greeted him with a smile which faded as soon as she glimpsed the image that he had been staring at.


	13. Untimely Disappearance

Waking the Dead – Chapter 13 – Untimely Disappearances

"Severus, please come in." Her voice was cordial, polite, but had a slight strain to it.

He followed her into the house not quite sure what he would say to her. He was hurt, yes, but he had no right to be angry at her. Was she not doing what he had asked her to do? He hadn't he told her to go? Hadn't he asked her to leave him, and live her life? Yes, he had. He had always known the day would come when she would meet someone else and no longer have a need for him. As much as he hated to admit it, it was better this way.

He sat on the couch and put the paper on the coffee table face down. He did not want to stare at the image that he knew would torment him when he was locked away in Azkaban Prison, as he was sure he would be. She sat next to him, twisting the ends of her hair with one hand, and gripping the end of the couch with the other. She was nervous. Severus knew that he had to put his own feelings aside for her sake.

"Hermione, please do not be afraid of me," he said quietly, astonished to find himself nearly begging, the tone of his voice full of desperation.

"I am not a-afraid. I just don't want you to be angry at me." Her eyes traveled downward in an odd path, finally landing on a patch of carpet by her feet. Her stutter, her hesitation, told him everything he needed to know.

He leaned towards her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I could never be angry with you my little one, that would be impossible." He said in soothing voice, trying his best to reassure her.

"What have I ever done to deserve a friend like you?" she sighed mournfully, shaking her head as if contemplating some great mystery that had no solution.

"You may not have me for much longer, I am afraid." He said quietly. He waited for her response.

"What are you talking about?" she gasped in horror, gripping the couch more tightly still, her face going white as possibilities rushed through her mind, each worse than the next. Her hazel orbs frantically searched his onyx eyes.

"This." He handed her the summons from the ministry. The parchment was wrinkled at the edges from the many times that he had rolled and unrolled it. Hermione grabbed it like a man grabbing for water after a trek in the desert. Severus waited patiently for Hermione to finish, ready to offer whatever comfort he could.

"Severus, this is my fault." She whispered, her hands clenching the paper tightly. "I am so sorry... if I hadn't convinced you to come out of hiding." He cut her off placing a hand over both of hers.

"Please, do not blame yourself. I will not allow that." He said softly.

"But it's true. If only I hadn't been so selfish." She was near tears and looked away.

"Wanting to keep those you care for close to you is not selfish." Severus said, speaking the thoughts he had denied himself for so long.

"It is when one of the people I care for the most could lose their freedom." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"My little one, do you know how I spent my days before you became a part of my life?" he asked, turning her face toward him and wiping the tear away with his thumb. He looked her in the eye.

"No," she admitted.

"I would take walks through the streets of London. I would visit book stores, museums, cafes, and parks." He rattled off monotonously.

"Is that how you came upon me?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yes, it is." He nodded as he spoke.

"Why are you telling me this? What does any of this have to do with your hearing?" she asked.

"Everything, I was always at risk of being exposed while I was on the street." he replied.

"But wizards avoid muggle areas, that's why-" she said, slipping back into her school girl "know-it-all" ways that he used to despise so much, but now found funny.

"You hid there, yes, I know. What you say is only a half truth. While most wizards avoid the muggle areas, aurors do not. The possibility of being spotted was always there, and when you left me I would have resumed spending my time in the same manner. So please do not take the blame. It is better this way." He concluded.

"How so?" she inquired.

"I will walk into that court room of my own free will and not in shackles. At the very least I will be able to maintain a modicum of dignity." He smirked lightly as she gave a small smile.

"Severus, you know that I will be at your side," she said determinedly.

"Of course I do, my dear." He smiled, patting her knee.

"Good," she said, as if that settled it all. "Now can we please discuss this?" She said pointing to the newspaper on the coffee table.

~o0o~

The picture of Hermione and Dylan was not the only news of interest in the Daily Prophet that morning. If either of them had bothered to read that day's edition they would have noticed an article on the third page, that while more newsworthy than what was on the front page, was not as marketable. The story in question was about a certain potions master, who was presumed dead, and the time, date, and location of a hearing regarding said potions master. Had the pair seen the article, they would have been prepared for the media circus that was sure to be waiting for them on the day of the hearing, but alas, for they did not.

~o0o~

SEVERUS SNAPE ALIVE AND SUMMONED BEFORE WIZENGOMAT

BY I. STONE

This reporter has learned that the Death Eater-turned-spy, Severus Snape, who was presumed dead after the fall of He-Who-Was-Not-Named-For-Many-Years-Long-Ago, is alive. Sources have revealed that the former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry revealed himself to the minister of magic, who in turn informed the Wizengomat. They have summoned the infamous wizard to hearing that will surely make history. Severus Snape was cleared of all wrong doing in a recent hearing, thanks to Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived-Through-Five-Attempts-On-His-Life-By-He-Who-Was-Not-Named-For-Many-Years-Long-Ago, was not available for comment on the recent turn of events in this-

"Not available for comment?" Harry asked rather sarcastically. "I asked if they wanted me to say anything!"

"They take you up on that, I presume?" Ginny responded with a classic Weasley smirk.

"Of course not, you know the reporters at that rag. When they can't make something up, they just say so-and-so was not available for comment." He threw the paper down in frustration. "You know, this is odd a while back, if somebody had asked me to comment for an article, I would have screamed "Shove it" and run the other way. Funny isn't? Once you kill the evil wizard no one cares much anymore." He said reminiscently off his school days. Ginny laughed and snaked her arms around his waist.

"You've got to warn Snape." she said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know, let me go to Hermione's. She's the only one that knows where to find him." he said, rising as she released him.

"Fine, but have some breakfast first." Ginny said, snapping into Molly Weasley mode.

~o0o~

Severus looked at Hermione, not quite sure what to say to her. She wanted to discuss his feelings. Not something he ever enjoyed doing, especially when it involved what he felt about seeing her with another wizard. He just wanted a few hours of peace in her company, considering that they might be his last he didn't want to spend them like this. "Hermione, can we not talk about it now?" he said trying to avoid the subject at all cost.

"Okay, but we will have to talk about it sooner or later." She said, giving him a look that clearly meant "soon".

"Later will be fine, right now I just I want to enjoy what could possibly be my last hours in your company, if it's quite alright with you."

"I have an idea. Why don't we go back to your house, I could stay with you until the day of the hearing." she said. She had intended on doing just that very soon. Her return to the real world had been overwhelming and spending time with Severus was very relaxing for her.

His heart skipped a beat at the thought; she wanted to stay with him. Yet he still felt the need to ask, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Let me go pack." He watched her as ran up the stairs. It amazed him how she had just gone out with a young attractive wizard and from the look of the photograph in the paper she was enjoyed it, yet she wanted to spend the week with him.

When she came back down stairs, she smiled and said to him "let's go!"

"Hermione, wouldn't you rather spend your time on other activities?" He asked, still thinking of the picture of her with the young man.

She walked over to where he was standing, put her hands on hips, then looked up at him and said "there is nothing else that interests me more than being with you. We don't know what will happen at that hearing, but-" she lowered her stance as her eyes began to fill with tears, "but if the worst should happen."

The tears began to flow to in earnest, he took her in is arms and whispered comforting words in her ear. "Hush little one, please don't cry. I just wanted to be sure. That is all."

She pulled away from him when her tears stopped, and she was able to regain her composure once again. "Let me leave a note in case Harry comes looking for me."

"Does he do that often?" Severus asked as she found paper and pen. He raised an eyebrow at the thoughtfulness he would never have thought Potter to have in the old days.

"Yeah, he stills worries about me," she said while hastily writing a note.

~o0o~

Harry was calling Hermione through the floo connection, but got no response. He figured he would not over step his bounds if he went through. They had been friends for a long time she would forgive his invasion of her home. He stepped through the flames in hopes of finding her still asleep. Although it was already mid-morning, he assumed that she still could have been. He knew from her school days the she was not habitually a late sleeper, but she may have had a late night.

He truly hoped that he would find her alone. He did not want to interrupt her if Dylan had spent the night. He didn't think that his friend would be the type to spend the night with a man after one date, but one could never tell. He walked to the top of the stairs and listened for any signs of life. He was confronted only with silence. Having never seen the second floor of her house, he wasn't sure which room was hers so he knocked on all the doors. When he got no response from any of them, he just assumed that she was not at home. He was tempted to go back through the floo and tell Ginny that this, but his instincts told him that there was more to her absence than the obvious.

He hated to invade her privacy any further than necessary, but found that he could not resist the urge to search the rooms. The first room looked impersonal and unused; he assumed that it must be a guest room. The next one had a large bed in the center and antique furnishings. This must have been the room that belonged to Hermione's parents when they were living. That last room he entered contained a single bed with a frilly canopy, on the wall to his right there was shelf filled with books from top to bottom. It was neat but definitely lived in. One of the dresser drawers had been left open, as well as the wardrobe. He peeked in the wardrobe and noticed that quite a few hangers were empty. The bed looked as if had been made in a hurry. It was as if she were in a rush to leave, but not so pressed for time to leave it undone.

On the left side of the room there was door that led to a small bathroom he found out after pushing it open gently. The medicine cabinet had also been left open. He closed it, but not before looking inside to see that there were objects that had been removed from there as well. His search of her room led Harry to believe that she had gone of her own free will. The question now was, where had she gone and why. Knowing that he wouldn't find any more clues in her bedroom, he went back down stairs to see what else he could find.

He went into the kitchen first ignoring the family room altogether. He did not linger there too long there were no signs of any meals having been prepared there recently. Backtracking to find any clue pertaining to the whereabouts of his friend, he gave the family room a quick glance. Not really expecting to find anything there, he didn't search very thoroughly as he had done upstairs. He looked at the coffee table and saw the newspaper, and noticed that it was face down. She had seen that, but otherwise the paper remained untouched.

Harry was about to step through the fire place when he saw a small piece of paper on the coffee table next to the newspaper from the corner of his eye. He picked up the scrap of paper and saw that it was note. A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw that it was written in her familiar hand writing. The dark times were over, but Harry still worried about his friends and family. Even after finding out that Hermione's disappearance had nothing to do with any evil plots to get revenge on him, there were still reasons to be concerned for the ones he loved.

It was a short note, simple and to the point, and exactly what he did not want to find. There would be no way to warn Snape now. He re-read the note several times out of sheer frustration.

Dear Harry,

Went to stay with Severus until the hearing. See you there.

Love,

Hermione

If only he had seen the article earlier. If only he hadn't counted on having so much time lying about. The what if's were clouding his mind. There was nothing to be done about it now. Snape would just have to face the mob that would surely be waiting for him next week. Hopefully they wouldn't line up in droves to speak out against him. He would have to do some damage control in the meantime. Why did everything have to be so damned difficult?

~o0o~

Since neither Hermione nor Severus had bothered with breakfast, they decided to have an early lunch. Hermione liked preparing meals for him, but couldn't help the sadness that overcame her when she thought that the meals they would share over the next week could be their last. Her practical side pushed away the sad feelings, and she thought it was for the best. She would enjoy the time she had left with her best friend. Severus had become that and more to Hermione. She still felt confused about the other feelings she harbored for him, and mourned for the loss of the opportunity to explore them further.

Never in the days of her youth would she have thought that she would ever have anything other than admiration for him, or that she would feel anything other than respect towards him. He had been her teacher, after all. Now the love that was born from their friendship would not likely have the chance to become something more. Hermione took a deep breath and released it. "Enough" she said loudly, trying to snap out of her current state of mind.

"What was that, my dear?" asked Severus as he walked into the kitchen.

"Severus, there are some things I have to say. Since I may never have the chance to say them again, I may as well just come right out and say them." She said, sounding very determined and formal.

"Hermione, I suggest we eat first." Severus said, wondering what she might be getting at, but he was hungry and would rather not discuss weighty issues on an empty stomach.

"But, Severus I-" she protested.

"No, we eat first then discuss whatever is on your mind. If we talk first we will ignore yet another meal, and I don't know about you, but I'm famished." He said; surely it could wait.

"You're right, and I am rather hungry." Hermione said, sounding a bit disappointed, but still eager to share her thoughts.

They ate their meal in silence. It was neither awkward nor tense, it just was, and neither one attempted to shatter it. After the meal was consumed, Severus levitated the dishes into the sink and cast a charm over them to wash. He then offered his hand to Hermione, and led her to the couch.

Once they were both sitting he asked her, "Now, what was so important that we nearly missed such an excellent meal?"

He gave her a slight smile; it wasn't much, just the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. It broke her heart thinking that he never had many reasons to smile.

Realizing that she had remained silent for far too long she started, "Severus, I wanted to- that is I-" The words that had been all but ready to tumble out of her mouth earlier now seemed to fail her.

"Come, Hermione we are friends, you know you can tell me anything." he said encouragingly.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, holding her breath briefly before exhaling again. Then she started, "Very well, Severus, here it goes. I have feelings for you. What I mean is that I care for you very much. You are my dearest friend, but what I feel for you goes beyond that."

"Why were you afraid to tell me? Did you think that I would ridicule you, or your feelings?" Severus asked as his spirits soared. Could it be?

"Possibly and there is the fact that I went out on a date with Harry's friend," she said, sheepishly.

"Hermione, I know what I was like when you were my student, but I made an effort to be kind to you when you first arrived in my home. The condition in which you arrived prevented me from being cruel to you, and the affection that I felt for after I came to know you would not have ever allowed for that."

"Sev, I-" she stopped when she saw that he stiffened. "What is it?"

"Lily was the only person to ever call me that," he said softly.

"Lily, you mean Harry's mum." She said knowingly.

"Yes." he replied.

"She was so beautiful." Hermione said, getting a bit sidetracked. "Harry showed me pictures..."

"Hermione, do you think I loved her because she was beautiful?" he asked incredulously.

"I-" she was about to tell that she didn't know, but paused when she realized that he had said loved. Loved, meaning that it was in the past. Did he mean that he no longer loved her? The implication of what he could mean left her breathless.

He couldn't believe her. How could she think such a thing? In spite of how much she had grown, she was still the same insecure little girl that she had been at school. It angered him greatly. He wanted nothing more than to lash out at her. Yet, how could he? Hadn't he had just told her that he would not treat her as he had done when she was his student?

He sighed deeply and confessed, "I loved her because she saw me, not the unpleasant boy in shabby clothing, but me. Her ability to see beyond what others saw is why I loved her the way I did, and it is also why I have come to love you."

"You... love me?" she gasped.

"Yes, I do. Which why I was miserable when I found out about you and Weasely, and why I was angered by the sight of that photograph in the paper." he said with a snarl. It still made him uncomfortable. "Please don't misunderstand me, I was not angry with you but-"

Hermione did not wait for him to continue. "How long have you felt this way?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know for certain, but I realized it when you came back after that night with Weasely."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." she said, looking down.

"You could not have known and I expected you to go out into the world have new experiences.

Her face flushed with shame, "that was not one of my best decisions."

"Let us not dwell on what is past. I am content that you came to spend this time with me." She looked at him again.

"Perhaps we should just stay here and never go back." she suggested with a sigh, knowing it was not plausible.

"No, little one, as tempting as that sounds I cannot keep you here. As I have told you before, the world is yours, and when you decide what your place in it will be, you will take it by storm." he said.

"I will be very sad without you." she admitted.

"You will. I wouldn't expect you to celebrate." Then in a voice reminiscent to his teaching days he said "but, you will move on Hermione, and that is an order." he smirked so she would know he was not intending it to be cruel, but helpful.

She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." she said to him.

One of his hands moved from her shoulder, and he began to gently stroke her hair. "For what?" he asked as he continued the motion.

"For everything." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

~o0o~

Hermione and Severus spent the rest of the week enjoying one another. They shared meals, read, talked, and laughed together. They would take long walks through the country side. Everywhere they walked, their hands would be clasped, and their fingers entwined. Severus believed that this week had been the equivalent of heaven on earth, and since he did not deserve even a glimpse of that, surely he would be doomed to a fate worse than death.

The night before the hearing came too quickly for both. They sat on the couch in front of the fire, as had become their custom. This evening however, was different from the previous ones, they were both too worried to concentrate on any reading, and the light banter that they usually shared seemed inappropriate. Hermione, who could never bear these types of silences, spoke first.

"Severus, this is so unfair. Don't go." she pleaded.

"I have always done what needed to been done, even when I found those things unpleasant. I can hardly change now." he replied solemnly.

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." she said.

He put his arm around her shoulders and planted a light kiss on her temple. Then he rested his chin on her head. She pulled away slightly to face him, and caress his cheek. What Hermione did next shocked Severus so thoroughly that he thought that he had been hit by a stunning hex. She bit her lip in thought, and then pressed her lips against his. Their first kiss was not at all as he had expected. In his dreams he always been the one to initiate it, but he was not complaining. The woman he loved was kissing him. When he got over his shock, he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

When they finally came up for air, Hermione had a look of triumph on her face. She was about to kiss him again, but Severus stopped her. "My dear, we cannot continue doing this."

"Why ever not?" she asked in disappointment.

"Hermione, I love you." he said.

"Don't you get it by now? I love you too." she said.

"Be that as it may, we cannot continue like this. What you must understand is that I love you more than you can possibly imagine. If ever I were to have you, it would not be for an evening of fun, or a night of passion. Hermione, I would have you for a life time." he said. "Not like this-"

"We'll never have a chance for that; now will we?" she said, slightly angry. Why did all this have to happen now?

"No, we won't, but I want you to know that if my life were my own, I would devote every moment to ensure your happiness." And he rose and left the room. The temptation was too great and if he took their relationship any further it would only be harder for her.


	14. Let the Games Begin

Waking the Dead – Chapter 14 – Let the Games Begin

The next morning as Hermione prepared to leave for the ministry, Severus walked around the house giving it a final inspection before his trial. When Hermione came down stairs to meet him, he gave her a look that spoke of longing and regret for what could have been between them.

In an effort to contain his unsteady emotions he just said to her, "It will all belong to you. I have already arranged it," his voice strained.

She simply nodded, trying to suppress the sob that was already forming in her throat. Her attempt was not met with much success. Severus pulled her close to him, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort. "Hush, my little one, there will be none of that. Where's my brave little lioness?" He was answered with a sob.

Before they left the house, he continued to hold her close to him, as if he were memorizing the feel of her. She shook violently in his arms, the sobs wracking her body. He wanted to be strong for her sake, and did not want to give in to his own emotions, but the pain in her began to engulf him as well. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear, "I love you, and I will love you until my dying day, and even beyond." She nodded against him, as if to say, 'yes, I as well'.

"I-I love you too," she eventually managed to stutter out between sobs. Much as Severus was not looking forward to proceedings that would take place later that day, he knew that this was going to be the worst of it. He was breaking her heart, and in the process he was breaking his own. The most despicable part of this was that there was nothing either one could do to prevent it.

Severus pondered on why he always had to be the one to destroy the ones he loved most. First there was Lily, and though he was not directly involved in her death, his actions lead to it. Then there was Albus, his mentor, and the only father figure he had ever had. Now he was doomed to break the one woman who had ever returned his love. He couldn't help but wonder what a cruel mistress fate had been to him in this respect. Not that he felt that fate had been unkind to him; Severus had not indulged in self-pity since he was a teen-aged boy, but fate had pushed him to hurt those he touched. If anyone had told him a short while ago that he would be in love with the woman he was holding in his arms, he would have called them mad and cursed them. Now here she was, in his arms. Another touched and hurt by him.

He continued to hold her until her tears finally ceased. Much as he would have liked to carry on in this fashion, they were already pressed for time. He wanted to arrive early in effort to avoid meeting anyone in the atrium of the ministry. He gently caressed her cheek, and asked "ready?" She nodded and he apparated them both. When they arrived they were greeted by a pair of aurors. They had been stationed there to meet him. "Mr. Snape, please come this way." Severus eyed them with apprehension, but knew that he had no other choice but to comply. He simply asked, "may Miss Granger accompany us?" The auror looked at his partner, who appeared to be the superior of the two. The man affirmed with a nod, Severus offered Hermione his arm and they followed the pair down the corridor to the elevators. When they reached the lower level where the court room was, the aurors led Severus and Hermione into a small, windowless chamber. Upon entering the room Severus demanded "what is the meaning of this?"

Hermione gripped his arm tighter, determined not to be separated from him just yet. There was no chance that she would let go of him so soon. "Mr. Snape, you are in no way being detained here," said the man who was in command, "this has been done for your own safety. A large number of people have arrived here this morning for the sole purpose of attending this hearing. We brought you here first in the event that any of the spectators would mean you harm."

"Can you tell who so thoughtfully arranged this security measure?" Severus growled sarcasm dripping from his words.

"That is something that we cannot answer sir." Severus' eyes narrowed.

They left the pair in the room with assurances that they would be right outside if either of them required anything. "At least they haven't imprisoned me without the benefit of a trial," he snarled.

"Would they do that?" Hermione asked, not quite believing it.

"They did to Black, and many others who were not Death Eaters. All they ever had to do was roll up their sleeves, and administer a dose of veritaserum. Let's just hope that this new lot does not operate in the same manner as the old did," he said, pausing before adding softly, "but some things never change."

"I'm afraid you're right." Hermione said sadly.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," Severus said more out of habit than out of the ability to grant permission in this setting. Harry walked into the room and gave Hermione a hug. He spoke to Severus, saying "Sir this is a miscarriage of justice, and I am, I'm afraid, powerless to do anything about it."

"Potter, you cannot _always _save the day." Severus said with a smirk.

Harry laughed at this, and responded, "you're right sir, but my 'saving people thing' won't allow me to stop trying."

Severus laughed at Harry's remark. He laughed until tears were streaming out of the corners of his eyes. Hermione thought that he had finally gone off the deep end, and clutched his sleeves tightly while saying "Severus, look at me," nearly in a panic. Harry too thought that the pressure had become too much for him to bear and the he had cracked beneath it. He touched the man's shoulder to get his attention. Hermione was truly starting to worry. While Severus laughed more often now than he ever had, this was scaring her. Noticing Hermione's concern, Severus stopped laughing and wiped his eyes.

"Do not worry little one," he said to her. "I am not going mad. I simply laugh at the irony of it all." She looked at him ready to ask him what he meant as she slowly relaxed her grip, color returning to her knuckles.

He answered before she could open her mouth to speak. "Imagine," he said, "that on the day that I might be sentenced to die, Potter and I have agreed on something."

"You have a rather morbid sense of humor. I don't think that's funny at all," she replied hitting his chest lightly.

"Then I apologize, my dear, I did not mean to upset you," he said, straightening his robes.

"It's not that you upset me, I... I just hate this, and I don't want to lose you." Severus took Hermione in his arms yet again.

Harry couldn't help but notice that something changed between them. Severus seemed much more relaxed when he held her, different from the way he reacted when she hugged him at her birthday party. It was almost as if he were holding something that belonged to him. He also couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was so obvious that he loved her more than anything. He turned his back on the couple, and left them alone to relish what could be their last moments together. They were oblivious to his parting.

~o0o~

The courtroom had been magically expanded. Severus remembered it well from his first trial, all those years ago. The room had not seemed as large when Dumbledore had stood for him. Those trials had been different from this. Back then people had wanted to forget the unpleasantness of the first reign of the Dark Lord. Only ministry officials and members of the press attended those trials. The only other people who did attend were witnesses, victims, and surviving family members of deceased victims. Thankfully for Severus, he hadn't personally been responsible for murdering anyone; his trial was not overly dramatic. Well, almost, there was the exception of his defender.

This time around it seemed that every witch and wizard in Britain wanted to be in attendance, and that they would be allowed. Severus was aware of the fact that he had made countless enemies over the years. It could not be helped. His position as a spy could not have been compromised. He was also aware of the great number of former students that hated him as well. No matter what the "famous Harry Potter" spouted about him being a hero, and having saved his life countless times. They would still hate him. It mattered little to him. He was prepared to meet his destiny. He had cheated death when he did not die on the floor of the shrieking shack. Death was coming back to claim what was rightfully hers after all. His only regret about dying would be leaving Hermione behind.

The proceedings began in short order, and for this Severus was glad. He was not looking forward to this, but the sooner it stared the sooner it would all be over. A small witch rose to her feet and cleared her throat. She introduced herself as Madam Bones. Everyone knew Amelia Bones, she was one of the elders of the Wizengamot, and the introduction was merely a formality. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Let us begin with the proceedings. This hearing is unusual, but not without precedent."

She went on to explain how a similar hearing had been held in the fifteenth century and how it lead to a criminal trial, citing the circumstances and issues that she deemed necessary.

"Also let it be known that Mr. Snape is not on trial here. He has received a ministerial pardon for the crimes he may have committed during the war against the self-styled Lord Voldemort. People gasped but the witch continued ignoring the reactions of those present.

"This court may only decide how to deal with Mr. Snape's actions regarding his disappearance." When Madam Bones finished with her monologue, Tiberius Ogden took over as the interrogator over the proceedings.

"We have received many, many requests from people who wished to have a say in the matter of regarding Mr. Snape. We have considered every one of these requests, but deemed it necessary to have only those who were directly affected by Mr. Snape's actions in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

There was an outcry in the courtroom. The people were not pleased with Ogden's words. Severus raised an eye brow, could it be that he had supporters in his corner? The terms of the hearing seemed to be going his way; things seemed to be looking up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ogden cleared his throat and continued. If you please, settle down and allow me to continue!"

The people's protests did not end upon his request, he placed his wand on his throat casting a sonorous charm, "I will be forced to clear the courtroom if you will not be silent!"

The noise in the room was reduced to a low rabble, which was followed by silence.

"Very well, as I was saying, this decision was reached in a consensus that included the elders of the Wizengamot and high ranking ministry officials." He paused momentarily waiting for a reaction from the spectators.

When no response came forth, he proceeded. "All those called to speak will be required to take a wand oath to ensure the veracity of their statement. Let's not delay any further. The first testimony will be given by Mr. George Weasley."

George came up to the witness stand and took his seat. He presented his wand to make the oath, and the questioning began.

"Mr. Weasley you lost an ear during a battle with the Death Eaters in the summer of 1997, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, it is." George said, though many could tell by the look on his face he wanted to say, "What! My ear?" and act astonished.

"Do you know who was responsible for your loss?"

"Yes, it was Snape. He used sectumsempra on me." George said, matter-of-factly.

"Can you tell me, Mr. Weasley, what kind of teacher Mr. Snape was?" The man wanted to condemn Snape. Everyone could sense it.

"You want my honest opinion? He was a sadistic son of a bitch who..." George said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Mr. Weasley. Language please." The man said, very Mrs. Weasley-ish.

"Er... sorry sir, but it's the truth. I've got to admit that he was a brilliant teacher. Most of the items sold in my shop are potion based. Had it not been for everything he taught us, my brother and I would never have had our initial success."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley that will be all. Next witness is Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

Minerva made her way up to stand. She sat and waited to be questioned. All eyes were on her, and she felt a little nervous as she presented her wand to make the oath. She knew she couldn't lie, and she didn't want to, but she also didn't want to say anything damning against a man that she believed had more than paid for his crimes.

"Headmistress, in what capacity do you know Mr. Snape?" was the first question.

"I knew him first as my student, later as a colleague, after that as my superior when he was named headmaster. I now consider him a friend, and care for him like a son." Her eyes found Severus, and he nodded in thanks and appreciation.

"Did you always feel that way about Mr. Snape, headmistress?"

"No, I did not. When he-" she paused knowing that the oath would compel her to tell the truth, but her own emotions beckoned for her to do otherwise. She took a deep breath and continued. "When he killed Albus I hated him, and I thought he was nothing but a traitorous coward."

"Headmistress, please tell the court how you felt when he was named headmaster, a position that was rightfully yours." Minerva glared slightly before answering.

"I was angry, naturally. Even more so when he brought those..." she paused for lack of word to describe the Carrows, "those psychotic twins to the school as teachers."

"How would say he handled that situation?"

"As best as he could, now that I can look back on it. Things were happening that were beyond any body's control, including Severus'. He tried preventing them from hurting the children. In some cases he couldn't stop them," she said ruefully. He always tried but, he couldn't be everywhere at once and the staff was not exactly cooperating with him.

Ogden move away from that topic. If the woman began to cry it would not help his case. "Headmistress, did you believe Mr. Snape was alive after the end of the war?"

Minerva didn't answer the question right away. She wondered how they even thought to ask such a thing. She had not shared her suspicions with anyone. Apparently there were members of Wizengamot who were familiar with the magic of Hogwarts. Finally she opened her mouth to give an answer. "Yes, I did."

This was met by a collective gasp from the spectators. "I never had any proof to substantiate my suspicions, but there was no portrait of Severus in the head office. It always made me wonder if he had, in fact, survived."

"Yet you never reported your suspicions, headmistress. Why is that?" His final word sounded like an accusation.

"As I said earlier, I had no proof." Each word was pointed and angry. "I also believed that if Severus was indeed among the living, he deserved to be left in peace."

"That will be all headmistress." As Minerva stepped down from the stand, the next witness was called. "Neville Longbottom, please take the stand."

Neville was no longer that shy, awkward boy he had been at school. He had grown into a man full of confidence. His experiences during his last year at school and at the final battle had brought out his strengths and raised his self-esteem considerably. His hero status, however, did not change him at his core. He was still the same gentle and sweet person he had always been.

He took the oath and the questions began, "Mr. Longbottom, tell the court about your experiences with Mr. Snape."

"Well, when I was his student I was terrified of him. He was my worst fear. I was so frightened of him that when I was confronted with a boggart in my third year defense class it took his form. He gave me nightmares." This produced a general ring of laughter.

"What was your last year at Hogwarts like with Mr. Snape as headmaster?"

"It was horrible, but not so much because of him. Snape really didn't give us much trouble. It was the Carrows that gave us trouble." Neville's eyes darkened.

"Who precisely did they trouble?"

"Any one not in Slytherin house, Harry Potter supporters, those they believed to be blood traitors." Some of the spectators snorted their disapproval at the use of that term.

"What about Mr. Snape," Ogden persisted. "Did you have any confrontations with him?"

"There was that one time, when Luna, Ginny, and I broke into his office." The people gave a collective gasp. Most, having been his students, knew that punishment for breaking into his office would come with a high price tag.

"He's so brave," a young female in the back swooned.

"Do tell what happened." The man said with interest.

"We got caught, that's what happened." Neville scoffed. "We thought we were dead for sure, but something happened right then. It was on that day that I stopped being afraid of him. I figured that I could face an angry Snape I could face anything. Strange thing happened though, he wasn't angry at all."

"How did he seem to you, Mr. Longbottom?" Ogden was now curious. He heard rumors about the goings on at the school but, there had been none to confirm it. That is until now.

"I've never said this to another living soul, because after learning how truly brave he was I almost couldn't believe that I ever thought it, but I believed he was afraid." Neville sounded flabbergasted as he said this, as though years of pondering it still left him puzzled.

"You're saying that Mr. Snape was afraid? What gave you that impression?" The man sneered.

"I'm not saying that he was afraid for himself, because that's not the impression I got. It's more like he was afraid for us. I expected him to be livid, and to wail at us, but he just turned paler than normal, and was strangely silent. When he finally his spoke, his voice was low and calm, like when he would lecture in class. Then he just assigned us a detention in the forbidden forest with Hagrid. Not a really a punishment for any one in Gryffindor. After that he just told us to return to our common rooms."

"That will be all Mr. Longbottom, you may step down. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, please take the stand."

The minister went to sit in the place Neville had recently vacated. "Minister, your wand please." Kingsley presented his wand and gave the oath to tell the truth and the questioning began."Mr. Shacklebolt in what capacity did you know Mr. Snape?"

"I knew Severus as a fellow member of the Order of the Phoenix." Everyone now knew about the secret organization, and many members had been honored at Kingsley's request.

"Did you know him before that?"

"No, I am almost certain that I finished school before Severus began," the older man commented.

"You were an auror before your named minister of magic, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"As an auror were you aware of Mr. Snape's activities as a death eater?"

"Yes I was but, he-"

"And you did nothing to stop him minister?" the man interrupted rudely.

"He was working on behalf of the Order!" Kingsley seethed.

"Yet he murdered Albus Dumbledore."

"At Albus' own command," he bellowed. More calmly, he continued, "We are not here to discuss Mr. Snape's actions during the war and the memories were authenticated. You know it's the truth, _sir_."

"Minister, do you have a preference as to the outcome of these proceedings?" The man tried to back Kingsley into a corner. He was unsuccessful, however, once Kingsley gave his reply.

"I would accept whatever judgment this court deems appropriate." He sat up ramrod straight and looked at Ogden in the eye. "I believe sir that you are questioning my integrity, an act that I would have probably applauded if this court would have ever thought to do the same to my predecessors."

"You may step down minister." Kingsley stepped down with his head held high. The court room was still silent as they had anticipated his response to Ogden's questions. The minister's response did not leave them disappointed.

The next witness was called.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, please take the stand and present your wand."


	15. The Games Continue

Waking the Dead – Chapter 15 – The Games Continue

Draco had always been a younger version of his father in the making. The years out of school had only served to make this more obvious. He carried himself much in the same manner that his father had, and wore his silvery blond hair in the same fashion with the exception of its length. Draco's hair nearly reached his waist and could easily be the envy of any witch present in the courtroom. The boyish good looks that he had always possessed had matured into something not unlike Lucius', but were also different. Draco was clearly his own man, he was exactly what he had been bred to be, and yet he managed stand apart from his father.

Naturally, this was a by-product of his instinct to not only survive but, prosper in the Post-Voldemort era. Had he chosen to stand by his father after the war, he would have been painted with the same brush. While the Malfoy family walked away practically unscathed as a result of the war, their reputation had not. Draco had claimed to be a minor, under the influence of his parents, and it had been his saving grace. Of course this had been done with his parents blessing, after all they only desired the best for their only son and heir.

Today, for the first time since his own trial he would speak of his part in the war in public. He stepped into the witness stand with a confidence the belied his true emotions and prepared to make his oath. The questioning began immediately after the wand oath went into effect.

"Mr. Malfoy, please tell the court of your relationship to Mr. Snape."

"He is my god father," he responded with his head held high "and he was my head of house at school."

"Did you or your family know of his survival after the war?" Ogden asked in tone that left little room for contradiction.

Draco, like all Malfoys before him was not intimidated. "No sir, none of us knew that he had survived."

"Why do think that Mr. Snape failed to inform any of you?" the older wizard continued to mock him.

"Well, he did betray the Dark Lord. My parents may not have cared whether he lived or died after that," he shrugged as if the life of his old teacher was of no consequence to him. "But, there were others who had escaped after the end of the war that certainly would have."

The old interrogator asked almost sweetly, "did you want Mr. Snape dead?" He was certain that he would get some real facts from this young man. Had he not been in the court room he would have rubbed his hands with glee.

"No sir, I did not. He saved my life, and the lives of my parents."

"How did Mr. Snape accomplish that feat?" he jeered at losing hope that he would finally get the goods on Snape now that Dumbledore was dead.

"It's a rather long story but I will do my best to make it brief." Draco turned towards the spectators, knowing he would get more sympathy from them than the jaded interrogator.

"It all started during my fifth year at Hogwarts. That was the year that everyone from the ministry denied you-know-who's return, you do remember, don't you sir?" Draco asked but did not wait for a reply. "My father was given a task by the Dark Lord. He was to retrieve a prophecy concerning the Dark Lord and Harry Potter from the department of mysteries, but he failed."

Never one to miss an opportunity, Draco played the poor little rich boy act to his advantage. It had worked well enough at his trial. If it helped his godfather, and satisfied the life debt all the better. "Not only did he fail to complete his mission, he and several other Death Eaters were arrested and the Dark Lord was forced to reveal himself that night.

As punishment for that failure I was initiated into the Death Eaters and was forced to receive the dark mark a full year before coming of age." This received by what was probably the desired affect from those present in the court room. Cries of pity and dismay abounded. Draco cleared his throat and continued.

"That however, is not all. I too was given a mission by the Dark Lord. One that was doomed to fail. As punishment for my father's failure, my task was to kill Albus Dumbledore. He threatened to kill both my parents if I did not.

My mother appealed to Professor Snape even when she had been forbidden to speak of my mission. My aunt Bella went with her and coerced Professor Snape into making an unbreakable vow. He accepted making the vow since he was not trusted among most of the Death Eaters, in spite having been accepted and received by the Dark Lord himself.

When the time came for me to raise my wand against the Headmaster, I couldn't do it. The thought of actually killing an unarmed old man was repulsive to me. I will never forget the look in his eyes when he begged Professor Snape to do it. At the time I thought he was begging to be spared, but I should have known better."

"And you believe that this act, the murder of Albus Dumbledore saved yours and your parents' lives?"

Draco rolled his eyes indignantly and replied, "We're alive aren't we? We became nothing more than a joke for the Dark Lord and his supporters, but he didn't kill us."

"That will be all Mr. Malfoy. We will now break for a thirty minute recess, then we will resume."

~o0o~

Dylan made his way towards the front of the court room trying to catch up to Hermione. Unfortunately for him, she and Severus had already been escorted out of the court room and into the safety chamber before he could get past the crowd of people making their way out. He saw at the front of the court room and made his way towards him.

"What brings you to this mad house?" Harry asked.

"Is it true mate?" The quidditch player smoothed his shaggy hair with his hand, "you know, what the papers say, about Hermione and him?"

Harry gave his friend a sheepish smile, "can't say it's all true but, she's not going anywhere right now."

"She's in love with him, isn't he?" Dylan asked of his friend almost bitterly.

"'fraid so, sorry mate." Harry replied not quite able to meet his eyes.

"Some guys have all the luck," sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Harry smirked.

~o0o~

The safety chamber was rather comfortable, something that Hermione and Severus had failed to notice when they were initially brought there. They sat on plush couch, Severus' arm wrapped securely around Hermione's shoulder, and her head resting on his chest. Not wanting to break the silence but finding it necessary, Severus spoke. "They may ask you to speak Hermione. Surely they know where you were for the past eight years by now."

"I wouldn't worry too much," she spoke with a naiveté that was almost endearing to him. "You saved my life. What could they possibly make of that?"

"They will want to know why you kept your silence about me upon your return to wizarding world." He was resigned to his possible fate but worried about her reputation and the things the press would surely insinuate about her.

"I'll just have to tell them the truth. It's not like I have a choice." Hermione was not as frail as Severus thought and she would make him see that. "I'm not afraid Severus, not for me anyway."

"There's my brave little lioness." he smiled at her and pressed his lips gently over hers. The sat in a companionable silence until the auror returned to escort them once again into the court room.

~o0o~

People began filling the court room once again. Hermione noticed that Dylan was occupying the seat next to Harry. She hadn't expected him to be there but was glad for the support. Ogden started up the proceedings once again.

"Settle down ladies and gentlemen, settle down" he called out.

As the courtroom quieted and people took their places Hermione's fears began to resurface. She had told Severus that she was not afraid, but that had only been a half truth. The thought of living her life without him was too great to bear. She had wanted to present a strong in front of him. He already had enough to worry about, and didn't need to add her to the list.

Severus worried about Hermione. He was glad that the young man that she had gone on a date with showed up today. He felt insanely jealous but, understood that she would need all the support that she could get if things went pear shaped. He was glad that her friends understood that she was not to be left alone for long periods of time. She would be well looked after. It still pained him to think that she had chosen a path of self-destruction in her moment of deepest despair.

Although it pained him Severus did understand it, probably better than most. He had ventured down a similar path in his own misguided youth. Naturally his path had taken a different course than Hermione's. He had sought to inflict pain, not hide from it. His aim was to destroy others, naturally in the process he managed the destruction of his own soul, but it had been gradual. The effect of what he had done did not wreak havoc upon his body, whereas Hermione's poison nearly destroyed her body as well as her soul.

Severus hoped and prayed that she would not, return to the place from which he had rescued her. She deserved so much better than that. In her short life time she had already experienced too much loss and heartache. It cost him much distress to see tears in her eyes, especially when those tears were shed for him.

Severus snapped out of reverie when Harry's name was called to take the stand. He presented his wand to make the oath. This was going to be interesting. Severus knew that the man had stood up for him after he was presumed dead, but seeing it personally would have been a treat if the circumstances had been different.

"Mr. Potter," Ogden began "please tell us; in what capacity do you know Mr. Snape."

"First I knew him as my professor. Later I found out that he was my vowed protector." Harry then grinned and continued, "I would like to consider him a friend but, I don't believe he thinks highly enough of me for that."

Some of the spectators snickered at this. Severus himself snorted.

"Describe if you will, your years as Mr. Snape's student." Ogden already knew the history and tried to steer him away from their current relationship.

Harry was bound to tell the truth and in true Gryffindor fashion he blurted out, "he hated me from the start."

"Didn't you just say he vowed to protect you?" he sneered and had a predatory look about him that almost said 'gotcha.'

"Yes sir," he replied solemnly. "But it did not stop him from hating me. The feeling was quite mutual, I hated him too. I blamed him for everything that went wrong in my life. I never actually saw what he was really about."

"What was Mr. Snape 'about' in your opinion?" The older man's bearing was beginning to grate on Harry's nerves but, he knew he had to keep his composure.

"He was about keeping me alive sir." Harry replied as a matter of fact. Before the other wizard could interrupt he proceeded with an air of authority that was very Snape like. "There was no way for Mr. Snape to come out in the open and protect me. He had to keep his cover. Yet he was always there for me. Harm never came to me if Professor Snape could avoid it."

"You speak of him like a patron Mr. Potter, yet you say you hated him. This is rather contradictory, is it not? Care to explain."

"It's rather simple, really. Snape and I hated each other. There is no doubt about that. Yet he gave up nearly half of his life to ensure that I would grow up to defeat Voldemort."

The name still caused people to gasp which exactly the reaction he wanted. "He was still mean, nasty, and unfair. He still treated me like dirt because of his enmity with my father and my god father, but he kept his word. When he told Dumbledore that he would give anything, he did. He gave everything."

If Severus had not learned to master his emotions as a young man he probably would have wept. He thought that he would not be able to take anymore when he realized that Potter had been dismissed and Hermione was making her way up to the witness stand. He wanted to protect her from this so desperately. She could handle herself, he was well aware that she was no longer that fragile young woman that he found in the park. Yet at this moment he felt as though she were.

"Miss Granger, please present your wand." Hermione did as she as told and the questioning began.

"Miss Granger, where did you disappear to after the war against He-who-must-not-be-named?" Ogden wasted no time with niceties and went straight to the heart of the matter.

Hermione took a deep breath and began speaking. "After I found out that my parents had been murdered by renegade death eaters I could not deal with the realities of daily living. I abandoned my home and went to live on the streets of muggle London."

"Please tell us how you survive, living on the streets." His smirk plastered plain on his face for all to see. He wanted this matter over and done with. Severus Snape was a menace and he was going to prove it.

"I lived out of rubbish bins, and begged on street corners," Hermione replied rather nonchalantly.

"Is there anyone who can come forward and attest to the fact that you were actually living in this fashion?"

She wanted to roll her eyes, but proceeded to answer this ridiculous line of questioning the best way she knew how. "The only other living being that knew about my life on the street, other than Mr. Snape, is Othello."

"Can you produce this 'Othello' to speak on your behalf?"

"No sir, I cannot," she replied meekly.

"Please tell the court why not Miss Granger." He smiled openly believing that he finally would contradict one of Snape's staunchest defenders.

This time it was Hermione's turn to scoff at the old man. She couldn't understand why this man seemed to have a personal vendetta against Severus but, she would not let him intimidate her. "The first reason is because he is dead, and the second is that even if he were alive he couldn't possibly enlighten you in any way about my life on the streets."

Hermione was smiling, a fact that was completely lost on the interrogator. "Would you care to tell this court why not Miss Granger?" It was becoming clear that the man was losing patience.

"Well you see sir; Othello was a stray dog I befriended." Hermione said this with a straight face. The man before her was fuming. There were a few snickers from the spectators, but they remained silent otherwise. This was getting good, and nobody wanted to risk getting tossed out. Ogden made a circuit around the court before asking the next question, clearly trying to regain control.

"Miss Granger, you are considered to be one of the saviors of our world, surely even something as dreadful as the loss of your parents would not drive you away from friends and a people that would welcome you with open arms."

"That is not a question sir."

Severus, smirked. 'Good girl,' he thought to himself.

The interrogator frowned deeply at Hermione as he made a second circuit around the front court then paused in front of her. "Were you involved with Mr. Snape before the end of the war?"

Outraged by what he was implying, Hermione knew that she had to keep a cool head. "Before the war I only knew Mr. Snape in the capacity of my teacher."

"Did you know that he was alive after the battle at Hogwarts was over?" He was desperate and angry that this witch had made a fool of him in his own court. He needed a way to discredit her.

"No sir, we, that is Harry, Ron and I, saw that horrible snake bite his neck. He was losing so much blood we thought he was dead before we ever left the shrieking shack. We never even bothered to return to retrieve his body. There was so much going on, that there wasn't enough time."

"Very well," the resigned interrogator dismissed her with a wave. That will be all." Pressing the young woman any further would only serve to vilify his character. He thought it best to leave her be.

Severus was so proud of her. She had become the woman that he, and everyone else that knew her before the war's end, knew she could be. He steeled himself and began to put up his mental barriers. He would be forced to tell the truth, but they would get him to crumble under the pressure. When his name was called, he went up to the witness box and presented his wand.

The questioning began immediately. "Mr. Snape, why did you leave the wizarding world at the end of the war?"

"Dumbledore ordered me to." He replied his facial expression impassive as ever.

"Please elaborate Mr. Snape." Ogden was glaring daggers at Severus. He had no intentions of being made a fool of a second time.

"I made an unbreakable vow with Dumbledore when I agreed to spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He made provisions for me to go into hiding until the time came that my name would be cleared. He ordered me to go into hiding if I survived."

"Albus Dumbledore was dead at the end of the war." He gestured with his hands, and then asked in the most mocking tone possible, "Are you implying that you continue to obey him, even after his death?"

Severus was ready for anything. "I am not aware if you are familiar with the magic of an unbreakable vow." Severus raised his eyebrow, and carried on as if he were lecturing in his classroom. "I was not free of the vow merely because Dumbledore was no longer living. I am bound to it until I die. If were to break that vow it would mean my own death."

"Did you not make another such vow to Narcissa Malfoy?" He was trying his best to get a reaction out of the man. He was going to have to push harder.

"Yes, and I fulfilled the terms of that vow, I am no longer bound by it."

"Then how is it that you are still bound by the vow you made with Albus Dumbledore?"

"The terms of my vow with Albus Dumbledore were different from the ones I made with Mrs. Malfoy." Rather than have the man press him further he continued of his own accord.

"My vow stated that I would obey him in all things. If I were to receive a missive that he may have left for me to read after his death I would still be bound to obey any order he gives me, even posthumously."

"Your name was cleared several years ago. Why didn't you make your reappearance then?"

"I was not aware of the fact."

"How did you become aware of it?"

"Miss Granger informed me of the events that had taken place during my absence when she reentered wizard society."

"Did Miss Granger know that you survived the attack on your person by You-know-who's snake?"

"No. She was not aware that I had survived until I brought her to my home."

"Why did you take Miss Granger to your home?"

"The first time I encountered Miss Granger she looked ill and in dire need of medical attention." He paused to look over at the witch to ascertain that she was alright. He would not go into detail about her illness unless he was asked. She nodded her head slightly and he proceeded. "I only knew that she was witch because I sensed her magic. I returned several days later and took Miss Granger and her dog to my home."

"You are saying that you did not recognize her?" Ogden asked in mock surprise.

"No. Her appearance bared no resemblance to the girl that had been my student just two years prior. The clothing that she was wearing was tattered and dirty. She was covered in filth, and her hair was matted." Snape replied sparing no details, he knew that Hermione would not mind if it helped his case.

"You tended to Miss Granger's health after bringing her to your home?" The old man was trapped and there weren't many other questions he could ask.

"It would have probably been better to have a healer see to her recovery, but I am quite skilled with healing charms. Severus still remained aloof but, made an effort to show that he had truly cared for her. "My skills with potions are not questionable. I am a master of the science. Miss Granger had everything she needed to heal at my home."

"Why did she stay with you all this time?"

"Miss Granger healed physically at a rapid pace, emotionally was another matter. I thought she would leave as soon as she was well, but she did not and I never asked her to do so. She left when she was ready to."

The man was not giving him anything useful. Questioning him further would only serve to grant him a larger hero status than the man deserved. "Very well Mr. Snape that will be all."

Severus released a sigh of relief. He was so glad that they could not question him about Albus' murder. No matter what they could not convict him of that crime. Kingsley's pardon could not be undone. That must have been what had old Ogden in a snit. They could charge him for faking his death and leaving the scene of crime. Thankfully neither of those crimes amounted to a life sentence.

He was grateful that they didn't have the details on Hermione's life on the street. There were certain matters that he had no desire to revisit. It was bad enough that he had to speak about the unbreakable vow. Thankfully, it was over.

Kingsley rose from his chair and proclaimed the hearing to be over. "Deliberations will commence immediately, and we will reconvene tomorrow with the findings of the court. Dismissed."

Hermione rushed towards Severus and gave him a fierce hug. For the first time ever, Severus felt hopeful.


	16. End Games

Waking the Dead – Chapter 16 – End Games

On the way towards the safety chamber Severus and Hermione were bombarded by well-wishers. Severus would never have expected such a thing on his behalf. In fact he was quite sure that it was hoax of some sort or another and could not wait to be within the chamber to get away from everyone. Unfortunately for him he could not keep everybody out of the chamber. Potter had all but insisted on being there for Hermione and Kingsley wanted to be there for the couple as well. He would have liked to kick them both out but he was powerless against the-boy-who-lived and the minister of magic.

Hermione sensed the tension that was coming from Severus in palpable waves. She squeezed his hand affectionately trying to draw his attention from his surroundings onto her. "It's alright love."

With a small nod he acknowledged her but, he kept moving forward until he reached the inner sanctum of the chamber and the door was closed firmly behind them.

"Severus," Kingsley went straight to the heart of the matter. "There is the matter of where you will stay until the time of the Wizengamot's decision."

"You are saying minister; that I cannot return to my home at this time." Severus began to pace, his arms crossed over his chest and his trademark scowl was etched on his face.

"You can stay with Gin and me," Harry volunteered only to receive the older man's glare as a response. His disappointment was evident.

"If I cannot return to my house then I will stay with Hermione." He was clearly uncomfortable talking about his sleeping arrangements.

"Ogden will not allow that, clearly you've noticed the hostility that he's projected at you."

"Yes I've noticed." Severus sighed, "He and Dumbledore were good friends. It only makes sense that the old codger wants to do away with me. Since he cannot he would have settled for vilifying me."

"Well the matter now is that if you will not stay at Harry's or somewhere they feel you will not escape from, they will detain you here until they are ready." Kingsley's voice was grave and it made Severus shiver involuntarily.

"If I remain here," Severus said to no one in particular, "they might take days to decide. There exists a remote but very real possibility that they may never decide at all."

"That's unfair!" cried an indignant Hermione.

"It may be," he said turning to her in an effort to reassure her "but it is well within the letter of the law to do so."

"Sir," Harry reached out and touched Severus' shoulder. It was something that he never would have dared to do before, but the part of him that needed to make up for the poor way he was treated by his parents and godfather had to reach him. His pleaded with his eyes when he spoke again, "the offer still stands."

"Very well Mr. Potter." He turned and looked into the eyes that affected him deeply long ago. He realized now that he had been wrong about this young man. He was not at all like his father before. Oh, there was a bit of arrogance that reared its ugly head occasionally, but there was more to him than that. He was more Lily's son than he ever gave him credit for.

~o0o~

Upon their arrival at the Potter residence Severus couldn't help but notice how much Mrs. Potter resembled her mother. There were dishes in the sink being washed, there were pots on the stove simmering, vegetables peeling and young children under foot. The Potter's only daughter greeted Severus with an enthusiasm that was most unexpected. The fact that this amused Hermione greatly was not lost on him. He wondered if she would want children someday.

The eldest boy greeted the adults with a bearing that reminded Severus of neither of his parents, or grandparents for what it was worth. The boy seemed to be reserved, and would probably make a good Slytherin. He smirked at that thought, and was careful not to say it aloud. It probably would not amuse this room full of Gryffindors. Thank Merlin he only had to stay here one night. He had nothing against the Potters or their children but, anything longer and he would have preferred the hospitality of the ministry.

~o0o~

In the evening after the Potters had gone off to bed, Severus and Hermione sat in front of the fire. His arm was around her shoulder and, her head was resting upon his chest. Severus had never felt so complete in his life. A beautiful young woman loved him. The shock of such thing being true still made him heady with hope and desire for a future. The hearing had not been as disastrous as he imagined. If anything he came out of that ordeal smelling like a rose. If people had doubted Potter's word, they would have to believe now. It almost didn't seem possible that so many of his former students would come out to lend support and speak on his behalf, here was their chance to take revenge for his ill treatment of them, and they didn't.

"It's time for bed little one." He had given her the guest room and opted to sleep out on the couch. He won the argument by saying that he probably wouldn't get much sleep anyway. She was already dozing off.

"Ungh." She responded in a sleep filled voice. He led her to the guest bedroom and tucked her in.

As soon as he was sure that she was asleep again he sat before the fire pondering about the events of the day. He was not far gone into his thoughts when he heard noise coming from the kitchen. Never one to leave things to chance he went over to investigate the source of this late night disturbance. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Harry in a bath robe putting a kettle on the stove. The young man the temerity to grin. "Care for a cuppa sir?"

"If your method for preparing tea is as dismal as your potion making skills," he scoffed. "I'll pass."

"Oh I know I was pants at it," he said while searching the cupboard for the tea leaves. "That is until I had the help of your book."

Severus turned away from him, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry sir. That was me being an atypical Gryffindor, brutally tactless." Harry continued to prepare the tea but, the silence in the room made him feel ill at ease. The overwhelming desire to fill it became unbearable to the young man and the traits of his house came through once again.

"Don't worry sir; I make an excellent cup of tea. By the time I was seven my aunt-" Harry's anecdote was abruptly cut short by a suddenly angry Severus, "had no right. She had no right."

His voice was at a near whisper and Harry was bit stunned but let him carry on without interrupting. "You were he sister's son. Her own sister's child and she treated like the dirt beneath her shoes."

Severus' elbows were on the counter top and his face was buried in his hands. To Harry, he appeared to be crying but he was not about to ask. There was nothing he could think to do to comfort his former professor. The man had always seemed so untouchable, so emotionless and yet here he was sitting in his kitchen broken up over something that he could not change.

"Sir I-" Harry touched his shoulder again like he had done at the court but, here he had no words to offer.

"I was no better," he spat out looking like he had tasted something bitter.

"You had to maintain your cover." It was lame but, it was the truth and it was all he could think of.

"You are the son of the woman that I loved. My cover was no excuse to treat as I did." He began to pace back and forth a bit. Harry placed a cup down on the table for him. He sat and took a sip. "I could have simply ignored you the way I did most of my students."

"I'll admit that if you'd done that I probably wouldn't have hated you so much." In for a penny, in for a pound he thought before sighing deeply. "I probably would have not mistrusted you."

"Dumbledore should have told you the truth." He voice became a little louder and Harry cast a silencing charm on the door. He wanted him to say whatever was on his mind but, he had no desire to see his entire household awake.

"Oh no, he couldn't tell you. First, it was because you were too young. Then, because you were not ready to handle it." He sighed deeply and threw his hands up in the air. "There was always an excuse. How I wanted you to know everything but, that accursed vow stopped me from telling you anything he didn't want you to know."

Harry looked at the man's face and met his eyes. The eyes that had always seemed empty and soulless were teeming with life. Emotions that he kept buried deep within were bursting forth. "I will not make excuses for my behavior. The headmaster's plan of action did not play a part in my treatment of you. I deliberately chose to see father in you."

Harry's eyes widened then narrowed sharply, "you mean to say that you deliberately chose to see his character in me just to give yourself a reason to mistreat me?"

"Yes," his voice cracked with this admission. "It was cruel and petty but it was the only way I–" He stopped himself, fearing that he would say too much.

"Go on sir." Harry goaded Severus to continue, his voice became cold, and nearly devoid of emotion.

Severus wanted to rage at him. How dare he make demands? "It was bad enough that you had her eyes. Those eyes staring back at me with scorn right from the start. I knew better of course, but it seemed like some part of you knew that it had been my fault. It was easier to see James Potter when I looked at you."

Harry felt like he was going to be the consummate Gryffindor again but, he had to ask. "Did you not feel any remorse over my father's death?"

"Of course I did you foolish boy," Severus growled, "but I also had a legitimate reason to hate him. Never forget that. I don't care what you were told, the feud between your father and I was not initiated by me."

"Yes, I know." Eyes downcast, he took a sip of the rapidly cooling tea.

Severus imagined that perhaps Lupin may have given him some of the facts. It did not matter anymore. He had no intentions of revealing anymore. The subject was closed and he would not speak on it any more. He sipped at the now cold tea hoping that the other man would understand.

"Back when I was trying to have your name cleared," Harry started. "I thought that I was doing it because it was the right thing to do."

Harry paused and waited for Severus to say something or ask why but, the older wizard remained silent. "Well, at first it was, or it seemed that way. I filled out all of the right paper work, and went through all of the proper channels thinking that you would appreciate my efforts more if I obeyed the rules this time. I avoided using my fame to gain favor."

This time he managed to get a snort out of him; that was better than the stony silence he got before. "The harder I worked to get your name clear, the more it became apparent that rules mattered very little. Life is unfair and it seldom plays by the rules. My fame came with a price tag, one that I would have been unwilling to pay if it had been mine to decide.

For all that life is unfair, I still managed to come out ahead in spite of the grim start mine had. My friends and I were at odds more than you probably know but, we always managed to forgive each other. What I'm trying to say is that she was my mum and I love her but, she was wrong. You deserved forgiveness and that's why I had to clear your name. I don't care if you hate me; I just hope that you can be happy."

Brought to an emotional upheaval for the second time in one day by this man disturbed Severus greatly. He cleared his throat before speaking; he could not lose control of himself. "I do not hate you."

He pushed back from the chair and stood by the window. What he had to say to Harry would come easier if he did not have to look at him. "Today, or rather yesterday, you said that I didn't think highly enough of you to call you friend. You were wrong."

Harry nearly choked on his tea. "Sir? Do you mean-"

"Call me Severus." He turned around to face him, "we are friends, are we not?"

"Call me Harry, Severus." Harry beamed and held out his hand to his former teacher.

~o0o~

Harry and Severus sat in a companionable silence for a while when Harry, true to his Gryffindor nature once again exclaimed "I wish Hermione were here to see this!"

Severus sighed, "She would be proud of us both, I think."

"I think she'd be happier than a thestral in a meat market. Imagine her boyfriend and her best friend coming to terms, and becoming friends."

"Harry," the name feeling foreign on his tongue, "your description of both Hermione's feelings and our relationship leaves much to be desired."

"Well, what else am I to call you?" he asked before grinning like that the cat that ate the canary.

"Other than the fact that I love her" he said almost reverently, "which you already determined; our relationship has not been defined."

"Look Severus," Harry spoke seriously now. "Hermione is my best friend. I love her like a sister and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I have no intention of ever hurting Hermione." Severus crossed his arms over his chest and stood to his full height.

"She's been through so much. You know better than anybody." Green eyes met black pleading for understanding.

"I did not make any promises because I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep them. After the hearing, everything's taken a whole new perspective."

Harry's eye shone with mirth, "didn't you know?"

"Know what?" Severus asked with annoyance in his voice.

"They've got nothing on you. Anything they could've charged you has already passed the statute of limitations.1 Murder is the only thing that doesn't have one–"

Severus raised his hand to stop Harry from making a clumsy apology. "There is no need. The minister issued a pardon. What you were trying to say is that I will walk of the ministry a free man."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "yes, that is if they go according to the law."

Severus sniffed, "I will believe that when I see it."

"Can't disagree with you there," said Harry "but this time around everyone had a trial. Nobody was sent to Azkaban on just the word of high ranking ministry official."

"Like your godfather," he said almost ruefully. Severus realized that many lives had been ruined by Voldemort and his followers. It did not mean that he hated the man any less just because he had been innocent of betraying the Potters but, he would not have wished Black's fate on anybody.

"Yes," Harry said with a twinge of sadness in his voice. "Kingsley is better than his predecessors in that respect."

They had visited with far too many ghosts for one evening and Severus had had enough. "There are still a few hours left before the sun rises. We had better get some rest."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Harry removed the silencing charm from the door and said "good night Severus" before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Severus moved quietly towards the couch hoping to get some sleep.

1 I took poetic license with wizard law.


	17. Vindication

Waking the Dead – Chapter 17 –Vindication

The morning arrived faster than Hermione could have ever imagined. She was a nervous wreck. Her hair seemed to be reverting to its old way's and was out of control. The robes she chose to wear, that seemed perfectly fine yesterday, didn't fit properly. Thankfully Ginny predicted her high strung friend's reactions and knew exactly what to do.

In no time at all, her hair was lying as flat as possible for curls and the robes were neatly adjusted on her thin frame. She was sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea and completely ignoring a plate of toast. The dark circles around Severus' tired looking eyes did nothing to reassure her. Severus, sensing her tension touched her hand to help her relax. She snapped out of her reverie with jerk and spilled her tea onto the toast.

Severus frowned at the mess, "Mrs. Potter if it's not too much of bother another plate of toast please. Hermione has had a little mishap."

Hermione looked at him a prepared to protest but, he would not have that. "You must eat. I need you to be strong."

"Severus, I'm much too nervous to eat." She beseeched him.

He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile and reassured her, "everything will be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" she took a sip from her cup and ignored the new plate Ginny had place in front of her.

Before Severus had a chance to answer Harry bolted into the kitchen, teaching robes billowing behind him. That they resembled the kind Severus favored was not lost on anyone in the room. "Mornin' Severus, Hermione. I've got first years in the morning. Soon as class lets out I'll be by the ministry."

Harry kissed his wife and sat at the table with his friends. Hermione was so shocked by the greeting that she forgot all about her question and took a bite of toast.

~o0o~

Severus and Hermione entered the ministry and were once again escorted into the safety chamber. Severus was never happier for this provision. The members of the press were already waiting for them when they arrived. The barrage of questions that they were throwing at the couple ranged from real to ridiculous, and Severus had no desire to answer any of them.

They arrived earlier than necessary but Severus wanted to be there and have some time alone with Hermione. The room gave them the kind of privacy they required. They sat on the same comfortable sofa they had used the day before. Hermione was itching to ask questions and had she been anything like her younger self she would have been bouncing up and down in her seat. Severus laughed, a sound that even now was rare, but he could not help himself. "Go on, my darling girl, ask me."

"You never did answer my first question," her eyes wide with anticipation.

"The answer to that one is simple enough." He went on to explain about the statute of limitations, the ministerial pardon and Harry's belief that they had nothing they could charge him with. "What I don't understand is how Harry knows so much about the law."

"He wanted to be an auror when were in school. I can understand why his ardor to chase down dark wizards may have cooled off after the war but, he played a big part in the war trials I've been told."

"Yes imagine that," he teased.

"How is that you and Harry are on first name basis? When did that happen?"

Before the onslaught of questions could begin he interrupted her. "One at a time little one, Harry and I spent a good portion of the night clearing the air."

Hermione took Severus' hands in her own and asked "What did you talk about?"

Severus gave her hands a light squeeze in return. "A great many things were discussed, including you. Harry and I have come to understanding. We have forgiven one another for our past transgressions and have become friends."

"Do you really mean that Severus?" Hermione let go of his hands and attached herself to him in a fierce embrace.

"Oh Severus," she released him and just gazed upon his face. Her smile wide and her eyes full of tears that threatened to spill at any moment.

"Please do not cry little one," he practically begged. Severus was still at odds with weepy women, even if it happened to be the woman he loved.

"Don't be silly," she said as she conjured a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "These are tears of joy. I never thought I would see the day. The two men I love most are friends. It gives me hope."

Severus pulled her to him and held her as she cried. He could not lose control his emotions now. He had reigned all in so carefully for decades. It was easier to let some things go now since he no longer had to keep secrets but, in all likelihood he would not change who he was at his core. He would love this woman immensely, of that there was no doubt but, he would not become some simpering idiot spewing constant declarations of love and emotion.

He was grateful that by the time they had to be escorted into the court room Hermione had been all cried out. She had washed her face and was ready. He did not wish for anyone to think that he had been the cause of her tears. Technically he was, but it was for a good reason. The press would never see it that way.

~o0o~

Thankfully Tiberius Ogden's portion of this circus was over. Amelia Bones would speak on behalf of the council and the minister himself would read the determination aloud for the spectators. Severus waited with an air of disinterest for the proceedings to begin. People were beginning to come in and he was glad to see Harry among them. The younger man waved at him and he responded with a nod.

As the members of the Wizengamot began to file into their places Severus observed them for the first time since this ordeal began. He noted that there were some familiar faces on the council but, there were some new one's as well. He noticed that Madam Umbridge was no longer among their number. Harry had been right, some things apparently did change. Whether or not that would bode well for him remained to be seen.

Madam Bones cleared her throat and those present hushed. "Good morning witches and wizards," she began. "We are here to settle once and for all the Matter of Severus Tobias Snape. After a full day of deliberation, this council has made a decision.

Might I have the envelope please?" A young scribe brought it to the elder witch; she opened it and read its contents. Seemingly satisfied she walked over to where the minister was seated and handed it to him.

Kingsley took the parchment and read it, then read it again. The look of shock was not lost on those present. "This," he began but could not bring himself to continue.

"Is there a problem Minister Shacklebolt?" asked Madam Bones.

Kingsley shook his head slightly and regained his composure. He was gripping the parchment tighter than necessary. He took a deep calming breath a read the council's decision. "The council has decided in the case of Severus Tobias Snape; that from this day forward he be exiled from British wizarding society."

The room was thrown into pandemonium. Severus however, remained calm. Hermione rose to her feet equally calm and stood before the council. She waited for the room to be still again. Madam Bones was already calling for silence. When she noticed the young witch standing on the dais she asked her, "Miss Granger is there something you wanted?"

"Yes Madam," she responded "I just want to say that I know that your decision has already been made and that nothing I can say will change your minds. I just want to declare publicly that if Severus Snape goes into exile then so will I. I will have no part in a society that marginalizes the ones that sacrifice everything to protect it. That is all Madam Bones."

With that Hermione went to stand by Severus' side. The court room exploded once again but this time nobody seemed to care. Severus and Hermione were once again escorted into the safety room followed by Harry and Kingsley.

Kingsley was angry; his dark eyes alight with fury. "Severus I will find a way to fix it. This is an injustice and it cannot be tolerated. We fought too hard to allow this to happen now."

Severus raised his hand to pause the other man's furious tirade. "There is nothing for you to do Kingsley. They are not really punishing me. I will simply live as I was before."

"Severus, how can you say that?" asked Harry.

Severus took Hermione's hand with his own and answered his new friend. "I have everything I will ever need." Then he turned to Hermione and said, "that is, if you will agree to marry me."

Hermione looked at him wide eyed and mouth agape. She was flabbergasted and not quite sure how to respond but, she knew that her silence would only make him feel as though she were rejecting him. So she took a deep breath and spoke, "Severus I… that is-"

Kingsley and Harry left the couple alone, this clearly being a moment that warranted some privacy.

~o0o~

Harry and Kingsley left the couple alone to speak. "So Kings what do we do now?"

"'I'll perform the ceremony myself if she says yes." The dark man grinned widely, "Who would have thought? Severus has a romantic side."

"Not so hard to believe after everything with my mum." He said quietly.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I wasn't in school with them so I had no idea." He moved his hand to his chin, reflecting on what had occurred. "You never know what quite to expect from Severus."

"I suppose your right; he's got more secret doors than the department of mysteries." At this remark Kingsley could not help but laugh.

~o0o~

Severus was scared now. He needed to recover quickly. She was going to reject him and he would truly be alone. This was unacceptable to him. Before she had become a part of his life he was willing to live alone. It nothing less than what he deserved after everything he had done. She had made him see himself differently, and now she was going to leave him just as everybody before her had done.

"Hermione, I know this is sudden and it was not how I wanted to do this." He looked away from her dreading her response. "I wanted to court you properly and–"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, his heart was in his throat.

"I said yes. Yes Severus I will marry you." He pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her soundly.

"Thank you little one," and he held her close to him again never wanting to let go. The moment was cut short when Kingsley and Harry reentered the room. That didn't matter. She said yes and everybody and everything else could go hang.

"So," Kingsley's deep baritone filled the room "are we going to have a wedding ceremony today?"

"Yes we are," Severus and Hermione responded simultaneously.

~o0o~

**Twelve years later**

"Look mum there it is!" said the eleven year boy excitedly when he spotted the owl in the sky.

"That's strange," the woman replied "it looks like there are two of them."

The boy asked his mother anxiously, "do you think one of them will have my Hogwarts letter?"

"Yes love," she reassured "they always come on your eleventh birthday."

Just as predicted the first owl landed where her son was sitting and lifted its leg to present the letter. The second owl flew into a window on the second story of the house where her husband was ensconced in his study. The boy gave the owl the treat he had in anticipation of its arrival and then bounded up the stairs animatedly to show his father his letter.

"Dad it's here!" the boy exclaimed.

"Tell me son," the man teased "what's here, and why has its arrival provoked such a riotous response?"

Severus completely ignored the letter that arrived for him. He was enjoying his son's elation about his letter. It was hard to remember if he had ever been that innocent. He could not recall but, he would never forget his boy's reaction to the next phase of his life.

"Dad," the boy whined "it's my school letter. It says here that I need a cauldron, and scales, and new robes, and books. When can we go buy them?"

The smile that had touched Severus' lips faded with the question. "You will have to go with your mother."

Hermione had entered the room just in time to see the look of disappointment on her son's face. She touched his cheek and said to him "go to your room and think about what kind of animal you want to take with you to school. I need to talk to your father."

"Alright mum," the boy lamented but left without further protest.

"What was your letter about?" she was naturally worried about her son, but curiosity won out.

"I haven't read it yet," he responded "Simon was so excited about his Hogwarts letter that I didn't spare it a thought."

"Don't fret my love" she told him only stopping to kiss his temple and stroke his hair "he will understand when he gets a bit older."

"I never thought this would affect me but, everything changed after he was born." He sighed in frustration, hating to be a disappointment to his son just as his own father had been to him.

He sighed as he picked up the previouslt discarded letter. "It's from the ministry. I suppose I should just open it and find out what else they've managed to do that will make my life miserable."

He unrolled the parchment and read the letter. It did not seem possible. "What is it Severus?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Read for yourself." He handed her the letter, still unable to believe what he had read. He needed her to confirm it.

_Dear Mr. Snape:_

_Article 5 of Ministerial Law 1510 that states any witch or wizard may be sent into exile at the will of the Wizengamot has been officially revoked. Upon the receipt of this letter please consider the mandate of exile upon your person null and void…_

Hermione did not bother finishing the rest of the letter. She could not read any further anyway. Tears began to cloud her vision. "Do you realize what this means Severus?"

It was true. He had finally been completely vindicated. He smiled at his wife and the suddenly grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She shrieked and demanded, "Severus put me down."

"Woman I know exactly what this means," he said gesturing at the parchment.

"Simon!" he bellowed and son came running into the study curious about the noise.

"Yes dad?" he asked a bit nervously.

Severus smirked and said "get ready, we are going to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies."

**The End**

This is it. After three and half years it's finally complete. Thanks for all the reviews and for your patience.

~songbird


End file.
